More Then Words
by DAWLLSnCCC's
Summary: Bella has a past she's trying to forget & her roommate Jessica's escorting ways are not helping her reputation. Edward is the man every woman wants, he's hamdsome, rich. Can Bell capture the heart of Edward or will Bella's past & roommate get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is our first attempt at writing a fanfic story. Please be gentle. We welcome constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: Twlilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 1

An Invite

BPOV

_Knock, knock_

Seriously can she just leave me alone.

_Knock, knock_

I'm just going to ignore her she will eventually go away.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock…..knock…..KNOCK!_

"I know your not asleep Bella, you never sleep in this late, so stop being a BITCH!"

"Ughhhh!" I threw my covers off and stomped to my bedroom door. "What the fuck do you want?"

Jessica smiled at me with triumph. "Knew you would get annoyed sooner or later. Oh Bella you are so predictable."

I stormed off to the kitchen hoping there was something edible. Stale cereal and day old milk was all I found, oh well better then an empty stomach. While I sat on the stool at the kitchen counter Jessica hovered around me. It was only obvious she wanted something from me I just didn't know what. I wasn't going to ask either when it came to Jessica you never knew what she was up to.

"So um… Bella what are you up to this weekend?"

Oh boy here it goes. I swallowed the last of my cereal before I answered her. "I'm not sure. Why what's up?"

"Oh well I got this party and I was thinking that you could join me; since we both know you aint got nothin else to do. So why not come with me."

She wouldn't look me in the eye something was definitely up. Maybe a party wasn't so bad she probably wanted to hook me up with another frat guy. "Where's it at? Do I know who's throwing it?"

She hesitated a few seconds then said, "Oh it's going to be in Downtown Seattle you wouldn't know this crowd they are up scale, rich and snobby. Oh did I mention rich?"

Her answer had me intrigued. I hadn't been out in awhile I was too busy with school and work. I shrugged then said, "Sure why not. I need a day away from all this stress. So how did you get an invite?"

Jessica smiled, "Great! We can go shopping after we take a shower and get ready. Hurry up before all the shops get packed."

She just ignored my question, that witch is up to something. I signed, I hated being in a rush besides I didn't even have any money to buy a cup of coffee. "Sorry Jess I'm all out of cash. We just paid the rent, I cant go shopping. I'll just wear something I already have. No biggie."

"Ohhhhh no you are not, we are going shopping. It's on me." She pushed me towards the bathroom in the hallway. "Hurry before I throw you in the shower and bathe you myself." Fine I would do as she says because she can be stubborn at times. I could feel that today was going to be a long day.

We arrived to the shops two hours later. Record time if you ask me. Jess pulled up to a store that sold designer clothing. Was she serious I couldn't afford anything in here with a years salary from Starbucks. I didn't say a damn thing because she would just make a scene and I just wanted to get this over with besides shopping was not my thing. When we walked in the salesclerks were on us like hawks hunting for their prey they probably get commission. Jess was loving it they gave us coffee, pastries and even massaged our legs and arms. The pampering I didn't mind, the trying on dresses I did.

"No Bella pink is definitely not your color. Try that dark blue dress instead."

Fuck I felt like a fucken Barbie doll. Didn't she play with dolls when she was five? You would think she would out grow that dressing up faze. I went to the dressing room and tried on the blue dress. When I walked out she screeched so loud I covered my ears. It was a deafening sound.

"Bella! Oh my gosh that's the ONE!"

"Thank god. Can we go now?" I couldn't hold back my irritation.

"Shoot! Yeah of course let's just pay for these dresses, we have our spa appointments at Alfredo's in twenty minutes."

"WHAT?" My voice was so loud I scared the salesclerks. "Your fucken kidding me right? Please tell me you didn't book spa appointments?" What the fuck was wrong with her it was just a freaking party for gods sake.

"Bella stop being a child we need to look awesome for this party how else are we going to…."

I waited for her to finish but she didn't. She grabbed the dresses and whatever else she thought would accessorize and walked to the counter to pay. I was still pissed off about the spa but more curious about what she wasn't telling me. When I got to the counter I seen her hand a credit care that had a man's name on it Aro Voltouri. What the fuck was that about? She spoke very softly which I assume was because she didn't want me to over hear not knowing I was standing right behind her.

"You can call and verify with Mr. Voltouri, here is his card."

The salesclerk smiled and winked at Jessica, "Sure we get customers like you in here all the time. How else are we women suppose to get luxurious and expensive tokens without a wealthy man to provide it."

FUCK! I was beyond pissed, she was still escorting. Not only was she escorting but she was accepting gifts from her clients. I was accepting gifts from her clients. What was she thinking? I couldn't let her buy me this dress with this man's, Mr. Volturi's credit card. It's one thing to buy herself stuff and a whole different thing using it on me. But by the time I finished with the rant going on in my head she was by the door holding it open with bags in hand. Shit, I was too late. Oh well we were the same size she could keep it. I walked out the door and towards the car, Jess followed.

"So do you want to grab something to eat really quick before we go to the spa?"

Oh god she was serious. "I'm not going to no fucken spa, I'm not accepting that dress and I'm not going to this party with you." I stood at the passenger door waiting for the alarm to go off so I could get in.

"Bella what's your problem?"

"What's my problem? I'll tell you what my problem is, you just paid for our shopping spree with your sugar daddy's credit card. That's what my problem is." I crossed my arms over my chest fuming with anger. "I thought you stopped escorting?"

"No I stopped asking you if you wanted to be an escort. I never said I was going to stop."

"So this Mr. Volturi is one of your clients?"

"Yes."

"Is he going to be at this party?"

She sighed, "Yes."

I was scared to find out the answer to this next question but I had to ask it. "What kind of party is it?"

She gave me a reassuring smile, "It's a charity event. They have it once a year where they raffle off dates. Aro asked if I knew anyone that was beautiful and willing to auction off a date. He will pay us $5,000 if we do it. I was gonna tell you I just didn't want you to overreact like you are now. It's not a big deal you don't have to go. I know your short on cash so I just wanted to help you out a little. Is it so wrong to want to help a friend out?"

Damn she was laying the guilt trip on pretty thick. $5,000 was a lot of money. A lot of money that I didn't have, I was very tempted to take the offer but I needed to know all the details before I agreed. "And what exactly do you mean auction off a date?"

"What? Nothing you just show up, they will auction you off and you just go on the date with whoever bids the most."

"Right and they wont be expecting anything in return?" boy was I annoyed.

"No. But come on it's not like you never had a one night stand before. You even had multiple partners at one point in time, what's the big deal if he wants to have sex with you? Just relax and have fun, don't think so much."

I flinched at her comment. That was something I always tried to not think about why did she have to bring up my past. "Look Bella you don't have to do it, no one is forcing you." She unlocked the car and put the stuff in the back seat."

My hand was on the car door, fuck I need that money. I pulled it open then sighed and closed it, "Fine, I'll do it." Fuck my life! What the hell did I just get myself into. I'm not that person, I don't want to be that person anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

THE AUCTION

The Giving Hope Gala was tonight. Yup I will be wearing my new Alice Whitlock Original cocktail dress and get myself auctioned off to the highest bidder. Hey at least it was for a good cause…..I thought. I stood in front of the mirror looking at my naked body, who would want to buy this? I turned to the side disgusted with how skinny I looked when I heard Jess yell. "Hey Bella…come here I need your advice."

I pulled my terry cloth robe from the hanger on the door and walked out of the restroom into the hallway. She was standing in the doorway of her room down the hall in a very sexy strapless bra and thong. "What do you think?" She pirouetted then stuck her thumbs under the lacy thong and said, " Or should I get rid of this? You know Aro loves me panty less."

I shuddered at the thought, I didn't want a visual of that. "You look nice."

She pouted. "I wasn't trying to look nice. No panties it is then." She spun around to go back into her room then came back out with a black shopping bag. "Here these are for you. I don't want to hear any complaints you're wearing them."

I looked inside and all I could see was tissue paper, as I pulled one out the tiniest pair of underwear came out then I grabbed the other wrapped item and a strapless bra fell out. Great she bought me the exact same pair she was wearing just in black. I turned to go back to my room when Jess yelled again. "Start Getting ready Aro is gonna be here early."

I was ready within two hours. When Jessica finally came out the room I had my back to her. She whistled. "Wow! You look fucken hot Bella. We are going to have bidders tonight."

Turning my head towards her I said, "If you say so. I feel a little self-conscious in this dress."

"Uh uh those panties and bra did wonders for your figure. Not that you don't have a good figure but WOW! Aro will be pleased."

_Ding, dong_

She clapped her hands and practically ran to the door. "Oh baby I love that suit on you. Fuck I just want to eat you up."

I heard a manly chuckle. "Hmmmmm you look really good in that dress. What are you wearing under there?"

Jess moaned, "What you like Arie baby nothing but a brazilian wax."

Ugh I wanted to gag. I heard him walk in. Chills spread over my body, I could feel his eyes on me so I decided to confront this Aro character and get this day over with. He was a lanky older man maybe mid forties, he had a comb over which looked like implants, brown buggy eyes, and a long pointy nose. What did Jess see in this guy? I don't know but he was definitely not my type or any ones type for that matter. He looked me over a few times then walked over to me stretching out his hand. "Hello I'm Aro Voulturi but you can call me Aro. You must be Bella, Jessica has told me a lot about you. But she didn't do you any justice, if I might add."

I reached my hand out to him and he lifted it to spin me around. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Voulturi."

"Aro, just Aro. Well we are going to make some good money with you two. Shall we go?" I nodded and Jessica went to grab our coats and purses. We left my safe haven I call home into the big scary world of high society.

The drive over to the Gala was awkward Jessica couldn't keep her dirty hands off Aro's crotch. It was so tasteless, she couldn't wait till the night was over to grab his junk? At one point during the drive he caressed my knee I didn't know if it was because he knew I was a little fidgety or he had other intentions. When we finally arrived to the venue my stomach was doing summersaults.

Our driver opened the door and Aro got out first, I could hear him greeting people as he was helping Jessica and I out of the limo. Once I straightened my dress out I took a look around and there was a crowd of people just arriving. I scanned the faces of the men, anyone of them could be my bidder. Aro was talking to the driver when I glanced to the right something had caught my attention, some odd arranged bronzed hair was popping out from the crowd. I could see the man run his hand through his hair but I couldn't see his face. There was too many people and he was too far away for me to get a good look at him. Aro tugged on my arm and we made our way into the venue.

The ballroom was enormous, there was silk covered tables and chairs, beautiful flowered centerpieces, an orchestra playing on a grand stage. This must be for a very important cause. I felt a little more comfortable now that I was sure it was a legit charity. Aro guided us over to our table, within twenty minutes we were being served salad, appetizers and then our main course. That's when the orchestra stopped playing, I glanced at the stage and saw a mature lovely couple walking up to the mic. The man had blue eyes with blonde hair, his arm was wrapped around the waist of a woman who had gorgeous auburn hair. He then spoke, "Hello everyone. First we would like to thank all of our friends and colleges for coming out tonight for this special event. We all know why we are here so please be very generous and reach down real deep into the substantial bank accounts we know you all have. We have incredibly beautiful women and handsome men who will be auctioning off a date. Please enjoy yourself on behalf of my wife, my self and our family. The main event will be starting shortly. Please continue to enjoy your meal." They both left the stage hand in hand.

About ten minutes later a stunning spiky haired woman came to our table. "Hi Aro. Are these the two beautiful ladies you brought to be auctioned off for a date?" She looked at me and winked.

"Yes Alice they are. This is my lovely Jessica and her beautiful colleague Bella." He stood and helped us up from our chairs as Alice lead us to the stage. What? Colleague? What the hell was that suppose to mean?

"Come with me ladies. You are going to line up here and I'll call your name when you're up. We've gotten all your essentials we needed to present you on stage. Enjoy." She smiled and twirled away towards the podium.

I looked towards Jess, "What ESSENTIALS?"

"Oh…they wanted to know a little about our self's, like hobbies and stuff like that.."

"What did you tell them Jess?"

"Shhh they are starting."

Alice was standing on the stage with the mic in her hand. "Hello ladies and gentlemen. I know my parents Carlise and Esme already have said there thanks but I would also like to thank you for coming. So with that said lets get this auction rolling. First up is Lauren Mallory."

And that's how the auction started they were probably thirty minutes into it when I heard my name called. "Next up is Isabella Marie Swan."

Shit! Jess still hadn't been called up so she pushed me and whispered, "Go they are calling you." I hesitantly walked up the small steps onto the stage.

"Wearing an original dress from my spring collection, she's currently attending Seattle University, Majoring in Language Arts. Her hobbies are yoga, reading, music and dancing. Bidding starts at $1,000."

OMG! That's Alice Whitlock, the one who designed the dress I'm wearing? I looked at her warily, god I was going to kill Jessica. Of all things she had to say dancing? I could not wait till I got her alone to ring her pretty little neck. The spot light on me was blindingly bright. I glanced at the faces that were crowded on the dance floor there was tall skinny men, short fat men, tall thin men. Their was even women, all of them not my type I just hope I got lucky and got someone who was mildly cute. I looked further back into the crowd towards the tables and that's when I caught a glimpse of the bronzed mess of hair again with cigar smoke hovering above him.

"$2,000 going once."

The blonde woman that was sitting next to him got up to mingle with other guests and I was able to get a better view of him.

"$2,500, Can I get $3,000?"

I was mesmerized. He had piercing green eyes, broad shoulders that filled in his tuxedo, and his jaw line was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. FUCK ME!

"$3,500 come on guys I know you have auto loans with a bigger monthly payment then that."

He brought the cigar back to his mouth and inhaled before he could let it out we made eye contact. He froze, his eyebrow slowly lifted up then he did the hottest thing ever. He slowly blew out the cigar smoke and licked his lips.

"$3,600. Do I have anymore bidders?"

He tapped the cigar on the ashtray and the ashes dropped. Then he slowly got up from his chair and sauntered his way towards the crowd in front of me.

"$4,000."

He made his way through the men and women and stood right smack in the middle. He was taking long tokes from the cigar and slowly releasing the smoke. I was in a trance I couldn't look away from those stunning green eyes.

"$4,000 going once."

I bit my lip, god how I wish he would bid on me. He must be in his thirties or late twenties.

"Going twice."

He slowly raised his free hand.

"Sold! To….oh wait we got another bidder."

"$5,000." He said. My new designer panties were wet, I wont be giving these back.

"$6,000!" the voice sounded challenging. I turned and saw a man that looked familiar, I think he was sitting at our table.

My hot bidding, cigar smoking, green eyed god slowing glanced over to the challenging bidder. A devilish smirk appeared on his face. "$20,000!"

Wow! He was a high roller to go from $5,000 to $20,000. I quickly turned towards the challenger, he hesitated and threw a devilish smirk back at green eyes and walked away.

":$20,000 going once….going twice…..SOLD!"

He walked towards the stage and reached his hand out to me. I grabbed it and walked down the stairs, I was giddy with excitement. He released my hand and gave me his elbow. Wrapping my arm around he guided us to the coordinator that arranged the payment and date. "Well, well Edward I see a pretty young lady has caught your eye. You usually just donate money and never bid." the coordinator said.

"You know I always love a good challenge Irina. You got my account information on file."

"Yes, yes we do. What date will you be available?"

Just when I was about to speak Edward pulled out his blackberry. "I'm booked the next couple of weeks the next available date I have is august 14th."

He didn't even look at me, I was the one he was going on the date with not her. "Okay then August 14th it is."

What the fuck? She didn't even check if it was okay with me. "I wont be available." Take that you rich snobs.

They both whipped there heads at me. Yes I said I wasn't available, who the fuck do they think they are? Just because they have money doesn't mean I have to listen to what they say fuck that. Edward's eyes sparkled. "Excuse me for being so rude, when are you available Ms. Swan?"

I wanted to say right now but I think that would be too forward. "Next Friday." I bit my lip.

He glanced down at my lips then he said, "I think I can cancel some appointments. August 6th it is then."

Irina jotted down the date and gave us each a paper containing our information to contact each other. Edward guided me back to my empty table. "It has been an honor bidding for you Ms. Swan. I look forward to our date. I will be in touch." He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips and laid a open mouthed kiss then walked away.

Sitting back at the table dazed by my encounter with Edward I could see the wetness that his kiss left behind. When I heard Jessica, "Bella! Girl I knew you would do good. Hey we want you to meet someone." I looked up to see the very man who was challenging Edward during the auction. I stood to greet him.

"James this is Bella, Bella this is James a colleague of mine." Aro said.

James stepped forward reaching his hand out and bowing his head. "Bella it is so nice to meet such a beautiful young lading like yourself."

I greeted him with a smile he seemed like a gentleman but there was something off about him. I wasn't getting a good vibe. "Hello. It's very nice to meet you James." He held onto my hand a little bit longer then what was necessary.

When James finally let go of my hand he cleared his throat and asked, "Aro why don't we go outside and have a smoke?" Aro nodded, Gave Jess a peck on the cheek and they made their way out to the balcony.

When they were well out of ear shot Jessica pulled me to sit down at our table. "James is a regular for the escort service." I snapped my head at Jess. What? "Yeah he likes extreme stuff if you know what I mean." I couldn't speak, I just shook my head egging her on. "you know he likes kinky hardcore sex, I've heard some crazy ass stories from the other girls. I asked Aro if he's maybe a Dominant but he told me that James just has an extravagant healthy sex life. I cant judge him, look at what I do for a living. Thank god he's only into brunettes." My eyes grew wide, she caught my reaction and quickly said, "Don't worry your not his type he likes curvy women." I slowly turned towards where Aro and James where standing and they were looking right at me. James was telling Aro something and he was nodding and smiling at me. What was that all about? I didn't like the way they were both looking at me.

Jessica ordered drinks for us while we were waiting I saw Edward on the dance floor dancing with the blonde that he had been sitting with earlier. Was she his date? Girlfriend? I thought it was odd that when she got up he decided to bid on me, although it's for a good cause an all. God he can really move on the dance floor, he had her twirling and laughing they look so happy together. I sometimes wish I had someone like that in my life. I felt a shudder go through my body.

"_Baby come on you said you loved me remember? Please do this for me just this once? I'll be there the whole time you wont be alone, you might even like it."_

NO! I did the relationship thing and it didn't work for me. I was better off with one nightstands and sleeping in my bed alone. I know how to take care of business myself. If I learned anything in life it was never repeat your mistakes twice, I hated dwelling on my past but it was just something that I will have to carry with me for the rest of my life. Jess nudged me, "Hey what's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing." I glanced at Edward and his blonde again.

"You should at least be a little more excited about who bought you."

I arched my eyebrow at Jess. "Excuse me? He didn't buy me, he paid for a date with me for charity."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever same shit. Well, like I said you should be more excited."

"Really? And why is that?"

"Well first of all look at him he's fucken hot! Second he's one of the richest entrepreneurs under the age of forty. Aro told me he owns his own company. It doesn't get any better then that." When I glanced back towards the dance floor Edward was gone, I scan the room but I couldn't find him. Maybe he's out on the balcony smoking.

Jess and I have a few more drinks by the time Aro returns back to the table. "Well ladies I do believe the party is dying down, why don't we get out of here while the night is still young." He eyes Jess and she jumps up, could she be anymore obvious? Aro escorted us out of the ballroom into the foyer where a few guest were lingering around. That's when I noticed James.

He immediately dislodged himself from the clutches of a curvy brunette and made his way toward us. "Well, well Aro I see you are cutting out early. Bella you seem like a girl who can handle a good night on the town, would you care to join me?"

He ogled me. I got chills all over my body. "Um no thank you, I'm actually an early bird so I need my beauty sleep." I smiled. I didn't know what else to say and hoped Jess wouldn't butt in like usual.

He nodded. "I see maybe next time then." He eyes me like my father did when I misbehaved. Damn this guy is creepy.

We make our way out to the valet station where the limo is waiting. Aro helps Jess and I in. I glance up and see Edward up in the balcony smoking his cigar, I swear I could stare at him for hours and not ever be disappointed. We make eye contact but I quickly look away. I get inside, when the door closes I look back and see his back is turned as if he might be talking to someone but I couldn't be sure. Oh well, I'm going on a date with the hottest guy in Seattle. SHIT! I hope I don't screw this up.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Stephanie Meyer owns all that is Twilight.

Ch. 3

THE DATE

The week went by slow I think it was because I was actually looking forward to my date with Edward Cullen. Thank god I had school and work to keep me occupied or else I would go stir crazy. Jess was excited too she wanted a full detailed description of our date, even the sex if there was any. I blushed when she brought it up. "Jess I don't think I can go into detail about my sexual activities with you."

"Bella don't be a prude, I want to know what he's working with. Aro said that girls are always bragging about him but he thinks its just because Edward buys them expensive stuff."

Wait…..he uses the escort service too? I don't see why he would use their services to get a date, I shook my head. "Uh huh, so all that talk about Aro being good in bed is all fake then huh?" I nodded towards all the bags and boxes on the floor of our living room. She was doing a lot of shopping this week and it was all on Aro's credit card.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. I'm in the escorting business, Aro pays very good money to have me. But I only get a percentage out of that money so if he wants me to look good he has to pay for it. You know he ordered me my own credit card on his account." She giggled wickedly. "Oh by the way I have no more space in my closet for all this stuff, so I started getting rid of some of my old things. You should take a look and see if you like anything."

"Sure I could use a really cute dress for Friday."

"Hell yeah! You need to impress this guy Bell's, he's a keeper." She walked over to me and started to shove piles of clothes at me. Man she wasn't kidding about making more space it was more then what I had in my closet.

"Are you sure you wanna get rid of all this?"

"Please Bella, this is nothing."

I started to go through it, most of it was practically new still. Everything that Jessica wears is designer, so I ended up with over half of her closet. I was about done when I spotted something gold colored at the bottom of a pile. I pulled it out, it was a very short gold shimmering dress. It was perfect. I could definitely show off my long legs in this. I even had a pair of gold stilettos to go with it.

"That's pretty, you should try it on Bella."

I slipped it on, it was a perfect fit. It hugged my curves just right making me look more sensual at least that's what I thought. Then I notice it still had a price tag. "Jess look you haven't even worn this yet." Only Jessica. I swear that girl is a shopaholic.

"Oh its okay, I won't be wearing it now either…..it's so last season." Jess didn't even glance twice at the dress.

"Are you sure Jess?"

"What? Yes it fits you like a glove, Mr. Edward Cullen won't be able to keep his hands off you all night!"

Hmmmm I wonder if Edward would like it, I'll soon find out.

Wednesday I received a call from Edward's assistant Lauren confirming the date, time and plaice of our date. I was a little troubled that he didn't bother to call me himself but Jessica assured me that he is a very busy man so I let it slide. But when I received a second call on Thursday from his assistant again confirming the date I was starting to worry. Was it so hard to pick up the damn phone to confirm your own date? Lauren explained that Mr. Cullen would not be able to pick me up himself but he would send me a driver and meet me there at the restaurant which seem understandable, I guess. He did say he had appointments, I probably brought this on myself for being so stubborn about the date. I just didn't like being run over like that, I've been through that enough I wont put up with it anymore.

Finally it was Friday afternoon, Jessica stood in to help me prepare for my date. She was curling my hair in big loose curls, while I was putting on the finishing touches of makeup. Once we were done and I had my dress and heels on, I stood in front of the full body mirror in my room. The dress clung to every curve making my waist look thinner and my hips look fuller, Jess was right about fitting like a glove. It was really short which made my legs look even longer with my three inch gold heels. I turned around to check out my curls, then looked full and perfectly in place. I faced the mirror again making sure I didn't over do my make up. I made my eyes smokey it helped my brown eyes sparkle, I touched up my lips with a nude plump gloss and I was done. "Hmmm not bad." I walked into the living room where Jess was watching television. "So what do you think?"

She turned around and smile. "HOT! I wanna fuck you Bella." I laughed out loud.

_(Ding, Dong)_

I lifted my eyebrows at Jess and wet to open the door. The driver was wearing an all black suit. "Hi." It came out more like a squeak than an actual word.

"Hello, Mrs. Swan?" I nodded. "Are you ready Miss?" I nodded again and he reached out to lead me down the stairs.

"See ya later Jess." I yelled before I closed the apartment door. The drive to the restaurant was never racking, I didn't know what to expect I wasn't really the dating type.

When we pulled up to the valet the driver got out and escorted me inside. "The reservations are under Mr. Cullen's name he should be here shortly. He's running a bit late."

I thanked him and then let the host know that I had reservations, I was seated immediately. I guess they must know Mr. Cullen very good here. I waited about ten minutes before I decided to order a drink, I needed to calm my nerves. By the time I was done with my drink it was already twenty minutes into our date and my date wasn't even here yet. I was beginning to think he was going to stand me then I had a strange feeling someone was looking at me. That's when I heard a velvety voice behind me say, "Yes that's exactly what I want…..No! Tell them exactly what I told you and nothing else. That will be all….goodbye." I turned and there he was in all his glory, god he was hot.

He nodded and sat down, "Mrs. Swan." He waved the waitress over, "Yess can I have a scotch on the rocks, and for the lady…" he waived towards me.

"Yes the same please."

"I'll be right back with your order sir." The waitress walked away a little too excited if you ask me. By the time I looked back at Edward he was looking through his blackberry.

We sat in silence for about five minutes while he looked at his blackberry, every time I tried to start a conversation he had to make a call or someone was calling him. I was beyond irritated, I mean who the fuck did he think he was? I reigned in my anger and ate my dinner in silence he talked more to the waitress then he did to me and she was loving it. By the time I was done with my food I couldn't take it anymore, he received yet another call. "Yes? What? Ali! Fine….okay, yes he can pick you up. You have a good night too." He ended his call and leaned back into his seat. "It appears that I will have to take you home, my driver is needed somewhere else."

My hands where balled up in little fists, was he serious? He wasn't even planning on taking me home himself? Fuck this shit, I grabbed the table napkin off my lap and threw it on the table. "Well Mr. Cullen you really don't HAVE to do anything, I can find my own way home. Thank you for the spectacular dinner." I stood up abruptly and stormed out the restaurant trying not to make a scene.. I try to walk as fast as I can before he could catch up with me. Yeah right! Like if he would really come after me, he didn't even want to be there let alone come after me. I made it about a block away when my heel got caught in a crack on the side walk, I tripped and fell. "FUCK!" I glanced back , I didn't see anyone or Edward anywhere, figures he's probably too busy on his phone to notice I even left the restaurant. I quickly got up, took my shoes off and kept on walking. I was now about three blocks away, about to cross the street when a car comes speeding up the street right up to the curb. I stepped back thinking it was probably a drunk driver who cold go up the curb and hit me. The car had barely stopped when the driver side door swung open, I was starting to freak out grasping my purse to get to my cell phone in time just incase this person was dangerous.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Get in the car Isabella!" What the fuck? It was Edward, he looks even sexier when he's mad. I stood there dumbstruck. He walked to the passenger door and opened it. "Get in." I just stared at him, he looked so hot standing there holding the door open. He walked towards me grabbing my heels from me but I yank them back and glare at him. "Bella will you please get in the car? Look I'm sor."

I cut him off, "Sorry you had to take me home? You couldn't wait for this date to be over so why don't you just leave me the fuck alone." I turned to walk away, I must of looked all pathetic with my shoes in my hand.

"Bella don't be absurd you can't possibly walk home it's too far."

"Obviously captain genius I'll grab a taxi."

He looks beyond pissed staring at me with those piercing green eyes. 'Isabella I am not asking you, I am telling you. Get. In. The. Car. Now!"

I stared back into those intimidating eyes, how can anyone possibly refuse them. I huffed and got in the car, we drove in silence all the way to my apartment. I was for the best I would have made an ass out of myself even more, if that's even possible. I reached for the handle when Edward said, "Bella, I'm…"

I didn't dare look at him when I cut him off I didn't want to get trapped in those eyes again. "Look Mr. Cullen you don't owe me any explanations just save it for someone that actually matters." I heard him take in a deep breath as if he was about to say something else when I spoke again. "And don't worry if anyone asks I'll say I had a terrific time and you were a complete gentleman no one would expect anything more. It was all for charity anyways." I opened the door about to get out when Edward grabbed my wrist, the rush from his skin touching mien was unbearable, I looked down at his hand wishing he cold touch me somewhere else.

"Bella…." he paused as he stared down at his hand, he slowly released my wrist then looked up at me and didn't say another word.

"Good bye Mr. Cullen." I walked to my apartment building, once I was inside I heard him drive off.

I walked up to the apartment, why did it bug me so much? Sure he was the hottest thing I've seen in ages, but he was still a man. Translation DOG. I know there is something definitely there….I wonder if he felt it too when he grabbed me wrist? No! Bella! I just wanted to crawl under my covers and forget it all.

_"__See __Bell's__ I knew __you __had i__t in you….that's my good girl. Now come over here and show__ me what you just learned…"_

I could still remember like it was yesterday, his eyes were dark, evil nothing like the boy I use to know. Everything had change from puppy love to fear and repulsion, and yet I couldn't leave him. I started to cry….fuck…..men…..love…me. I could never trust another man again, not after what happened with Taylor. Never.

Just another night of tears and regrets, what else can I expect in my life?

A/N : Seems our girl Bella has some major skeletons in her closet, maybe it's time for her to make some space? But can she? Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: WARNING….If you are not 18 or older do not read this story. Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot you have no idea. Keep them coming!

Disclaimer: All of Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Ch 4

I Won't Tell

The sun was just creeping through the curtains in my room, I hardly slept. I was so frustrated and wound up from last night. Fuck Edward Cullen, fuck his blackberry. I hope he drops it and it shatters into a million pieces. God how I'd like to feel Mr. Cullen inside me; fuck I'm such a masochist!

Shit I could feel the burning sensation begin in between my legs, "Ugghh." My heart began to pulse faster, my breath faltered. I hate him for making my body ache like this; I rolled over reaching into my nightstand after rummaging through my drawer I found it. Good old faithful….was my back up when the real thing wasn't around. I twisted the knob at the end and it started to hum. I shudder with excitement; instantly wet I slid him through my thighs while rubbing my breast, my nipples harden with my touch. I feel the tip slowly enter between my slick folds, resting it against my clit. "Mmmmm." I moaned. I closed my eyes and I can feel his gaze on me; I start to rock my hips against my vibrating toy. I can see his eyebrows furrow; he's looking right at me when he say's, _"Bella do you like when I touch you there?"_ I squeezed my eyes tighter while I pump myself faster. _"Isabella! Answer me." _I can feel his cool breath close to my ear. "Yes….yes I want to feel you there….aaahhh." I picture his hand travel down the valley between my breasts down to the slope that leads to the promise land. He quickly plunges his fingers in me and, "Ooohhhh…SHIT! Fuck." It that's how it is inside my head; I could just imagine how the real thing would be.

Feeling a bit sated, finally realizing I wont be able to sleep after that I decide to get out of bed. I quickly washed up and head to the kitchen to get some coffee. I slowly open my door, hoping Jess doesn't hear me. The last thing I want is to hear Ms. Twenty-one questions about how my date went last night. I tip toe through the hallway and into the kitchen, when I stop dead in my tracks. Jessica is sitting on the kitchen counter in nothing but a t-shirt with a shirtless Aro between her legs. I try not to make a sound, so I slowly turn around to head back to my room. "Mmmmmmm baby that feels so….BELLA! I've been waiting to talk to you about your date!" She wagged her eyebrows.

So much for being undetectable, I try to give them a genuine smile but I wasn't sure I succeeded. Walking to the fridge to get the milk out for my coffee. "Sorry, looks like you are still enjoying yours."

"Oh Bella if you only knew. But let's not talk about my night, how did your night go with Edward Cullen?" She looked at me expectantly; even Aro looked to be interested.

Okay Bella you can do this, I took a deep breath before I put on my act. "It was great if you must know. We had dinner, we talked and even went for a walk after. It was real sweet, I've haven't had a date like that in a long time." I frowned remembering how my relationship with Tyler was before he changed on me. I quickly pushed that to the back of my mind, I cant go there now. Aro stared at me, like he was trying to figure something out.

"You know Bella…..James is very interested in you maybe you may want to go out in a date with him." Aro said.

Jessica spoke before I could even answer, "OH no baby I'm sure she will be having a second date with Edward soon, so she wont be having anytime for another guy. Right Bella? Besides with a catch like that you need to pay extra close attention to him, you wouldn't want him to slip through your fingers." She practically purred. Aro arched his eyebrow at Jessica's comment. Great that's all I needed for everyone to be all in my business.

"So do you think he will call you for another date?" Jessica asked.

Damn I really didn't want to answer that question; think Bella you don't want to get caught in a lie. "Yeah he said he would call me, but I'm not sure when we'll be able to get together again, You know with his busy schedule, my classes and work schedule we are bound to have conflicts."

She nodded. "So no kissing or groping?"

"Just a kiss goodnight, he was a perfect gentleman." With that said I turned on my heel and just about ran back to my room, I swear that girl can be exasperating.

A few weeks had passed since my date with Edward, no calls, no nothing. Not that I expected anything but Jess was becoming a pain in my ass. "Any word from Edward? Maybe you should call him." that girl wouldn't give up! "We should go to his country club, Aro can get us in as his guest." It was non stop with her.

Then I get a phone call from an unknown number, could it be him? I shook my head why would I think that, he gave me no indication he would call me. I let it go to voicemail, like clockwork my cell rang warning me of a new message. I listened to the message, "Hello, I'm looking for Isabella Swan. My name is Alice Whitlock, we met at the charity event my family held about a month ago. I got your number from the information we had on you from the auction; I hope you don't mind. I have a business proposal for you it's for my new clothing line, I am really interested so please return my call at 206-453-5101. Bye!"

She sounded really excited, I deleted the message, "Business proposal?" No, thank you.

For the next week or so I received one message after another from Alice. "It's me again, you must be thinking I'm crazy or something, but I really liked the way you looked in that dress the night of the Gala. You would be a perfect model for my new line. Please call me!" She was very persistent but I wasn't interested, me a model? Not happening. So to my surprise when I came home after a long day at school and an even longer day at work who do I find sitting on my couch chatting away with Jessica? Yup…you got it, Alice Whitlock! Frozen from shock I stood near the dinning table.

"Bells look who's here. Did you know she is the famous designer Alice Whitlock?"

Giving her a stiff smile, "Not till very recently. Hello Mrs. Whitlock."

"Bella, It's so nice to see you again, please just call me Alice." She bounded towards me and gave me a tight hug, for being so petite she had a pretty strong hold there.

"So Alice was just telling me that she thought you would be a great model for her new line of clothing. Bella do you know what that means?" I looked at her confused. "You don't have to work at that god awful coffee shop anymore!" She was practically bouncing off the walls.

"Jess do you think you can give me and Alice a moment alone, please?" I didn't want to turn Alice down in front of Jessica, she would probably pounce on me for rejecting the offer. Jess frowned but nodded and headed towards her room.

"Alice I don't mean to be rude but what are you doing here?" I stood there with my arms crossed, I didn't even know why it bugged me so much. You would think she would have gotten the hit when I didn't return her calls.

She frowned a bit, "Oh, I see I've over stepped my boundaries. I'm sorry Bella, my family always says I can be a little over barring at times." Great now she is giving me the guilt trip. She continued, "But you just wouldn't return my calls and you are perfect for the job, I know we are going to be really good friends too Bella, if you just take a chance." She wasn't kidding when she said she can be over bearing, she obviously wasn't going to take no for an answer. She came all the way to my house for crying out loud.

"Alice, I don't…"

She cut me off, "Look all you got to do is just try it out, if it doesn't work out you can always quit." Her eyes sparkled, I bet she always gets what she wants.

Maybe I should just try it out I'm sure I was going to suck at it so she would end up firing me anyways, so why not? "Okay fine I'll try but if it doesn't work out I will walk away no ifs, ands or buts about it, agreed?" I gave her my best poker face, I don't think it worked she just nodded excitedly; why did I have a feeling that I was going to regret this?

"Trust me Bella you are going to love it!" She jumped and gave me another hug; boy she is really affectionate. "So how was your date with my brother?"

"Excuse me?" What was she talking about? Oh…no she couldn't be.

"You know Eddie silly." OH MY GOD! They are related? "You guys would make such a cute couple." She looked like she could be daydreaming, damn talk about a small world. "Bella? So…how was it?" She asked again.

"It was great, we had a lovely dinner." I needed to change subject and fast. "So you guys are related? I had no idea." Good thinking Bella.

"Yeah! Must be the last name, I got married a few years ago to my soul mate…..You have to meet Jasper he is wonderful, I'm sure you would like him!" She was thrilled with the idea.

"Sure I would like that." She was so eager with the idea, what else could I say? "Great, so I'll call you with the rest of the details and we'll see each other soon! I'm glad you decided to do this thank you Bella, bye!" She gave me a kiss and twirled out of my apartment.

Wow…..did that just happen? Jess came out her room as soon as she heard the door close. "So what happened? Did you say yes? Please tell me you didn't let this opportunity slip away." she had her hands on her hips looking straight at me like I was a child.

"Yes, I told her that I would try it out."

"You go girl! I'm so happy for you, you are so going to get laid now!" She screamed.

"Jess did you know that Alice is related to Edward Cullen?" Jessica's mouth dropped to the floor. "Yes can you believe that? I hope I don't run into him."

"Damn that is so cool, wait…why wouldn't you want to see him?" She looked confused. Shit!

"Well because he probably is going to think that I said yes just so I can be around him and his little circle, and I don't want to look like a stalker. DUH!" I made an annoyed face.

"That's right, but who cares? He should take it as a compliment, you are one lucky chick and if you play your cards right you might marry a rich handsome man." I looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm going to take a shower, see you later Jess." I needed time to think on my own.

"Kay, I gotta meet someone in a little bit anyway and I might be in late so don't wait up." She grinned.

Must be work, that girl wont ever change. I decided on a bubble bath instead, since I'll have the whole place to myself with no interruptions. This was nice, it gave me a chance to really think about today's events. Alice was full of energy and really sweet too, I felt like I've known her for years. I'm sure working by her side will be a different experience for me.

I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that Alice and Edward are related, I wonder if Edward told her the truth about our date? Oh god that means I just made an ass of myself lying to her. Although she was way too excited for info to be faking it, man I am bugging out…Aaahh! I am way too frustrated…I close my eyes and I see him. I cant stop thinking about him, fucking Edward. I must of gotten off on his eyes alone a hundred times. But I couldn't help it, his eyes, his jaw and those perfect lips….Mmmmm I slip my hand underneath the water till I can feel my slick entrance and took care of business. After my quick release I got out of the shower and got dressed. Then I made myself dinner, and got some school work done. Finally this day was over and I was ready for bed, I hope I don't dream about Edward Cullen again tonight.

A/N: Wonder if Edward is feeling a bit frustrated too? Maybe we'll find out soon? don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: WARNING….If you are not 18 or older do not read this story. Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot you have no idea. Keep them coming! Also follow us on twitter DAWLLSnCCCs**

**Disclaimer: All of Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Ch. 5

IS IT YOU?

OH MY FUCKING GOD! I can't believe this shit is happening to me today of all days! One of the girls was running late for her shift and I was asked to stay till she got in, but I was due at Alice's boutique in an hour. I didn't want to be late for my first day. Finally after thirty long minutes she came in and I was out the next. I don't even think I said by on the way out, oh well. I rushed to catch the bus and I was on my way. When I finally sat down in my seat the butterflies in my stomach were on high-speed. I was almost there and there was no going back, here goes nothing.

I walked into Alice's boutique, I was impressed. Her boutique was something you were sure to find in Beverly Hills. Although I knew she was a designer name, it just hit me how big this fashion gig is going to be. I was greeted by Alice as soon as I walked through the door, "Bella you made it! I was beginning to think you had second thoughts."

I blushed from her statement, "Sorry I was running late one of the girl's at the shop showed up late, I should have called." I glanced around to see who was in ear shot, I saw a few girls in the back of the boutique.

"Nonsense Bella I was just joking, come on let me introduce you to the girls." As she guided me towards the back we passed rows and rows of clothing, "These are samples of my new line." I looked at her wide eyed. "Oh! Don't worry you wont be modeling everything. We have certain items that will catch buyers and the medias eye." When we reached the back of the boutique there was a group of girls there. I didn't know what to expect, bitchy anorexic models was what first came to mind. Then the girls turned to greet us. "Bella this is the whole gang, Gianna, Hiedi, Kate and Victoria they are the rest of the models and this is Mrs. Cope our seamstress. Everyone this is Bella."

Everyone spoke at once, "Hi, Bella!" It was a warm greeting which helped me feel more at ease.

"Hi."

You would think models are snobby and brainless; but they weren't, well at least not the ones Alice had hired. The girls were wonderful, Gianna was a professional Brazilian model, she had some really good tips for me. Heidi was a college student that was trying to pay off her loans and Kate was a mother of two who had a body of a teenager. Victoria was picked up off the streets of New York, when Alice just so happened to walk into the coffee shop she worked in and spotted something she liked, sort of like what happened with me. They made me feel right at home even though they were one hundred times more beautiful than I was. Mrs. Cope was a short stubby older lady she kid of reminded me of Mrs. Clause. She quickly had me up on a pedestal stripped down to my undergarments, thank god I had a matching bra and panties. She began to take my measurements; Alice was like a mini tornado talking Mrs. Cope's ear off. "Her skin is so pale she could pull off any color, the sky is the limit. Her legs are long and slender we definitely need to show them off, she also has a beautiful neck line too." Mrs. Cope would just nod and then scribble on her pad, Alice kept on talking. "We need to book a trainer for her, let's mare sure it's Laurent….as a matter of fact we should probably do a group session." She stood still for about thirty second when she continued with her rant. " Her hair needs some color and a trim well need to get Garrett in her ASAP. Are you getting all this down Mrs. Cope?"

"Yes Mrs. Whitlock, when would you like the training to start?"

"ASAP we got a lot of work to do and only a few months before the photo shoot."

"Okay I'll get right on it, and how about the appointment with Mr. Garrett?"

Alice looked at me, "Bella when will you be available to meet with our hair and makeup stylist?" Before I could answer her she said, "Is next Monday fine with you?" I nodded. "Good, I just know that everything is going to be grand!"

We spend the rest of the day getting to know each other and trying out clothes, I wasn't all that thrilled, but this was my job now, and I would deal with it. This was so much better then what I thought it would be, since when did I get this lucky?

"_Come on Bell's why so sad? You are one of the lucky ones, the whole football team wants you. Do you know how many bitches would like to be in your place?" _

_I was really scared, my voice trembled when I spoke. "Please Tyler….." I begged. _

"_Please WHAT? Get on your knees." The door swung open. "Oh…hey guys right on time the party just started!" They all began to laugh, whistle and groan…..I closed my eyes and slumped my shoulders in defeat. _

I felt cold and chest started to ache, I turned to Alice, "Do you think it's okay if I leave?" It felt like air wasn't getting into my lungs.

"Sure Bella, is everything okay? I can take you home." I could see she knew something was wrong. "No thanks, I'll see you when we start our workout. Bye." I grabbed my things and stormed out into the street. My head was spinning, I turned into a dark street and sat on the curb. About an hour later when I had finally caught my breath I rode the bus back home. I went straight into my room ignoring Jessica's voice coming from the kitchen. I couldn't deal with anything else tonight, I threw myself into the bed and submerged myself into the darkness.

I felt a chill come up my spine and I opened my eyes, it was dark and I couldn't see anything, then I heard his voice. "Ohhhhhhh Bella where are you? Come on love you know old Tyler doesn't like to wait." Oh no! I started to run I didn't now where till I saw a light. I kept running towards the tiny light that twinkled far away it felt like I was running in place. I tripped and fell, I could hear the footsteps behind me now; I look up to see the light shine through. The steps get closer and he steps into the light, I can see him now. No! Edward! No!

I jump off my bed and hit my elbow on the night stand. "FUCK!" I was drenched in cold sweat, it was a dream just a nightmare. Why was Edward there? I quickly got off my bed and took a hot shower to calm my nerves. After I went back to my room I changed my sheets that were soaked from my sweat. I couldn't go back to sleep so I started working on a paper for school. I needed something to keep my mind occupied I didn't want to think about my past or my dream. "That's the past I'm here now, this is me I'm not her anymore." I repeated that like a mantra. So I worked on my paper till it was time to go to school by then I was on auto pilot the best way I knew how to deal with things.

A few days later we had our first workout session with Alice's personal trainer Laurent. We were all ready and waiting in a large room filled with mirrors Rene was determined for me to workout with her but I was never good at it. I had stopped talking to my mother before I moved back to Forks with my dad Charlie and for that I hate her still. Renee had pushed me aside to make herself a new life with her new husband Phil; he was a baseball player in the minor leagues. I guess I wasn't a priority in her life, and same goes for Charlie he was the lucky one who got stuck with me. Fuck them both I don't need either of them.

Just then a black man with long dreadlocks came into the room, he was in perfect shape, he stood tall with wide shoulders and legs semi spread. With a low vice he spoke, "Hello ladies, my name is Laurent I am here to help you look your best. Although I can see that wont be hard at all." He had a great smile, he also had a British accent which I found sexy. Who would have thought? He was looking right at me, I smiled and started to blush. He began by teaching us how to properly stretch before a workout, he was a total professional which helped me feel relaxed. Working with Alice and the girls really helped me feel better inside and out, I really hope this feeling never goes away.

After a hour of an intense workout I could feel muscles I didn't even know I had, I was really out of shape. I heard Alice say, "Okay girls that was an awesome workout! Good job! I need to run my ride is here, talk to you soon." I was still trying to compose myself, Laurent must have noticed because he spent a few more minutes with me doing some extra stretches to avoid my muscles from cramping up. He also gave me a few tips, to drink a lot of water and look into getting some vitamins to help my body get used to the changes.

EPOV

_Buzz, buzz._

"Yes Lauren?"

"Mr. Cullen it's almost noon, you are having lunch with your sister Mrs. Whitlock today."

"Yes. Has Alice called?"

"Yes sir, she asked to pick her up from the gym. I spoke to the driver and he is ready when you are."

"Thank you, I wont be returning to work, please hold all my calls and only call if there is an emergency."

"Yes sir, enjoy your lunch."

I grab my coat and walked out the office, as I walk through the building making my way out the lobby I am greeted by everyone I see. I turn and nod in acknowledgement, I stepped out into the rain; I see my driver open my door and I quickly get in. "Riley. You know where we are heading right?"

"Yes Mr. Cullen." The drive to the gym was short, which was a surprise we did not catch the lunch traffic. I began to check my phone, I had over twenty texts from Alice. That little pixie was a work of art and yet I loved her so. Riley stopped the car and opened my door, "Were here sir." I got out of the car and made my way to the gym as I stepped in I spot a young lady at the front counter. She seems to like what she sees, I quirked my eyebrow and walk towards her.

"Hello I am looking for someone."

"Who would that someone be?" She asked, while sticking her chest out towards me and twirling a strand of her hair between her fingers.

I smirk, lean down and say, "It's my sister." She bites her lip and leans closer to me, I swear I could see her nipple coming out her v-neck shirt. That's when I hear my dearest sister Alice's voice.

"Eddie! Finally you're here. Give me a minute I need to make sure all of our training days and hours are in order." I swear she told me she was ready. I just don't know how Jasper her husband puts up with her. I smiled at the thought. I could see some of the girls who work with Alice, they must be getting ready for the photo shoot. I'm so proud of Alice she has really worked hard to get where she is. Out of the corner of my eye I see Laurent, he's working with a girl. I cant help but stare at them, it was as if something was pulling me towards there direction. All I can see was her back, her hair was pulled up in a ponytail. Just then she turns to pick up a towel from the floor, "Fuck, it's Bella." I whispered to myself, what the fuck is she doing here?

That's when Alice comes and wraps her tiny arm around mine. "Are you ready Eddie?" She was batting her eyelashes, she knew how much that annoyed me. I look back towards Bella, she is now talking to one of Alice's models. Wait! Fuck me. She's working for my sister? Alice must have notice me looking, because she turns to me and has this wicked smile on her face. "What's wrong brother do you see someone you know?" She was arching her eyebrow.

"Are those the models for your photo shoot?" I didn't want to give up to much and knowing Alice she must be up to something.

"Yup! Don't worry brother you will have enough time to meet them all at the show. Now let's go, I'm starving." She dragged me out to the car, Alice might be small but she has a lot of will power. She is definitely up to something and I'm sure I will find out soon.

**A/N: So we finally get to hear something from Edward, we hope you guys enjoyed it. Just so you know Edward will only be making special appearances throughout the story, this will mostly be BPOV.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: WARNING….If you are not 18 or older do not read this story. Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot you have no idea. Keep them coming! Also follow us on twitter DAWLLSnCCCs**

**Disclaimer: All of Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Ch. 6

A NEW ME

It was Monday morning and it was ten minutes till 7am, I had been up for over an hour already. Alice had made me an appointment with her stylist Garrett for 11am. From what I hear he works wonders. Which I know for a fact he would have to work some miracles on me and that was exactly what had me up early this morning. I was up all night thinking about what kind of changes they would need to do to my hair. Sure Alice had assured me that it wouldn't be any big changes, it would just be enough to make it camera friendly. What the hell did that mean? I like my hair the way it is I never had to do much to it, I guess that's why most girls from high school used to call me plain jane. It didn't bother me, I didn't care, I liked the way I looked and that's all that mattered.

I was meeting Alice at her boutique so that we can go together, she wanted to witness the transformation. I was early , so I had to wait outside for her. I was standing in front of the window staring at my reflection, I had mental pictures of what my hair could end up looking like. I shuddered at the thought, scary! Then I see a bright yellow porsche pull up, I turn and see the passenger window start to roll down. "Hey Bella! Sorry if I had you waiting long." It was Alice.

"Oh no, I just got here. Nice car by the way."

She smiled. "I know, right! It was a gift from my dear brother Eddie, well kind of. But that's a long story. So hop in, Garrett hates to be waiting." Okay….that was weird, but I guess coming from Alice what else would it be.

The drive to the salon didn't take long, it was located in a small high class plaza. I could almost swear that almost every car in the parking lot was a Mercedes Benz. We pulled up to the curb, they freaking have valet at the plaza. Who does that? Luckily the valet station was right in front of Garrett's salon.

Right when we stepped in Alice quickly greeted Garrett. "Hey sweetie how have you been?" Garrett was an average built with a tan that looked two shades too dark, very short gray platinum hair that anyone can spot from miles away. He definitely looks like the type that likes attention, they exchange a few hush words and then he turns to me. "Well you must be Bella, aren't you a doll. Come here sugar and give me a hug." Before I could decide what to do he moved towards me, he must of noticed my hesitation. "Oh come on I know you can hug harder than that. Oh dear!" He pulled back to look me in the face. Your not a homophobe are you?"

My eyes widened. Uh….what? I….I…." Oh my god he's gay!

"You know it's going to be very difficult to work on your hair if I cant touch you." He had the goofiest grin ever, I couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter and he laughed right along with me. "Come have a seat and bear your soul to little old Garry." He guided me to an empty seat.

Garrett was a riot once he got talking there was no getting him to stop but I didn't mind. It kept the pressure off me making conversation and for that I was thankful. Alice was getting a facial so she left us alone for a while. "Okay doll let's get your hair loose, shall we?: he took my hair down from the ponytail I had been wearing. I was still a little nervous. "You have pretty hair Bella and it's going to make my job really easy." I smiled at him through the mirror.

When he was done he hollered for Alice, she came prancing around the corner. "Hey so how does my model loo….OH….MY….GOD! She looks fabulous you really out did yourself this time Garrett." the both of them were giddy with excitement, I was being spun around in the chair and I came face to face with the new me. Garrett had only made slight changes to my hair but boy did they make a difference, I think I know what Alice meant when she said picture friendly. Garrett had given me more layers and added some reddish highlights, he had blow dried and curled to get the full affect. I was truly starting to look like a real model now, I loved it!

I turned to look back at them, they were still staring at me. "I love it Garrett, thank you Alice!" I didn't know what else to say. We said our goodbyes and made plans to get together for some margaritas and I was all for it, I can just imagine the blast we'll have with Garrett.

Now in the car and on our way home I took it upon myself to thank Alice. "Thanks for this opportunity Alice, I'm really enjoying it all."

She smiled. "Don't mention it. Are you hungry?" I had only had coffee in the morning so my stomach was starting to growl, I nodded. "Good, I know the perfect place they make the best tuna cranberry salad."

We were sitting down now and waiting on our order, it was a really nice place. It feels like we are sitting in the middle of a garden. Alice decided to get something from the bakery next door and asked me to answer her phone incase her husband called. A minute after she leaves her phone rings, that was fast. I grab her cell phone, not hesitation to answer it. I didn't even think to check the caller id. "Hello, Alice's phone."

"Rose what time are you and Alice to meet us?"

I've hear that velvety voice before, it was Edward. Shit! What do I say? "Uh…..umm…" I was stuck.

"Wait….who is this?"

I panicked and pressed the end button, what am I going to say to Alice? What if he calls back? Alice was back and was looking right at me, like if she knew. "Bella do you feel okay? You look a little flush."

"Yes!" Shit control yourself Bella. "I'm fine, look you had a call but before I could ask who it was the call dropped. Sorry!" it was the best I could do, I really hated lying to Alice.

"Don't worry about it, it it was important they will call back." Our food arrived, it was definitely the best tuna salad I had tasted by far, who would have thought cranberries in tuna would taste good. After lunch Alice took me home on our way she mentioned meeting up with her husband and brothers. I hope my little lie doesn't come up later.

The photo shoot was finally here! I was actually excited, I have been working hard for this day and hoped it pays off. I would be lying if I said I wasn't having a mental breakdown. I would hate to fail Alice and the rest of the girls because they had worked just as hard as I did.

I was told to make sure I was on time, not to worry about clothes, makeup or hair everything will be taken care of. Which was perfect I was barely able to shower and slip into my Victoria Secret velour suit. As I was walking into the living room I spotted jess on the couch. "Good luck Bella! I know you are going to rock!" she gave me a big hug.

"Thanks Jess, keep your fingers crossed."

"You know I will, now hurry before your late." I was out the door, in the taxi and on my way.

I was sitting in the makeup chair trying to zone myself out but it just wasn't working, I was starting to really get nervous, Garrett appeared out of nowhere. "Come sweetie they are about to start, let me take a look at you." I stood up and he looked at me from head to toe. "Dashing! Now don't you worry about a thing, this is you now." He gave me a quick hug, and sent me on my way.

Gianna was the first to start shooting, of course they would take the professional first and leave the inexperienced for last. Alice wanted me to watch Gianna work, her session was done so fast I hardly had time to focus. Sam the head photographer was complementing her expertise, wait till I'm up I have no skills whatsoever. Victoria was up next, she was very comfortable with her sexuality so she did just as well as Gianna. Her photo shoot took a little more time but I was able to see how more bold her shots were. Heidi was next then Kate, they both took an even longer time for the photo shoot. They weren't as comfortable as Gianna and Victoria were but I know they weren't as nervous as I was and they did great. I wonder how long into my session we'll be before the photographer storms out in frustration.

Alice was by my side the whole time as we watched the other girls in there solo shoots, reassuring me that I'll do great. With her being here majority of my anxiety evaporated; but there was still the awkwardness of being in front of a strangers taking pictures of me.

As Sam was talking to his crew about the lighting, background for my photo shoot I turned to Alice, "I don't think I can do this, this isn't me I'm not a model I'm no…" Alice looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"Bella..." She reached for my upper arms and rubbed her hands up and down consoling me. "Everything is going to be fine, you will do great don't underestimate yourself. Just relax, do you need anything?"

Why was I being such a nut case? None of the other girls had a problem with the photo shoot but then again they weren't as clumsy or a fucked up self-esteem either. Nope, they were coordinated, sexy and full of potential. I was fiddling with the tie to my robe, when I glanced up at Alice , she still looked worried. Fuck! I was being such an idiot how can I be so selfish Alice is counting on me. I looked around at the photography crew, they are professionals. "No I'm good. I'm not going to let you down Alice ." I pulled at the tie and let the robe fall off my shoulders. "Let's get this photo shoot over with."

Alice had the biggest grin, she took the robe and led me towards Sam. "Look Bella, if you feel that you can't finish just let me know and we will stop. I don't want to push you." She leaned in towards my ear. "I know there's more to it then you worrying about not having any modeling experience." She grabbed my arm and brought me to a halt, she was a strong little thing. "I don't know what's going on but I can see it in your eyes. You can trust me Bella I'm here for you." She pulled me into a hug, and then continued leading me towards Sam. She has no idea but can I really trust her? "Sam, this is our finishing model making her debut, my good friend…..Bella." She emphasized my good friend, I think she was letting him know that I was new to this and he'll need a lot of patience.

"Hello Bella. I understand that you are one of our inexperienced models, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. We need to go over a few things. First thing to know about modeling is never look straight into the camera unless you are told. Do not stand still or straight with your arms flat at your side unless you are told. You have to constantly be moving and changing your facial expressions from sad, happy, angry, horny and thoughtful. If you can express it do it, that's my motto. I encourage you to do anything you are comfortable with, if you want to hike up your dress go ahead, if you want to open up a button from your top to show more cleavage go ahead. Do you understand me so far?" I nodded, I didn't think I could talk I was a little intimidated by him. "Okay. If I see you do a pose that I like I will tell you to hold it, when I got the shot I will say continue. I might ask you to do certain poses, like for instance lift your hair up, look to the left or right. So be expecting it and go with the flow. Sometimes these photo shoots can take up to a few hours so if you feel you need a break just go ahead and let us know and last but most important if at anytime you feel uncomfortable let us know. Please do not hesitate, do you have any questions?"

I cleared my throat. "No."

"Okay then let's get started." He walked me over to the background drop where there was an X marked on the floor with black tape. "You will stand here. Try to stay around the X." I looked down at the X, how was I going to know if I moved away from the X? I don't think they will like it if I kept on looking down at the floor to make sure. "Don't worry too much about it, if you wander to far from the mark I will let you know. Jacob can you come here please." A tall, tanned, muscular guy walked towards us. "Bella this is Jacob our props manger and my soon to be protégé. Jacob this is Bella."

Jacob reached out his hand and had a huge grin that showed his perfect bright smile. "Hi Bella nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Jacob."

"Jacob will be assisting us with our background drops and props. So don't mind him if he gets in the way just keep on doing what your doing, unless told otherwise. Okay now that everything is set we can get this shoot started." Sam walked towards his camera to set up and left me and Jacob standing there.

"So it's your first time huh? Hey don't you worry, you'll do great. Let me give you a tip… become one with the camera."

Become one with the camera? I'm sure I looked confused. "Excuse me?"

"Become one with the camera. You know….block everything and everyone out; don't think about Sam, Mrs. Whitlock, the crew or me. It's just you and the camera, trust me it works."

"Okay Bella I'm ready when you are." Sam hollered.

I looked towards Sam, okay I could do this. I moved to stand on the marked X. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, I scanned the room. Sam, Alice, the crew and Jacob were all looking at me. _"Become one with the camera." _Jacob's voice kept repeating in my head like a tune, I shut my eyes really tight and took a few deep breaths. I could hear Sam and Alice in the distance. "Maybe we shouldn't push her to do this shoot, you should have enough shots with the other girls."

"No! I know she can do this, she just needs a little time." Alice said fervently.

"_Become one with the camera. It's just you and the camera no one else."_

I opened my eyes; I glanced at Jacob and gave him a quick grateful smile. "I'm ready."

Jacob's advice really did help me out; I moved with grace and attitude. Not once did I hear Sam ask me to move back to my mark or suggest a pose, all I heard throughout my photo shoot were murmurs of how amazing I was doing. Alice was constantly squealing in the distance and cheering me on. I was only supposed to have five outfit changes but Alice decided to add a few more. I probably would have complained but I was so comfortable with modeling and I really wanted Alice to know I was serious about this.

Before I knew my solo photo shoot was over, a lot less time then what I originally expected that's for sure. We were now working on a group photo session, it was a lot more fun to work with the rest of the girls. Gianna and Victoria eventually coupled up and so did Heidi and Kate. I ended up in the middle posing on my own while they held onto each other. This photo shoot was over before we knew it, we even sighed in disappointment. At the end we all walked over to Sam's laptop as he loaded up all the shots. I was amazed, we all were. They were beautiful shots, at first I didn't even recognize myself. Everyone was complementing me on what a good job I did, even Sam came over to me and told me I was a natural. Who would have thought/

Alice decided to take us all out to eat and celebrate the success of the shoot. I however was celebrating something else, I was slowly but surely breaking out of my rut. No more dwelling on my mistakes, the past is the past and nothing more. But first I needed to thank someone.

Right before we were getting ready to leave I walked up to Jacob. "Hey. I just wanted to thank you for your advice it helped a lot, more then you'll ever know."

Jacob smiled down at me. "I told you it would. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, you definitely have a talent."

"You think so? I did enjoy it, very much. I wouldn't have if it wasn't for you, I owe you big time."

"Well that sounds interesting, hmm I might just take you up on that." He was contemplating his IOU.

I couldn't understand it but I felt like I have known him forever, kind of like a big brother. "It's once in a lifetime so you better make it good." I smirked at him.

"Cool. I'll let you know when I decide but until then why don't we go ring up Mrs. Whitlock's credit card bill with a few rounds of shots. What do you say?" He put his arm around my shoulders.

Giggling as we walked to try to catch up with the rest of the group. "Hell yeah I have a lot to celebrate."

**A/N: Don't forget to review folks, they make us really happy you have no idea.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: WARNING….If you are not 18 or older do not read this story. Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot you have no idea. Keep them coming! Also follow us on twitter DAWLLSnCCCs**

**Disclaimer: All of Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Ch. 7

IOU

I can not believe how awesome these few months have been, I can't remember when was the last time I felt so alive. I really have Alice to thank, if it wasn't for her being, well….Alice I would have never in a million years feel so good inside. God I must sound like such a big pansy, but it's true. For the first time in a very long time I can see myself and not be disgusted. Alice turned out to be a very close friend of mine; I must say she called it, alright. I sometimes think that Alice must have some psychic abilities because the way she could predict things is flat out scary. We've been spending a lot of time together lately, and to my surprise she hasn't brought up Edward again. That could either be a good thing or a bad thing. For all I know Edward must have told her he wasn't at all interested and for my sake she has left that topic alone. I thank my busy schedule because after school and my two jobs the coffee shop and modeling, I have little if any time to think about him. I'm so exhausted at the end of the day I head straight to bed.

Since my schedule has been so busy I haven't spent much time with Jessica. One morning I woke up with a note posted on my door. _"Hey stranger remember me? Can I make an appointment to talk to my friend? Your roommate Jess!" _I'm surprised she didn't knock my door down but I guess I've been neglecting her. Usually when I'm home she's out and when she's home I'm out there just isn't much time for us to spend together. I am definitely making time, knowing Jess the next time it wont be a note I'll be waking up to.

It was Saturday and I had the day off so I ended up making plans to go shopping with Jessica. The best way to get on her good side is a good shopping spree; she has been a bit jealous about me spending so much time with Alice . She had given me the whole guilt trip about how I just met her and I am so much closer to Alice then I have ever been with her, so I guess I can sacrifice my insanity for a few hours for her sake.

My bedroom door suddenly opened, "Bella you better be up its 7am already."

Jess was standing in the middle of my room I was finishing putting my hair up in a bun. "Relax, I'm ready so let the torture begin." I began to laugh out loud.

"Shut up Bella! You know how it gets on the weekend at the stores, and we have a lot of shopping to do." She had her game face on, there was no stopping Jessica when it came to shopping. I remember one time there was a sale at her favorite shoe store; she almost got into a confrontation with some girl over a pair of Louis Vuitton pumps. I just didn't get it but I've never been much of a fashion diva. We had a light breakfast and a large coffee we definitely needed the extra energy boost and then we were off.

It was passed noon already we have been up and down, in and out of stores for the past four hours and I was beyond exhausted. Jessica was up in front, I've been trying to catch up to her for an hour now. I just don't know how she does it; she turned to look at me. She didn't even have a trace of sweat on her forehead. "How are you doing back there?"

She stopped and waited for me to catch up. "Not as good as you."

She began to laugh, "Come on Bells this is suppose to be fun!"

I had to admit I was having a good time; I had bought me a new outfit and some very cute pumps. It felt good to pay with my hard earned money, instead of some creepy guy's credit card. "I'm having fun it's just we haven't stopped in the last hour, and my stomach is starting to growl, its trying to say FEED ME!"

We both began to laugh. "Yeah me too, plus I'm done with my shopping, how about you?"

"Girl I've been done let's go get something to eat."

We decided to go to a bar and grill called The Kitchen, we've heard they serve great Mexican food. They seated us out in the patio which was great, it was a nice day the sun was out and there was a nice breeze. Jessica ordered a margarita on the rocks and I decided to have the same. We talked about her little escapades and Aro. She thinks he wants her to move in with him but he hasn't asked her yet, she has always had an act for assuming things. Whatever floats your boat, right? We also talked about school, work and the photo shoot, although I had told her about it already. I obviously hadn't given her enough details.

The waitress was walking our way with a tray of drinks when I flagged her down for another round. "Miss can we have another margarita, please."

"Oh! Well actually I was bringing these to you ladies, compliments of the gentleman sitting at the bar on the far corner." She pointed in the direction of the bar and gave us a wink before she walked away.

I was a little surprised by the gesture whoever this man was, I glanced at the bar and there he was sitting on a stool smiling like a fool. I smiled back at him and mouthed thank you, he must have took that as an invitation because he got up from his stool and was coming towards our table. Jessica was casually stirring her margarita. "I'm more then positive it's one of my clients, instead of sending a drink they should pay for our tab. Did I tell you Aro wants me to stop seeing my other clients? I think he wants me to be his girlfriend or something. Imagine that…"

I cut Jessica off right when he got to our table. "Jacob! It's good to see you again, how have you been?"

Jess seemed a little irritated that I interrupted her but once she got a look of Jacob that scowl turned into a smile, a very seductive I want to eat you smile. I shook my head and felt bad for Jacob getting treated like a piece of meat. "Hey Bella! I've been good, really good. How have you been? Still strutting your stuff for Mrs. Whitlock?" He had a huge smile the whole time we talked.

"Yeah I still work for her, I love working for her she's a good boss and an even better friend." I can see Jessica rolling her eyes.

"That's good. You know we are going to be covering the fashion show; Mrs. Whitlock liked our work on the photo shoot so she wants us to photograph the show. So we will get to work with each other again." God he could be a Colgate model with that killer smile of his.

"Mmmmm, work with each other again huh….that sounds really interesting." Jess knew how to make nothing into something; I give her a warning glare.

"That sounds cool you guys really know your stuff if it wasn't for you and Alice I probably wouldn't have made it through that photo shoot. I owe you big time Jacob. Why don't you grab a seat and join us."

"I'd love to but I'm actually heading out I need to meet up with some friends of mine but speaking about that IOU I might want to cash that in already." I arch my eyebrow at him. "How would you like to join me and a couple of my friends tonight we are going to this new club they opened a few weeks ago, suppose to be the hottest spot in town. It's kind of a bitch to get into but I'm sure we can manage, so what do you say?" He turns to Jessica who is eyeing him like a piece of eye candy. "Um your friend here can come to, the more the merrier."

I turned towards Jess, I knew once he invited Jess there was no way I could not say yes because she would most definitely drag me by my hair to that damn club. Jess was nodding her head, "Okay sure, what's the name of this club?"

Jess and Jacob both said enthusiastically. "After Dark!"

Eight hours later we are pulling up to the swanky new night club downtown. Of course Jess didn't want to park her own car we pulled up to the valet; she is so spoiled by Aro I would not be able to put up with Aro catering to my every need. The valet helped us out the car and guided us to the line to get into the club. As we started walking along the sidewalk to the end of the line someone grabbed my arm, I spun around ready to cuss this person out when I saw Jacob's goofy grin. "Hey Bella!" He pulled me into his chest for a big bear hug. I pulled back after a few seconds and glanced at the group of people surrounding us. "Guys this is Bella and her friend Jessica and these are the guys."

Jess and I both said hello to everyone. I didn't realize right away but everyone was coupled up, weird. We were in line for about 30 minutes now, Jess was getting impatient. She was tempted to call Aro and see if he can get us on the VIP list, she was such a baby. A few minutes later a familiar yellow Porsche pulled up to the curb and the valet rushed to the car. Alice popped out of the driver's side in the tiniest black dress I've ever seen. "ALICE !"

She turned towards the line and scanned the people until she noticed me. "Bella?" I waved her over. "Bella! What are you doing here?" She looked surprised, is it because I'm out clubbing?

"Jacob invited me and my roommate to join him and his buddies tonight."

"Oh!" She looked like she was contemplating something.

"Why? Should I not be here?" I was a little offended by the way she was acting.

She gave me a weak smile. "No it's just you caught me off guard that's all. Come, all of you I can get you in."

Everyone cheered, I on the other had knew there was something else to Alice 's attitude and I was going to get to the bottom of it. She must have noticed my hesitation. "My brother is the Manager of this club." As everyone was walking towards the entrance I froze in place. Her brother? My heart was fluttering a thousand beats a minutes. "Bella? What's wrong?" She was tugging on my wrist.

I looked up to her face. "My shoe got caught, you said...your brother?"

"Yeah my brother Emmett he's the Manager, come on I'll introduce you. I believe you two haven't been introduced yet, he's been dying to meet you." She gave me a sly smirk. As we walked up to the door the bouncers greeted Alice and let us all through with no questions asked, we weren't even carded. They did put yellow wristbands on us before we walked in. Alice led us to the VIP section where she bounced over to a tall lanky, blonde man. "Sweetie I want to introduce you to someone, this is Bella. Bella this is my husband Jasper."

"Why Bella I've heard so much about you it's my pleasure to finally meet you."

"It's nice to finally meet you too." He was very handsome they made a perfect couple.

"ALLY! What took you so long? Deciding what little black dress to wear out of the millions you have?" A tall burly man with dark hair came towards us from the other side of the VIP room. "Who do we have here? You brought a posse with you?"

"Em this is B E L L A! Bella this is my oldest brother Emmett and the beautiful blonde behind him is his wife Rosalie."

WHAT THE FUCK! His wife? She was the woman I seen Edward with the night of the charity Gala, so if she wasn't his date that meant he was there alone! FUCK! I kept looking at Rosalie then back at Emmett then back to Rosalie again. Shit I'm being rude. "Hi! I'm Bella."

Emmett laughed. "I think we established that already. Damn I guess the rumors were right Ally, she's a cute little thing no wonder..."

"How about some shots!" Alice shouted.

My eyebrows furrowed at his comment, I had a feeling he was leaving something out and Alice must know what that is. I needed to get away and think, fast. "Well it's nice to meet you all, but I need to get back with my friends. Maybe I'll see you around, Alice thanks for getting us in quickly I owe you."

"Oh sure no problem, you know I would do anything for you Bells. You don't have to…"

I cut her off before she could trap me into staying here in the VIP room with them. "I know Alice , gotta go I'll see you later." I pecked her on the cheek really fast and bolted out of there.

"In the count of three get your shots ready, 1….2…3…." We all slammed our shot glass on the table; I quickly sucked on a lime. I can feel the warmth spreading all over my body, this feels good. By this time I had totally forgot about the awkward conversation I had earlier with Alice and Emmett.

Jessica grabbed my hand and pulls me to the dance floor; I had forgotten how fun it is to be out with friends. When I hear my song, _"I want to break this spell that you've created"._ I could feel the music vibrate my body, I close my eyes. I start to rock my hips from side to side and I move my hands up and down my body. I loosen my hair and let it fall down my back, I felt like I was on cloud nine. I stepped back and bumped into Jess. "Girl you were about to make me fall." I was giggling; I open my eyes and saw that most people had left the dance floor I was about to turn to Jess when I felt someone start to grind on me from behind. I quickly turn and see this sweaty, bulky guy and now he has his hands on my waist trying to push me towards him. I try to push away but the more I tried the tighter his grip got. "Let go!" I screamed but I wasn't sure he heard me because he kept breathing on me, he smelled like pure alcohol.

"Come on girl you know you like that." He was slurring.

Everything started to spin faster when I felt a hand on my arm. "Let her go, NOW!" It was Jacob. I felt his strong hold release me and I tumbled against Jacob. "Are you ok Bella?" I nodded; then Jess grabbed me and to took me back to the table. She handed me a glass of water, I was starting to feel better when Jacob returned. "How you feeling?" He looked so worried.

"I'm fine Jacob thank you for helping me out."

"Don't worry Bella I wouldn't let anyone hurt you." Jess started asking what happen to the guy, Jacob said that security and Alice 's brother kicked the guy out and made sure he would never be allowed back in. How embarrassing, Emmet must think I led him on or something, I must look like such a tease.

"I'm going to the restroom, I'll be right back." I stood up and Jess asked if I wanted her to come but I said no, I needed some time alone. I made my way through the crowd and walked down the hallway towards the restroom, the music was drowning out.

"Shit, you need to stop Tanya we can't do this here in the club." I froze, that sounds like Edward I must be really drunk and hearing things.

"Oh Edward you know you want me, stop trying to fight it. I can feel your hard on through your pants. Mmmm….."

I couldn't see them, so I started to walk faster and tripped over my foot landing right by the stairs. "FUCK." I quickly got up and saw their silhouette in the shadows under the stairs, I ran inside the bathroom. I went into a stall and sat down, shit I just had to fall right in front of them. It just never fails me and my bad luck FUCK ME! I go to the sink to wash up and still feeling buzzed. I splash some water on my face and neck. Then I hear the door open and this tall strawberry blonde bomb shell with big boobs comes in giggling and stands in front of the mirror to fix her lipstick. I was about to turn and leave when she started to talk.

"Hi, Sorry you had to see that."

I turn to look at her. "Excuse me?" Acting oblivious to what I had heard earlier.

She had a lock of hair around her finger and had a wicked smile. "We just can't seem to keep our hands off each other, and you know how that is."

I guess Edward is into the artificial hoe bags. "Don't worry I didn't see a thing."

I left the bathroom and ran right smack into someone, when I look up I see his electric green eyes. I felt my knees go weak, he held me up and pulled us into the shadows under the stairs. I couldn't get a single coherent thought in my head; all I can think of is his intense glare and his glorious mouth. I can feel his breath touch my skin, he was so close. I felt my breathing accelerate, my chest began to rise at an alarming rate. I felt his hand move up my arm into the crook of my neck. "Isabella, did you hurt your self?"

"Wh…what?" Tanya was coming out the restroom and walked right by us. "Your girlfriend…"

Then he let his hand fall from my neck and he gracefully kneeled on the floor. He place a hand on my ankle and another behind my knee, he slowly lifted my leg so that my foot was resting on his thigh to examine my knee. His hand that was resting on my ankle slowly began to slide up my calf sending delicious waves that settled between my thighs. He gently rubbed my knee and said, "It looks like you might have some bruising but other than that you should be fine. Should you need further assistance give me a call, I'll refer you to a doctor and I will take care of all the expenses."

"You will what? Who do you think I am? I don't need shit from you or any other asshole!" I don't know what came over me, but when I heard him say that he will take care of all the expenses I snapped, he made it seem like I needed his money. What the hell did he care if I was hurt and needed a doctor? He must think I'll bribe him for his indecent exposure scene, JERK.

He was standing now hovering over me, I couldn't see his face but I can feel his stare it was electrifying, I had to get away. I tried pushing my way through, but instead I just ended falling into his arms. They were tight around my body; his scent was intoxicating I couldn't hold back any longer. "Bella." He whispered into my ear.

**A/N: Don't forget to review folks, they make us really happy you have no idea. The song listed in this chapter is "Time Is Running Out" By Muse **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: WARNING….If you are not 18 or older do not read this story. Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot you have no idea. Keep them coming! Also follow us on twitter DAWLLSnCCCs**

**Disclaimer: All of Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Ch. 8

REVERIE

EPOV

Her deep chocolate brown eyes were now on mine questioning, daring me to move forward. I couldn't let her go not with out tasting her, not again. Without a word I guided her up the stairs and into my office; this was the point of no return. As we enter I shut the door and locked it. I pulled her back and pinned her against the door, I pushed her hair to the side and kissed the softness of her neck. Her hands were at my shoulders, she pushes me back till I feel the edge of my desk. She began to unbuckle my pants, I tried to hold her back but she didn't stop. She dropped to her knees taking my whole length into her mouth.

"Shit!" I tried to control my breathing, I didn't want to cum right then. She bobbed her head and took my cock completely into her mouth, over and over again. It took skills; a lot of jaw and throat flexing to do that. "Ughh, yeah like that baby, suck just a little bit o…Oh shit!" Damn it I was going to come to soon, I slipped my hand through her chocolate brown hair. I loved the scent of her hair, strawberries I think. I wrapped her hair around my hand and was guiding her slowly up and down my shaft. I wanted her to know I was in control. She withdrew my cock from her mouth, and with her tongue she slowly circled my head lapping up the pre cum like it was sweet candy. I massaged her scalp encouraging her to get creative with that talented mouth of hers, she took me in her mouth again and when she withdrew this time she scraped her teeth all the way up my shaft and bit my head. I hissed it was painful but a good pain, I gently tugged on her hair so I could see those beautiful brown eyes while I came in her mouth. "Bella…" I hissed, she glanced up but what I saw weren't brown eyes, they were blue. Her hair wasn't brown either it was strawberry blonde, "FUCK!" I shot my load into her mouth, gripped her hair harder and stared wide eyed at the woman on her knees. It wasn't Bella; of course not. It was Tanya, but her image was so real I let it take over me.

Her mouth popped off my cock. "WHAT THE FUCK CULLEN, WHO THE FUCK IS BELLA?" Tanya scratched up my legs with her claws while she wiped her mouth clean.

I didn't have the words to explain, "Not tonight Tanya I think I had a little too much to drink." I tried helping her off the floor but she slapped my hands away. She quickly got ready, and before she walked out the door she said, "Screw you Edward, I don't need this bullshit!"

Once she was gone I was able to relax Tanya sometimes rubbed me the wrong way. She has always been interested in having a relationship with me but I've always made it clear that I was only interested in having a non-monogamous relationship with her and nothing else. As far as I knew she had been fine with the idea.

Bella was starting to be a challenge I wasn't quite ready to handle at this time. I had tried to be uninterested by acting like a total jerk in our date. Although it worked for the time being she continues to cross my path. The more I see her and the closer I get to her, my desire and feelings of protecting her grows that much stronger.

My door opened slamming against the wall FUCK what now? It was Alice standing there giving me the evil eye I shook my head; I really don't want to deal with her bullshit right now. Fuck knowing her I wouldn't be leaving the office any time soon. I took a deep breath, "Edward…." Shit that wasn't good she never called me Edward. "What the hell happened tonight? Why was Bella mad? And don't say she wasn't mad at you she was looking right at you when I asked her what was wrong. FUCK Edward I swear you better not have hurt her, and what the hell was Tanya doing here?" Her posture relaxed and her eyes were now wide, "Please Edward she means the world to me don't take my best friend away. Please if you love me like you say you do don't ruin my friendship with her."

I leaned back into my chair and rubbed my face, did I really upset Bella that much?

I thought back to earlier in the night; I was up in my office I had a perfect view. I could see the entrance, the bar and dance floor. That's when I saw my little sister prance her way into the club like she owned it, and right behind her was Bella. I tried to stay away from her all night, as soon as she walked through those doors I knew I was in trouble. She was wearing a black sleeveless top with shorts; they looked like they were a one piece ensemble. What was she doing here, in this club, my club? Alice! Of course my sister was responsible for this, why am I surprised. I should have known better with her inquisition about our auction date, I laughed to myself. My meddling sister will get hers that's for sure but then that's when I noticed Bella was in my private VIP area with my brother and sister in law. Great! Not only does Alice have her pixie little hands imbedded in Bella but now my brother will be pestering me about her too. I needed to get her away from them but how? I quickly cleaned up my desk and hurried down to VIP before my siblings could embarrass me, by they time I got there Bella was gone. I was relieved but mostly disappointed; I wanted to get a closer look at her. Her scent was lingered around still; I scanned the club and found her taking shots with her buddies that she came into the club with.

Jessica! Of course she would be with her; they must be on a double date. I glanced at the group sitting on their table they didn't seem like the type, but what did I care. That was her lifestyle and I wanted nothing to do with it. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice where all over each other it was sickening I decided to head up stairs to the control room.

When I enter I was greeted by my staff, I quickly scanned all the monitors to make sure everything was running smoothly. Then I got a glimpse of Bella, most of the crowd had left the floor. There she was her arms sliding up and down her body; her hair swayed from side to side along with her hips. I was beginning to have a bit of a stiff problem inside my pants, I needed a drink. I was about to walk out when one of the security guys spoke. "Hey I think we might have a situation on the dance floor."

Somehow I knew it had to involve Bella, "What seems to be the problem?" I walked back towards the monitors. Monitor six had a clear image of a man behind Bella dancing too close. She had her eyes closed so I was sure she didn't know how close the man was to her. "Get someone on the floor quick."

He dispatched the closes security, he was making his way over there and I quickly ran towards her too. But before either one of us could get to her one of the guys from her group came to the rescue. He was tall, tan, bulky and yet you could tell by his face he was very young. Maybe too young to be in the club, I saw how he whispered into her ear then handed Bella over to Jessica. His attention was now back to the drunken pervert and was about to get into a confrontation with the man. But security had gotten hold of the guy before it escalated into a fight; he was escorted out of the club. I made sure that this man was not allowed in the club ever again. After that fiasco I kept a close eye on Bella it seemed that she was somewhat close to this steroid induced adolescent. I felt a strange impulse to take her from him, I didn't like the way he hovered on top of her small frame like he was about to crush her. I had actually gotten the nerve to go when I came across an acquaintance of mine. Tanya.

She was a very sexy looking woman; we usually hook up every now and then. Tonight she seemed to be very much in need of some release, she somehow got me under the stairs by the restrooms. Don't get me wrong I would have been all over her too, but I have a business to run and a reputation to uphold. So getting caught under the stairs indisposed was not a good idea, that's when I heard someone approaching. I heard a loud thud, I turned and who do I find sprawled out on the floor? Isabella! She was looking straight at me, although I was sure she couldn't make out my face she knew it was me I could feel it. She quickly got up and ran into the restroom.

I told Tanya to go freshen up and I would meet her at the bar. I knew I shouldn't be lingering by the women's restroom but I couldn't help myself. Before I knew it Isabella ran straight into me and I pulled her into the darkness with me. I wanted to check her out and make sure she wasn't hurt but most of all I just wanted to touch her. I needed to feel that surge of energy I felt when I touched her in my car. I was so close I can smell her sweet scent I slowly glided my hand up her arm to the crook of her neck. I can feel her chest began to rise, her breathing was accelerating, "Bella did you hurt your self?"

"Wh…what? Your girlfriend…"

I let my hand fall from her neck as I kneeled down; I placed a hand on her ankle and another on the back of her knee. I gently lifted her leg so that her foot could rest on me, I took my hand that rested on her ankle and went up her calf. I could feel the small goose bumps rise from her skin as my hand touched her. If only I could reach further up, but instead I rubbed her knee. I told her that she might have some bruising but other than that she would be fine; I even offered to take care of any medical bills if she indeed needed any medical assistance. She seemed offended by my jester to pay for her medical bills, well actually down right pissed, I think she even called me an asshole. I was so turned on I couldn't say or do anything but stair into her beautiful eyes. I didn't understand what she was so angry about it was only right I owned the club therefore I was liable for her injuries. Unless she didn't know it was my club but surly Alice must have told her. She tried pushing her way through but instead tripped, her body was now flushed against mine, "Bella." Her name, a whisper rolling from my lips, she stood still. I couldn't let her out of my grasp just yet, I pulled her back and pinned her against the wall with my leg in between hers. I could feel the heat coming from her pussy; I could feel my cock twitch. I had her and she knew it. She had her head down avoiding my eyes; I picked up my hand and slid it down her arm. My thumb was extended and gently grazed her hardened nipple; she then snapped her head up and gasped up towards my face. I leaned in closer to the point where our noses were side to side skimming each other. Her mouth was slightly open; I licked my lips getting ready to take what was rightfully mine. My moistened lips touched her pink pouty lips but before I could deepen the kiss my blackberry rings.

I hesitated a moment, but before I can move forward she had turn her cheek and got away from my grasp. She looked pissed, I tried to follow her but before I could reach her she was holding on to her male friends arm leaving the club together.

I couldn't understand why I felt such a strong embrace come over me whenever she was close. I sat at the bar. "Scotch on the rocks, and keep them coming." I had no idea how long I had been sitting at the bar, but by now I had a pretty good buzz. I could still see Bella's eyes, her scent and the feel of her skin still present at the tips of my fingers. I then felt her arms go under my own gripping my chest I slowly turn…

**A/N: We thought we might give you an early Halloween treat and give you a whole chapter into the mind of our GORGEOUS Edward Cullen. What will he do about his new strange fixation over Bella?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: WARNING….If you are not 18 or older do not read this story. Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot you have no idea. Keep them coming! Also follow us on twitter DAWLLSnCCCs**

**Disclaimer: All of Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Ch. 9

UNEXPECTED VISITOR

"Thanks Jacob, overall it was a good night." I forced a smile. I felt bad that the night had to end the way it did. First that ass on the dance floor, honestly who do guys think they are? Thinking they can just come and rub their junk on you whenever they want, like they are marking their territory.

"Sorry I wasn't there sooner." He looked so sincere.

"Don't worry about it, you cant save me from all the jerks in the world." I could see in his eyes that he was contemplating something. "Besides it really wasn't that bad." I gave him a hug. "Goodnight Jacob." Then I walked away towards my apartment.

I was still thinking about tonight's events, I couldn't warp my mind around how things got so out of control back there. As I walked through the door Jess was standing right in front of me blocking my way to my room. "So are you going to tell me what happened back there?"

"What are you talking about Jess, weren't you there? Didn't you see everything?" I was beyond irritated and didn't want to have this conversation now or later.

"Well after you came back from the longest trip to the bathroom in history and I should know I'm an expert at long bathroom breaks you cant look like this all the time without serious dedication….." She paused after her little rant then said, "you looked a bit upset when you came back."

Was she serious? "Well maybe you would be too if some ASSHOLE was rubbing his dick all over you too!" Where was she going with all this bullshit?

"Hmmmmm…..I thought it had something to do with Edward Cullen." She turned to sit down on the couch.

"Why would it involve him?" I thought back to when he had me pinned against the wall, then way my body came to life with his touch. Oh my god did she see something?

"I saw Edward come out of the corridor right behind you, he looked just as upset as you." She hesitated letting it sink in. "He stopped dead in his tracks when he seen you grab Jacob and practically dragged him out of the club."

FUCK! I wasn't going to hear the end of this one. "That was nothing Jess, I did run into him and we said hi that's it." I had kicked off my heels and sat on the other couch across from her. She was still eyeing me watching my every move, she knew I was hiding something this girl is impossible. "Besides he was waiting on some bimbo he was with."

Her eyes literally sparkled. "Oh…."

She began but I quickly cut her off. "Don't even go there Jess, I told you it was nothing!" I snapped, it was starting to get harder to control my feelings when it came to the topic of Edward Cullen.

"Relax girly I just figured it had to do with him, it looked like he was running after you but maybe he had lost his bimbo. As a matter of fact I did see a bimbo walk out before you guys, she looked like she was looking for someone. They must have just missed each other."

She was definitely testing me, I gathered whatever little strength I had left. "Probably, mystery solved can we move on?" I gave her the stink eye daring her to touch the subject again.

"Well if it's nothing to you and you're single as can be…..maybe you can do a favor for your precious friend." She gave me her sad puppy dog eyes.

"What favor would that be precious friend?"

Well Aro is having this banquet and his…."

I rolled my eyes and interrupted her. "NO! Jess I don't want nothing to do with your job or anyone who is involved in that circle. Not to mention James…..the way he looks at me just gives me an eerie feeling." I had goose bumps all over my body just thinking about it, Jess nodded in agreement.

"Bella it's nothing like that and that's why I am asking you."

I didn't understand what she was getting at. "I'm confused what is that your asking?"

"Aro's cousin from Chicago is coming into town for the banquet and doesn't have a date."

Great they have to ask the single lonely girl. "Right…..and Aro couldn't get him an escort? With all the money he spends on you, you would think they would add a second girl as a bonus for being such a devoted customer."

We both couldn't help but laugh. "Aro says he is a little shy and he wouldn't be comfortable with one of the girls, so that's when I thought of you."

"I don't know Jess I'm not much of a talker and I'm pretty sure he would have more fun with any of the other girls."

"That's the thing Bella he is pretty quite too, so it will work out just fine. Besides it's always good to meet new people seeing as how things didn't work out with Edward and all." She had a wicked smile, she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Fine! As long as James isn't nowhere near me."

"Who knows Bella both of you might actually hit it off, you need to loosen up a little." It looked like she was trying to do the cabbage patch. Did anybody do that anymore?

"Fuck you! I am going to bed."

After washing up I just couldn't wait to get into bed, till I started thinking about that beautiful bastard. AHHHHHH! I started to scream into my pillow. I could just sock him in the face, I could just kick him where it hurts…I could….I could….I could just have let him take me under those stairs and not give a fuck who caught us. He would have had his way with me and I wouldn't have stopped him. God what is wrong with me?

Then there was Alice, she knew something was up I could see it when she caught me leaving the club with Jacob. She asked me what was wrong and that's when I caught a glimpse of Edward heading towards the bar. He probably wouldn't even remember me in the morning after drowning himself in whisky. I scowled at him wishing I could burn a hole in the back of his head. Alice whipped her head around to see what I was staring at. I told her I wasn't feeling very well so I was heading home. That's when I go all GI Jane and grabbed Jacob and left the club. And now here I am alone in my bed thinking about my encounter under the stairs with Edward fucken Cullen.

It had been hard to fall asleep but when I did I was out cold. I woke up to sunlight shinning on my face. I got up, my head was spinning. I didn't even remember drinking that much last night. I made my way to the medicine cabinet, I needed aspirin ASAP!

I decided to hop into the shower, after my quick shower I made myself a strong coffee and some toast. After taking sleeping off my hangover I decided it was time to get up and do some cleaning. Jess had left a note that she would be back home late this evening. I decided it was okay to walk around the house with only my gray boy short undies, black tank and knee high stripped socks. I put my hair up in a messy bun and hooked up Jess ipod to the stereo, I started by cleaning the kitchen and made my way to the living room. By this time I had been up and down this house for about two hours, I was perspiring now I would have to take a shower when I was done.

I had just finished dusting the shelves in the living room when I heard one of my favorite songs playing, I hopped onto the coffee table and grabbed the dust brush to use as a mic. I started to stomp my foot and pump my fist in the air. "I love rock n roll….so put another dime on the jukebox baby…..I love rock n roll….so come an take your time and dance with me…." I turned and jumped onto one of the couches and looked up. OH MY FUCKEN GOD! I froze with my fist still in the air and the dust brush to my lips.

I must be dreaming, please let me be dreaming because right in front of me leaning against my wide open door was the green eyed god himself. He was just standing there with his arms crossed and the sexiest fucken smirk anyone has ever seen. Why would he come here? What did he want? Neither of us made a move, we just stood there staring at one another. I finally got the balls after thinking about him and his cock blocking blackberry. "Did you forget how to knock?" I had the "no you didn't fucken didn't" glare.

His smirk quickly disappeared. "I did knock but your door wasn't closed correctly and your door opened after a few knocks. I attempted getting your attention your attention but you were in the middle of your performance so I didn't want to interrupt." He was now wearing the goofiest grin, I could tell he was trying really hard not to bust out laughing.

"Oh." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Can I come in?"

I jumped off the couch and motioned him to come inside and closed the door. "So how did you know where I live?"

He turned to look at me. "Well I had your address from the charity event."

Of course he did, why did this have to be so awkward? "Right. Did your driver bring you here or how about your assistant?" I had to ask, I wanted to make him feel as awkward as I did. Maybe next time he has a date he can be a gentleman and pick up his own date. It must have worked because he looked like he was lost for words. Inside I was doing a happy dance.

His face quickly changed, he looked so serious all humor gone. "look Isabella I know that we didn't get off on a good note and I am here trying to make amends."

I turned to sit down when I noticed his eyes wandering around, I followed his gaze when I noticed what I was wearing. I jumped up trying to hide whatever I could with my duster. "OH! I'm sorry I wasn't expecting anyone, give me a second to change." I ran to my room and put some yoga pants and a hoodie on. I took a quick glance at the mirror, I definitely needed some type of makeup but I guess it was a little to late for that. I made my way back entering the kitchen and asked if he wanted something to drink, he nodded. I came back out with a glass of lemonade.

"Isabella you mean a lot to my sister Alice and she means a lot to me. I don't want there to be any awkwardness between us. I also came here to check on my, last night you left so quickly I didn't get a chance to fully examine you."

Was he for real? Is he trying to be courteous to me for the sake of his sister? "Look Edward as far as Alice goes she means a lot to me too, she has become a very close friend and I cant say I have much of those around. So I would do anything to keep it that way but like I said last night I don't need you to do anything for me, I can take care of myself." I didn't understand what his problem was, I know he's rich he doesn't have to rub it in my face. "Besides as you can see I am fine, I'm use to falling all over the place. I've been clumsy since the day I started to walk."

"I just needed to make sure you were okay, as the owner of the club I need to be aware of any possible claims so that it may be taken care of right away. Please understand."

"What the fuck? He owns the club? No wonder he is worried about me getting hurt. I must look like such an idiot. " I understand, I wasn't aware that you owned the club."

"My sister didn't tell you?"

"No she didn't but it all makes sense now. I must apologize for my outburst last night with all that happened and the few drinks I had I must have looked like some drunk girl who cant handle her liquor."

"No you didn't and it wasn't that bad." He has the cutest smirk, I could just jump him right here right now. "I have to get going now but I am glad we were able to clear the water. I guess we will be seeing each other I better circumstances next time."

He stood up and I walked him to the door. "Yeah I guess we will."

"Goodbye Isabella."

"Bye Edward." I stood there watching him walk out the door once he reached the end of the hallway he turned to look back at me and I quickly closed the door. I swear this man has me acting like some teenager with a crush…..this is going to be harder then I thought!

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, we both have kids and husbands that tend to need our undivided attention. Don't forget to REVIEW! Things are moving along I think there might be lemons up ahead! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: WARNING….If you are not 18 or older do not read this story. Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot you have no idea. Keep them coming! Also follow us on twitter DAWLLSnCCCs**

**Disclaimer: All of Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Ch. 10

MR. RIGHT

Why did this seem like dejavu? Here I was in our living room in a beautiful designer dress made by Alice, of course waiting on Aro's driver to pick us up. The banquet was being held at his manor which from what Jess told me is huge and extravagant. Chills spread throughout my body; I had the weirdest feeling about tonight. I don't think it's a bad feeling, it feels more like a fluttering in the pit of my stomach. I can usually sense when something bad will happen I get these bad feelings. I actually got those a lot in high school; it was like a sixth sense I always knew when I was walking into trouble. This feeling was definitely something different, kind of like an excitement or anticipation of some sort.

Maybe it's because I am meeting Aro's cousin Demitri? So this is kind of like a date; Jess did say he was different. It would be nice to meet a man that wasn't so full of himself for a change. That led me to think back to Edward, I guess I am a little judge mental. I mean he did apologize; but what exactly for? I shook my head and decided that that mystery was best left for another day; tonight I will meet a new man. Who knows he could be Mr. Right, or not he is Aro's cousin after all.

When we arrived at the manor people had already started arriving, I noticed a few familiar faces from the Gala that the Cullen's had held. As we made are way into the room where the party was being held I spotted Aro right away and next to him was a tall dark husky man. Jessica gripped my elbow and led me towards

them. As we got closer I noticed that the man had blue eyes that were now staring in our direction.

"Jessica! Bella! You both look exquisite. Come, come I would like to introduce you." Jessica ushered us faster, she was in a hurry. "Bella my dear this is my dear cousin Demitri, Demitri this is Bella."

I stared at him for awhile wondering if he would say anything but he didn't he just smiled and reached his hand out. "Um….it's nice to meet you Demitri." I said as I placed my hand in his and shook it.

He pulled back quickly and nodded in agreement, great this was going to be awkward. "So Demitri did Aro tell you that Bella is a model?" I looked at Jessica quickly giving her a glare. "What? It's true, she models for the designer Alice Whitlock. Have you heard of her?"

He nodded. I was almost positive that he wasn't going to talk at all tonight but then he said, "My….I knew someone that wore her line of clothing, so I am familiar with the name."

"Well she's practically Bella's BFF." She said it with a little bit of bitterness. "I'm sure Bella can introduce your friend to Alice if you ask her nice enough. Well I'll leave you two alone so you can get to know each other a little bit better." With that said she sauntered off to Aro's side. Did I ever mention that my dear friend has serious ISSUES!

We stood in silence for what seemed like hours but were probably only a few minutes. Out of the corner of my eye I caught some movement when I looked up it was Jess. She was mouthing to me. "Talk to him." I glowered at her. God all she knew how to do was meddle in my business. I groaned inwardly well at least I thought I did until Demitri finally spoke.

"Is something wrong Isabella?"

What? He called me Isabella, only Edward called me by my full name. "I'm sorry?"

"You sounded like something was bothering or hurting you are you okay?"

Shit! "Yeah I'm fine. It's just…..UGH! Jessica is a pain in my ass."

He just stared at me blankly then started laughing out loud, everyone in a five mile radius probably heard him. I glanced around and everyone was staring at us curiously, the only people smiling were Aro and Jess.

"You are refreshing."

Huh? I'm refreshing, what am I a drink? "I don't know what you mean by that."

"Well when Aro said he had a date for me tonight I wasn't really looking forward to it. I….god I don't know how to say this and not come off as an asshole." He paused. "I'm not like my cousin; I don't partake in the same hobbies as he does." I just stared at him, as he said hobbies he air quoted. I contemplated what he said and glanced in Aro and Jessica's direction. They were in a lovers embrace and I knew right then what he was talking about. "I'm probably confusing you even more I'm so sorry. I just don't want to offend anyone."

"No, no it's okay. I understand what you are saying now. Just so we are clear..." I air quoted my next sentence. "I'm not the type of deer that Aro likes to hunt." He let out a sigh of relieve. "God I could just imagine what people think of me, did you really think I was that type of… deer?"

"Well you never know with my cousin he can be very unpredictable at times so I always have to be on my toes when it comes to him. I'm sorry for assuming, it was rude of me."

"It's okay I guess I can see why that might have crossed your mind and if I was in your place I would probably be thinking the same thing. Now that we got that cleared up and taken care of how about we have a real conversation and get to know each other?"

He gave me a genuine smile and agreed. We talked for what seemed like hours, he told me about his family and business. As we talked through the night people came and went at our table, he seemed to feel awkward when we were approached by someone. It seemed like he wasn't very comfortable around other people he didn't know very well. I decided maybe it was best that we walked outside to get away from the music and people; he liked the idea and led the way.

He had just recently broken up with his girlfriend of 5 years. Her name was Jane and she was his world until he found her in their bed with two other men. Till then he hadn't realized that all she wanted was his money. He was blinded by love that he couldn't see her for the person she really was. My heart went out to him; I knew how it felt to be betrayed by someone you loved. I wanted to confide in him about my past but I just couldn't bear that pain resurfacing again. So I let him talk, which he did. He was such a good man; he never bad mouthed his ex in anyway as most men would have if they had been in his place. I reached for his hand to console him then our eyes locked, I felt a sense of relief. He leaned in and kissed me, it was a sweet and tender. When we broke apart Demitri looked flustered.

"Bella I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have done that; I don't want to lead you on. I need to be honest with you I'm not looking for a relationship. I still love Jane and it wouldn't be fair to you or anyone else for that matter."

Wow who is this guy? I couldn't help but laugh because this was so unreal that a guy could say stuff like that. He looked so confused. "Excuse me for laughing but I just can't believe you, you're just too good to be true. Demitri you are such a good man and whoever is lucky enough to have you I hope they treat you the way you deserve to be treated." I stretched up to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you for that kiss I needed it." I know this wasn't making any sense but for some reason he seemed to know exactly what I meant. Just because Demitri isn't the one for me doesn't mean that my Mr. Right isn't out there waiting for me.

We walked back into the party, he went to get drinks and I headed over to Jessica. "Soooo…where did you guys go? He's a cutie isn't he?"

I smiled. "We went for a walk and talked, he's a real sweet guy are you sure he's related to Aro?"

"Shut up! So did you run into Edward?"

"What? He's here?" My eyes began to wonder around the place.

"Yeah, I just seen him come back in a while ago and he didn't seem very happy at all. Did you guys run into him?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, we were just outside and I didn't see him. "No I didn't."

"Hmmm….speaking of the devil, look who's talking to the guys." She nodded in the direction of the bar.

I turn and saw Aro, Demitri and Edward having a conversation. I knew we had talked things out the night before but something told me that there was still much more to talk about between Edward and I. I quickly turned back to Jess when I saw his eyes meet mine.

"Wow if his eyes could eat you; you would be headless right about now!" She was cracking up.

Honestly! Was she getting a kick out of this? "What are you talking about Jess?"

"Please like you can't feel his stare from across the room? I am burning up right here standing next to you and I'm not even the one who he is looking at."

I turned back and sure enough he was still staring our way. "Why is he looking at me like that?" Shit. Did he see me with Demitri?

"He must have seen you with Aro's cousin, he looks like he might be jealous. Well good he can take a dosage of his own medicine."

"Shut up Jess, you don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes I do! You do too! I bet your panties all wet now!"

"Oh my god Jess!" I left her side and tried to get away from everyone and specially his stare. I found an empty room, it must be Aro's office. There was a big wooden desk it was dark the only light in the room came from a small lamp next to the window. I sat on the chair near the window; I couldn't understand why I was so nervous. That same feeling I felt before coming here was back. That's when I heard the door open, I quickly stood up. But when I saw who it was I got weak in the knees, I could hardly speak and I lost all control.

**A/N: I wonder who it could be? Any guesses? So Thanksgiving is this week I hope you guys are ready. DAWLLS wants to wait till next week to update, I on the other hand want to update this week so maybe if you guys can ALL give us a review I can convince her to update this week. It is Thanksgiving after all. And trust me you want the next chapter ASAP! *evil smirk* Have a Happy Thanksgiving!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: WARNING….If you are not 18 or older do not read this story. Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot you have no idea. Keep them coming! Also follow us on twitter DAWLLSnCCCs**

**Disclaimer: All of Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Ch 11

THE INEVITABLE Part I

"Edward…" It came out just over a whisper. He made his way towards me, walking slowly his eyes never leaving mine until he was standing right in front of me. That's when his eyes left mine looking at me from head to toe. I did the same, he had a gray suit with a black dress shirt and tie that fit him too perfect. His hair was a whole lot of mess of perfection just like his god like face. If my panties were wet now they were soaked!

He took his hand and placed it on the back of my neck sending delicious chills through my body.

"Isabella." I open my eyes that I didn't even know I had closed to find him staring at me intently. "Is he the one you want?"

"What? Who?" I couldn't even think straight.

"Demitri." He looked angry but yet so composed.

"No he's just…" I was cut off by his luscious lips crashing down on mine. Our lips were so urgent so needful. I couldn't take it; I wrapped my body around his and I thought I heard him growl when my body was finally flushed against his. I couldn't be sure I was too occupied with his mouth. He licked my bottom lip asking for permission I was gratified and opened my mouth; he then took my upper lip while I sucked his bottom lip. Then our tongues began to explore, he tasted so good I couldn't get enough of him. All that could be heard in the quite room was our breathing and the rustle of our clothes as we couldn't keep our hands off each other.

After what seemed like forever I was being lifted and pressed up against a wall it felt so cool against my now hot body; our mouths never leaving each other neither one caring to stop for air. His hand was now gliding over my sides till I felt his thumb graze the outside of my breast, a moan escaped from me. He was then grinding himself between my legs letting me feel him, all of him. I began to explore his body with my hands; his chest was firm as well as his stomach. I ran my hands up and down his torso, up to his shoulders and neck, down to his shoulder blades, down his back to his waste pulling him even closer if it was even possible.

With my legs wrapped around his waist he was gripping hard by my ass; his hard on right at my entrance. I started to rock my body against his giving me the friction my body was craving for. I was sure he growled this time. He then placed me on top of the desk, my buttocks slapping hard on the desktop, it felt so good. He made his way back between my legs needing the same friction I did. We both moaned at the same time as his hard cock made contact with my hot core.

"Aaahh…"

"MmmHmm…"

My hands were now tangled in his hair. "Bella." I couldn't stop. "Bella."

He was still kissing my neck and all I could manage to respond was, " Hmmmhm."

He was now looking at me with lust in his eyes. "We need to stop."

"Why? No." I went back for another kiss.

He kissed me back then looked into my eyes, he had a smirk on his face. "We can't do this here."

Some reasoning was coming back to me; "Oh' right." I lowered my gaze feeling a little ashamed of how out of control things got so quickly.

He placed his hand on my chin and lifted my face; "Would you like to go to my place or yours?" he was still smiling.

I jumped off the desk and wrapping my self around him again. "I don't care, get me out of here!"

I have no idea how we made out of there or even who seen us but we were now driving at full speed down a dark windy road. His hand kept kneading my leg ever so slowly coming closer and closer to my torturous entrance. I urged him on by placing my hand on top of his and let him touch me. He could feel the wetness through my panties; "I can't wait any longer!" he said. I looked up at him he took his hand away making me whimper at the lost of his touch. He then pulled over to the side of the road, it looked like we might be going all the way inside the forest but then he placed the car in park and turned off the lights. He was out the car and next to me in a flash; he helped me out and placed me on top of the car.

His hand was back to where it left off and I began to rock my self against it, he moved my panties aside then slipped a finger inside me. I was moaning like I never had before then I heard him tearing the panties from my body giving him better access. He continued to have his way with me when I felt his thumb grace my nub and without warning I came screaming out his name. "EDWARD!"

"That's right baby come for me!" He said against my skin.

I was still coming down from my orgasm when he helped me off the hood of the car, my legs were shaking. I heard him open a foil package, I didn't look away he was without a doubt the sexiest man I had ever seen. We were now kissing again he began groping my body with such necessity and I wanted him just the same. I was now facing the car when he lifted my right leg to the top of the hood while the other stood planted to the floor. His mouth was still on mine even in the akward position we were in, till he started to kiss and nip my skin down my neck to my shoulder when he swiftly slid inside me. When he was finally all the way inside to the hilt he paused. "Are you okay baby?" He breathed into my ear.

All I can do was moan. "MmmHmmm…"

His mouth was back on my skin, while he began his slow and torturous rhythm. "You feel so good; you don't know how much I've longed to have you this close to me."

"Oh…. Edward me too, mmmm…" I just couldn't help all the sounds that escaped my mouth. I had never been much of a talker in bed, but with Edward it was so real, so right.

"Tell me Bella…tell me what you want me to do to you."

"Love me Edward…ahhhhh…"

His grip became stronger he moved his arm across my stomach placing it between me and the car while his other was under my left arm gripping my shoulder harder. I wanted him all of him, I didn't want him to stop so I began to match his movements with mine. Slamming back into him harder and harder till I felt him bite down on my shoulder, my walls came crashing down on his cock while he came so hard causing my own orgasm to come down even more intense. We continued to rock against each other riding out my orgasm till our bodies were sprawled on top of the car.

I felt his body lift from mine, and I instantly felt a void when his body was no longer touching mine. I managed to fix my dress and seen when he picked my torn panties and placed them in his pants pocket. He opened the door for me and I got in wincing a bit when I manage to sit down, he had definitely stretched me out. I sure wasn't a virgin but I had never been with someone as enormous as Edward and it sure didn't help that the last time I had intercourse was a year ago. Before that I had a few one nightstands that failed, one reason was I was trying to act like something I am not. Second I wanted to feel wanted; at least that's what I thought; but now after being with Edward I know that wasn't it at all. I was looking for love; I just didn't know how.

We were on our way and I assumed it was his place since the area did not look familiar; we pulled up to a massive gate. "You live in a gated community?"

He chuckled. "Uh no…this is my house." I did a double take the drive up to his house was long, I thought it was a gated community but once we got over the hill top his house or should I say mansion came into view. "Welcome to Cullen Manor Isabella."

I looked shell shocked; I knew he was wealthy but WOW! This place was huge what the hell does he do for a living again? I looked back at him. "It's amazing I don't even know how to describe it."

"This is just the exterior wait till you see the inside." He parked the car, walked around quickly and helped me out. Which I was glad about since I was sore from our encounter on top of the hood of his car. He guided me up the stairs and opened the door he didn't even use a key or a code to get in. I was a little confused, who leaves there house unlocked? He must have caught on to my reaction because he said, "I have security on the grounds and cameras everywhere." He walked over to the wall near the door. "I also have an alarm system so there is no need to lock the house." Well that explains it. "Before I give you the grand tour would you like something to drink, I'm parched." He stared at me intensely.

He really needs to stop doing that I'm still not wearing any panties. "Yes, please."

He lead me through some beautifully carved double doors into the kitchen, every appliance was stainless steel, the cabinets had the same carving as the double doors it was spectacular. He walked over to the refrigerator that was double the size of your normal refrigerator, it must be custom made.

"Red or white wine?" he asked.

"Which ever you are having is fine."

He pulled out a dark bottle, reached for two glasses from a cabinet and walked over to the island in the middle of the kitchen. He poured the wine and handed me my glass, I sipped it slowly trying to absorb all that has happened tonight so far and to think the night hasn't even ended yet. Before I knew it he was on his second glass of wine, I felt a little self conscious so I tried to hurry with my glass he was obviously in a hurry. When he was done with his second glass, he set it down on the island and walked towards me as I took another drink of my wine. I was staring at him while I savored the taste of the wine with the glass still at my lips. He slowly raised his hand to the bottom of my glass and lifted it higher so that the wine started to drip out of the corners of my mouth and down my chin. He grabbed the steam of my wine glass and placed it on the counter, he then leaned into me and started to nibble on my chin and licked his way up to my lips; "The wine taste better on you…" I felt a draft on my back; I hadn't noticed that he had successfully unzipped my dress. Edward tugged on it and it fell and pooled at my feet. He backed me up into the island and lifted me so I was sitting on top; I shivered at the touch of the marbled counter on my bare flesh.

Reaching for the bottle of wine he said, "Lean back Isabella I'm still thirsty…"

I leaned back so I was holding myself up with on my hands resting flat against the countertop. Edward put the bottle up to my lips and started pouring wine into my mouth, as he was doing that he wedged himself in between my legs that dangled off the edge of the island. I tried to keep up with the flow of wine in my mouth but he was pouring too much, the wine overflowed and started falling out of my mouth. I shivered at the coldness of the trail of the wine that flowed down my chin, to my neck between my breasts, in my naval and in between my thighs. Edward set the bottle down with a clanking sound and stared at my red stained body. He leaned forward so he could lick the wine in between my breasts, which were heaving rapidly. Reaching behind me he unclasped my bra and threw it over his head where it landed I had no idea; I guess I could worry about that later.

He fondled my breasts as his face was smashed in between them, eventually he was attentive as he kissed, licked and sucked each of them. As he was doing this I was bucking my hips to get some type of friction, he must have noticed because he started to make his way down my torso making sure he licked every wine stained part. Once he went below my naval I knew what he was about to do, my stomach was doing flips and my heart went into overdrive. Was I comfortable with this? I never had a man go down there before, will I like it?

He reached for my ankles and gently lifted them up so that my heels were resting on the edge of the counter. As a natural reaction I closed my legs, he swiftly slid a finger inside of me. I threw my head back and moaned, "Oh god, yes." I slowly started to open my legs, and he slid another finger inside. I was waiting for him to plunge inside of me with his cock when I felt something unfamiliar, I could feel his hot breath at my entrance and I gasped and snapped my head up. I barely caught a glimpse of him licking his lips in anticipation before he dove into my pussy like it was a pie eating contest. I clamped my thighs on his head and tried to push his head away but he was so quick, he withdrew his fingers, slid his hands between my legs that were propped up on top of the counter and gripped my wrists. My legs were trembling from being over used so I wasn't able to keep my grip on his head, this must have been an incentive to him because he worked me even harder sucking on my sensitive clit. Now my whole body was trembling, I was biting on my lip trying to hold back the embarrassing moans I was making but it obviously wasn't working because every time I made a sound Edward would work me even faster.

When he realized I had relaxed a bit he released my wrists and my hands went automatically to his hair, he pulled away and whispered huskily, "Isabella….." I glanced down at him, and that's when I realized I hadn't looked at him at all down between my legs. "I want you to look at what I'm doing to you."

He kept his eyes on me as he stuck his tongue out and licked me from bottom to top and that's when I exploded, screaming; "OHHH SHIT! FUCCK Edward!"

He straightened himself, reached in his pocket for a condom and unbuckled his pants. "With pleasure Isabella." And with that he plunged inside of me fucking me hard on the marbled countertop until I came again.

**A/N: Damn have we been waiting for that to happen, I was getting a little impatient. Anyways hope you guys had a good Thanksgiving sorry we couldn't get this up sooner last week was a little overwhelming. We are still recuperating from Black Friday, and HARD at work with the second part of this chapter. It should be just as good or even better. We should update at the end of this week or beginning of next.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: WARNING….If you are not 18 or older do not read this story. Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot you have no idea. Keep them coming! Also follow us on twitter DAWLLSnCCCs**

**Disclaimer: All of Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Ch 12

THE INEVITABLE Part II

EPOV

I woke up to the sudden lost of contact, Bella had squirmed away giving her back to me. I turn so that I could cradle her from behind although she was so much smaller than me we fit just right. As I kissed her naked shoulder; I could still taste the wine and the sweetness Bella on my tongue.

Last night things had happened so fast that I didn't have much time to think of what was about to transpire or what consequences my actions would bring. All I could do was follow my feelings; the raw emotions that my body and even my soul felt at the mere sight of Bella kissing another man. Seeing her kiss Dimitri triggered something inside that I had been trying to conceal with rational excuses; why I shouldn't get involve with Bella. I got so caught up with what I was feeling I followed her into Aro's office; she was sitting there alone. I needed to know if he was the one she wanted, she was confused by my question but I couldn't explain so I asked her again. I didn't need to elaborate, because she knew exactly what I was asking. She looked at me and said no; and with that I crashed my mouth onto hers pouring everything I was feeling into that one kiss. I could feel that she felt the same from the way her lips moved with mine and the way her body was responding to me.

The way Bella felt under my touch was so rare for me; I had never felt this way with any other women that I have been with. Everything about Bella calls to me. I need to end this; last night could only be just that "last night". Just thinking about that made me ache; I know there's something more to her but I cant risk finding out. I have too much at stake, what happened last night can never happen again and it never will. I looked down at her sleeping peacefully, as I glanced further down her body I could see her hardened nipples trying to poke there way out of the bed sheet. I looked even further down and could see the bed sheet dipping into the apex of her thighs. FUCK! I needed to get away and fast, I decided to take a shower then get the hell out of here. It was ridiculous to want to leave my own home but I couldn't trust myself around her naked in my bed. Of course I would leave her a note and have one of my security team members drive her home. I glanced at the alarm on the nightstand, it was blinking 10:00am. I never lay in bed this late, I huffed glanced at her one last time and headed to the shower.

It was a quick shower, I wrapped the towel around me and walked out to the room to get a change of clothes. But when I walked into the bedroom I saw that Bella had woken up. She was standing looking at some picture frames I had on my wall, mostly of me with my family and friends. She was wrapped in the white bed sheet, her hair was wild and it cascaded down to the middle of her back. I was instantly hard again; what is it that this girl does to me, I would never understand. I began to walk towards her, all will power gone. She turned to look at me her eyes grew wide when she took sight of me still glistening wet from my shower. My cock was twitching in anticipation, he was the one that got me in this trouble in the first place. What was that saying….."In for a penny, in for a pound?" Yup, that was it. I already went against my better judgment last night, what more will it hurt if I indulged myself a little more?

I stood in front of her; "Good Morning Isabella, did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did thank you, I was just looking at your pictures. You really do have a beautiful family."

"Thank you." And you have a beautiful body that I want to devour. She began to squirm a bit as her eyes were wondered, she looked nervous. Did she think this was a mistake?

"Um…..you must be busy or have plans so I think I should leave now..." She looked a bit sad although she tried to hide her face from me.

"No I actually have no plans... besides you cant leave the house, not just yet." Her eyebrows were furrowed.

"Is that so Mr. Cullen; and why might that be?"

"Well…" I slowly circled around her. " Ms. Swan you cant possibly be thinking of leaving when you haven't even had breakfast yet."

"Hmmm So what's in the menu today?"

She was definitely playing along. "You know I haven't came up with any good ideas yet, but how about we think about it in the shower?"

She tried to hide her face as a beautiful shade of red cross her face. "Didn't you just take a shower?"

"You know...you look even more beautiful when you blush? That color goes good with your skin tone." I took her hand that she held to her chest letting the bed sheet fall down to the floor. She looked gorgeous, her skin was soft and had a glow to it. I held her close feeling skin against skin, flashed of last night flickered through my mind. I claimed her lips, her body reacting from my touch immediately and we moved like we were one.

How we made it to the shower I have no idea, our passion was as strong as ever. I would worship her body one more time even if it would be the death of me. I began to kiss her down her neck, taking her breast into my mouth, a soft moan escaped her lips. I continued to kiss her traveling down to her stomach and then kissed her from hip to hip; I lifted her leg over my shoulder giving me better access to her sweet nectar. Nibbling her knee all the way to her opening, I kissed and licked until her taste hit me full force. I grabbed her by the waist, she gripped my shoulder and hair holding on for dear life. I felt her body shiver as I shoved three fingers inside, she exploded onto my fingers. I tried to lap it up like the greedy bastard that I am but she made it difficult as she slowly started to slide down the tiled wall. I grinned with triumph knowing I was the reason for her weakness, I gripped her harder so she wouldn't lose her balance. Her eyes were closed and my cock twitched again. It was positioned just right as Bella fell into my lap sheathing my dick to the hilt. She moaned loudly and her eyes shot open, she bit her lip and bowed towards me giving in. I rocked her gently knowing I had drained her already but we weren't done not by a long shot, we made love over and over again. By the time we were out of the shower our skin was pruned and burning hot, I'm not sure if it was from the heat of the water or our love making.

After we composed our self's we made our way to the kitchen. "I'm not much of a cook; but I can do the best P&J sandwich you will ever have."

She was giggling and blushing, I don't think I will ever get tired of that. "Really? Hmm maybe next time. How about I cook for you my famous Banana Nut Waffles?"

Wow she could cook too. "So you know how to cook huh...be my guest I am sure you will find everything you'll need."

After I showed her the way around the kitchen she made herself at home. She was quick, I'll give her that and boy did she look good. I went to my office to check some emails, made sure that there weren't any issues at hand. By the time I was back she had served our plates and was pouring coffee, wow she was impressive. Most girls I went out with…. well lets just say they wouldn't make it this far. We sat and ate and talked for hours, this felt good. I know she felt it too, but I can tell she was holding back. It must be the escorting gig; of course it had to be. Wait a minute, was all of this an act? FUCK! I'm such a fucking idiot of course she would be the perfect companion after all that happened between us she did this for a living. She was role playing with me. I needed to end this now and get her out of my house before anyone found out about us.

I was contemplating on how to get her out of here when the landline phone rang, thank you god. "I'll just be a second." I quickly took the line in the living room, it was a recording telemarketing service I could play this off really good. I pressed the end button and began a fake conversation, how pathetic was I? I owed her nothing and here I was trying to come up with a lie so I could get her out of my house. Putting the phone back on the dock I walked back to the kitchen and sighed for dramatic affect. "That was work, they tried calling my cell but I didn't answer. I need to go into work to sign some papers."

She frowned but smiled after awhile. "Oh okay. I should probably be getting home already anyways. Can you drop me off?"

"Of course." I gave her a fake smile. There goes my plan to have one of my security take her home, I'm sure she wouldn't have appreciated that after the last time I had someone drive her.

BPOV

He slowly pulled up to the front of my apartment complex. "Isabella…" He stood quite for a moment. "I had a great time with you. You are definitely a different person then I initially thought." His eyebrows furrowed, I can tell he was contemplating something but what? "You are a special creature don't ever let anyone tell you other wise." He leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead. Why did this feel like it was goodbye?

"I'll call you soon?" It came out more like a question then a statement. He gave me a tender smile but it didn't reach his eyes, I turned to get out of the car but stopped myself. "Edward, I had a wonderful time last night and…this morning, you made me feel" I paused trying to find the right words. "Wanted and I thank you for that." I gripped the lapel of his suit jacket and pulled him to me, kissing him one last time. I pulled away breathing in deeply, "I guess I'll see you around." And I got out of the car. As I reached the door to my building I turned back, he was staring at me then he gently pulled away from the curb and drove off.

What happened? He seemed so distant after breakfast, like I was some cheap whore, well maybe not that horrible. I thought back to the conversation we had over breakfast, I didn't mention my past so what could it have been that had him acting that way? Was it the phone call he got? Yes! Yes it had to be the call he got, what else could it have been? I was trying to figure out if there was anything else that could have went wrong when it hit me nothing was wrong it was what it was, he is Edward Cullen and I am simply plain little Bella and we can never be. We come from two different worlds he knew it but he just didn't know how to tell me, I guess I should be thankful for that one unforgettable night we shared. I would rather go through life knowing what it felt to be wanted by Edward than to live a life and never have experience the way it felt to be under his touch. In a weird way I felt contempt as I reached my apartment door, it was swung open abruptly. I jumped back and there was Jessica standing with her hands on her hips looking like she was about to cut my fucking head off.

"WHERE IN THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?"

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys we have been really busy can't wait till the holidays are over. So hope you guys enjoyed the second part you know we had to throw a shower scene in there compliments of DAWLLS. So I kind of wanted to tell you guys about when we ran into Paul Wesley aka Stefan Salvatore from Vampire Diaries a while back but DAWLLS said you guys wouldn't want to hear about our story. It was the best and most embarrassing moment of my live, DAWLLS hates me till this day. So if you guys want to hear about it let us know and we will post it in our A/N next chapter. We should post next weekend, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: WARNING….If you are not 18 or older do not read this story. Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot you have no idea. Keep them coming! Also follow us on twitter DAWLLSnCCCs**

**Disclaimer: All of Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Ch. 13

FORCES OF NATURE

"Well hello to you to Jessica." I tried to walk past her but she stopped me.

"Uh uh you are not getting off that easy. Where the fuck have you been?"

"I was at a friend's house, is that alright with you MOM?" I needed to come up with an alibi and quick.

"What friend? You don't have any, and how did you leave Aro's place?" She was not letting up on this one, she was right though I didn't have friends well not until recently.

I smiled, "I was at Alice 's." She was not going to be happy about this.

"Oh really? So why is it that one of Aro's people said that you left with

Edward?" FUCK! I didn't expect that coming, I scowled at her. Who did she think she was interrogating me like this, I thought she was suppose to be my friend? "Yeah that's right, they seen you getting into his car and leaving with him so what do you have to say about that?"

I was beyond furious now. "What I have to say? Oh my god let me see, after I talked to Alice on the phone about the boring time I was having at Aro's party she asked if I would like to come over to her place and make it a girls night. So I said yes, I was about to go looking for you when I bumped into Edward in the hallway as he was about to head home himself and I bummed a ride from him; I don't see why I have to explain myself to you."

She started laughing. "You are so full of shit and you know it."

"I'm full of shit? You're just jealous that I spend more time with Alice than you, you can't stand that I like to spend time with her." It was a low blow but I had to do it I couldn't risk her finding out about me and Edward.

"Fuck you Bella." And with that said she stormed off into her room. I slummed my shoulders in defeat I felt horrible for what was said but she wouldn't let up. As I passed by her room I could hear her talking, I assumed Aro was on the other end of that conversation.

"I can't believe she said that to me. I know she was with Edward. I know I shouldn't care but it hurt's that she would lie to me and I want to know why she would do that. Okay, okay I'll go stay with you for a few days. Okay, I'm packing now."

Maybe it was for the best that she go stay with Aro, I probably wouldn't be the best roommate for the next couple of days. Right now I felt okay with the whole Edward situation but it could be that I'm still on an orgasmic high and only time will tell.

Before I knew it we were a few weeks away from the fashion show, it was a little nerve racking but Alice assured me that I would do as good as the photo shoot or even better. I believed her but I still had that little shadow of a doubt deep inside me. Things with Jessica went back to normal a week after our little tiff we didn't talk things out, it was as if it never happened. As for the Edward situation it was as if that never happened, don't get me wrong I still had dreams of our night together but as the weeks went by that's what it felt like just a dream. I haven't seen him since or heard from him which is probably a good thing, I think.

"Bella!" I looked up and there was Alice beaming at me as I sat waiting for her in front of her boutique. "You're here early."

"I know I haven't been sleeping well I think all this anticipation of the fashion show is getting to me. And it doesn't help that I see my face on every fucking bus stop." I glanced back to the bench I had been sitting on and there I was plastered across the back of the bench with nothing but jeans on.

"I know isn't it awesome? You look great, and I'm not the only one that thinks so." She had a smirk on her face.

I was going to ask her what she meant by that but something told me to just be quite. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well you girls need to practice for the fashion show and we need to go over wardrobe. Make sure everything fits and see if any outfits need to be changed before the fashion show. It will be fun and I'm throwing a pre fashion show party." She just threw that in there like I was going to miss it.

"A pre fashion show party?"

"Yeah to celebrate and loosen everyone up, I know it's going to be stressful so I decided to throw a party."

Great just what I needed, most likely Edward would be there. "When is this party supposed to happen?"

"It will be this weekend." Wow that was soon. I wonder if I will be able to be in the same room as Edward and not go insane with the urge to run into his arms. One thing is to have no contact or communication but it's another to be in the same room as him, that's an entirely different story. "Bella are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost." Alice was looking right at me.

"No I'm fine Alice I was just thinking about the fashion show, I think you are right to have a party to loosen things up." I have to get over this and quick what we had was beautiful while it lasted; it's the best for both of us the way things happened. " Alice, you think it's okay if I invite my friend Jessica?"

"Sure Bella the more the better, now lets get ready to dress up!"

I had invited Jessica to the "Pre Fashion Show Party" I figured it would help us bond a little after our fight. She was wearing an impressively awesome red dress that clung to every curve and I wore a pair of jeans that felt like they were getting tighter by the minute, knee high boots and a corset. Jessica said I looked way hotter then her, she even wanted to go back into her room and change; I told her she was absurd and we needed to leave already because we were running late. To my surprise we were actually one of the first to arrive. I needed to loosen up before you know who showed up.

"Hey girls right on time! How about some drinks?" It was Alice she stood out on her silver cocktail dress.

"You read my mind Alice ."

She walked us over to the bar; I quickly ordered drinks while Jess and Alice talked. I could feel the liquor leave a hot trail from the inside of my body to the outside and it felt good. Jess and I must have had at least five drinks by the time I realized I was buzzing.

"Damn girl you really are letting loose tonight huh?" Jess was laughing her ass off.

"Shut up! It's a party isn't it?" I was slurring, there was no doubt I was drunk now. The music was playing and I was having a good time as I twirled around in circles and laughed with Jess and Alice . "Come on lets go dance." I pulled Jess to the dance floor.

"I'll catch up." Said Alice .

There weren't that many people dancing but I didn't care I was having fun and I didn't care who saw me. That's when I spotted Edward walk through the door with some blonde; a blonde who had his arm draped around her shoulder. I felt my stomach churn. "Oh god I think I'm going to be sick." I sprinted off to the restroom, as soon as I was in front of the toilet I dropped to my knees and hurled, repeatedly. My head was spinning, who was that blonde he was with? Why can he waltz in here with her and not with me? Why do I care? I hurled again.

"Bella? Oh shit Bella your hair." Alice was pulling my hair back; I hadn't realized that my hair was stuck to my face with vomit. "Sweetie are you okay? How much did you drink?" I could hear a knock at the door but it sound so far away. "Who is it?" I heard a muffled voice I couldn't understand what they were saying. "Shit! What do you think? Just go away I'll take care of her."

"Whoooo is it?" I mumbled.

"Shh, Shh sweetie don't worry about it." I vomited a few more times before I laid myself flat on the tiled floor. I could feel Alice cleaning me up with a wet towel, at first I didn't like it but it felt good after a while. Then all of a sudden I was being lifted off the floor and carried away. I knew I should feel embarrassed but I felt so comfortable in this persons arms that I didn't care, I snuggled more into there neck. "Put her in my bed."

"Are you sure?" The voice sounded so familiar but I couldn't pin point it, I couldn't even open my eyes.

"Yes, just lay her here I need to keep an eye on here tonight, she vomited a lot." That was the last I heard before I dozed off into a deep sleep.

The next day was horrible, it was the king of all hangovers, and I vomited a few more times. If it wasn't for Alice 's chicken soup I probably wouldn't have survived that day. She made me stay at her place so she could look after me, I told her it was just a hangover but she insisted on being mother hen. By the end of the day I was good as new or so I thought. Because the next day when I woke up I vomited again, I was sure I was coming down with something. This was not good because the fashion show was in two weeks. I left Alice 's house early that morning and went straight to the pharmacy to stock up on meds hoping it will halt whatever virus I had. I took a few gulps of night time medicine and took a nap; I woke up just after two in the afternoon feeling a little groggy but better. I didn't have any sniffles, headaches or anything that would indicate I was sick. The only thing I had was hunger, luckily Jess was home and we decided to have a late lunch. I hadn't realized just how hungry I was, I got a cheeseburger special which was against the diet Alice had us on. Then before we left I got a chocolate milkshake, it was to die for. Jess took it upon herself to make fun of me by calling me a fat ass.

"I've never seen you eat like this."

I laughed at her comment and thought nothing of it I hadn't been able to hold nothing down for the past couple of days, of coarse I was starving. We made it back home and I went straight to bed I felt too worn out.

It should have come together sooner; I should have known. Maybe my mind was trying to subconsciously block it out but in the morning when I woke up I ran to the restroom letting out everything that was in my stomach. Please, please let me have the flu. I cried as I knelt near the toilet, Jess must have heard me because she was knocking at the bathroom door.

"Bella are you okay, what's wrong?"

Shit I can't let anyone know anything; besides it could just be all in my head. "I'm okay I think I might have a stomach flu."

"Oh my god Bella you really need to go see the doctor you have been sick for days now." I washed up and composed my self as best I could and walked outside. Jess was by the phone looking through the address book next to it. "What's your doctor's name so that I can make you an appointment today…."

Fuck is she serious, since when did Jess care for my health so much? "It's okay Jess I don't need an appointment I could just walk in."

"Okay do you want me to go with you?"

"No it's fine it really isn't that serious, but thanks."

"Fine just make sure you go I definitely don't want to catch that bug or whatever it is."

Of course I should of known; now that's the Jess I know. "You got it; I'll see you later then."

"I might not be back home tonight; do you think you'll be alright?"

"Yes Jess don't worry I'll call you if anything."

"Good see you tomorrow!" She turned and walked back to her room grabbed her bag and left without another word.

I was relieved I would be home by myself, I really needed the time alone to figure what is really going on with me. Although I really wanted it to be the flu something inside me was telling me that was just high hopes for me.

**A/N: Here is an early Christmas gift for you guys hope you enjoy it. We probably wont update till next weekend maybe sooner who knows DAWLLSnCCCs are very unpredictable. So we got requests for our little Paul Wesley story, if your not interested go ahead and give us a review and go enjoy some more fan fiction. (If you guys have any recommendations for really good stories shoot them are way) **

**Okay so me and DAWLLS work in Beverly Hills, it's not as glamorous as it sounds trust us. So one day I was at my desk working (supposedly) when DAWLLS came to bug me (She's probably rolling her eyes and talking shit right now) she was craving Jamba Juice. I love Jamba but I was being lazy and didn't feel like driving over there so I said I was busy. But DAWLLS being DAWLLS would not give up she had to have her way, so I gave in and we went to Jamba. We ordered our drinks and waited for them to call us, as we waiting I decided to tell DAWLLS about last nights episode of The Vampire Diaries. I love to tell stories about everything and anything, if I read a book I tell DAWLLS, same goes for movies and shows. So there we were standing in Jamba as I told DAWLLS about the episode, it was the one when Stefan saved Damon from the burning building. I was a little upset I really don't care for the Damon in the show he's a lot meaner then the one in the book, so I told DAWLLS that Stefan was being a "Captain Save A Hoe". Let's just say that I totally regret making that statement. As I'm telling DAWLLS about the episode our name is called so I go get our drinks, when I turn I freeze. Paul Wesley was standing right in front of me, he was so close that I know he heard everything we said. At first I was like no way that cant be him. I walk really slow and just scope him out and DAWLLS is furious with me because I haven't finished telling her about the episode so she's calling me every name in the book because I am totally ignoring her. So when we finally walk out of Jamba I scream "OH MY GOD THAT WAS STEFAN!" DAWLLS is like WTF! She turns to look back into Jamba and he is staring at us smiling. We didn't know what to do, I was to embarrassed to go back in, DAWLLS was pissed at me for not saying anything in Jamba. So we sat in my car waiting for him to come out, he was on the phone walking in circles around his SUV. I called one of our friends Misha, "Hi Misha" *waves* she was going crazy over the phone, also pissed that we didn't go talk to him. So we sat in my car for about a minute screaming at each other then I decided we better get going before the bossman has a fit, so I'm pulling out of the parking lot and my dear dear friend DAWLLS hangs her body out my car window and screams "YOUR FUCKEN HOT!" And he looks up and smiles. *swoon* That was hands down the best day ever. Well at least till we meet Rob. *crosses fingers* I'd just like to say that Paul is really cute in person, he dresses just like Stefan on the show (black leather jacket, jeans) thanks for wanting to hear our story. See you guys next week!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: WARNING….If you are not 18 or older do not read this story. Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot you have no idea. Keep them coming! Also follow us on twitter DAWLLSnCCCs**

**Disclaimer: All of Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Ch. 14

**BAFFLED**

After Jessica left I made myself eggs sunny side up, and some toast. I was about two bites into my breakfast when I started to feel the tingling sensation on the inside of my cheeks. I jumped up from my chair and made it to the sink just in time; I was vomiting everything I had just eaten. "God help me." I went and laid on the couch for awhile until my stomach began to growl. What is up with that?

I ate the rest of the toast that I had left and waited to see if I could hold it down. After a few minutes I decided it was safe enough to finish my breakfast. I grabbed my fork and stabbed at the eggs but just seeing the gooey yolk turned my stomach. I looked around the kitchen to find something that wouldn't make me sick just by looking at it. I spotted the Cocoa Puffs. Cereal sounded like a safer option, I poured me a bowl and five minutes later I was still hungry. I decided on having another bowl and before I knew I was sitting on the couch with my forth bowl of cereal and watching a Lifetime movie. After the movie finished I was still hungry but when I got to the kitchen I realized the box of cereal was now empty. Maybe I should go to the market? We were definitely in need of some grocery shopping; you would think since Jess loves to shop she would enjoy a trip to the market but that was just not the case.

The parking lot was empty so I was able to find parking right in front of the entrance; grabbing a cart I made my way through the aisles. Aisle after aisle I discovered more products that I never seemed to notice before, "Oreo Cakesters?" Hmmm, I wonder if these taste good. I threw a few boxes in the cart each one was a different flavor. By the time I reached the end of the aisle I had about ten different packages of cookies in my cart. The cereal aisle was the same thing they had so many different kinds, I knew this before but I never really had much interest in the sugar coated cereals. It was probably best if I left now before I walk out of here with half the market. But first I went to the last aisle, the dairy aisle and I grabbed two gallons of milk and stood away from the eggs. Now I was ready to go to the checkout line. I passed a lady with a basket in one hand and a carton of cottage cheese in the other, then I saw her do a double take when she seen my face.

"Excuse me?" I stopped and turned. "Are you Bella? Yes you are. Hi, I'm Charlotte ."

She didn't give me a chance to answer; I stared at her blankly trying to remember if I knew her from somewhere, she did look vaguely familiar. "So silly of me, you don't know me but I know you. I'm a friend of Alice and Edward Cullen. You're the new model for her new clothing line this year; you're stunning! You know they always say that they airbrush the models in the magazines but your face is flawless and your body is spectacular. Alice sure does know how to pick them; you know I think that trait does run in the family. So you know Edward right?"

"Yes I know him." Okay this was getting a little too weird.

She smiled. "Have you fucked Edward too?" I blanched at her question. Could she tell? I looked down at myself did I look like I'd been fucked by Edward? Her giggling caught my attention. "You have, haven't you?"

"Um… What?" Who was this girl and why does she give a fuck if I fucked Edward?

"It's okay he has that charisma that he could fuck any girl he wants and get away with it. It's nothing to be ashamed of; I personally have never turned him down. I wouldn't expect a sexy young girl like you to do so either. To most girls it's a chance in a life time so I guess your one of the lucky ones."

"Sorry I think you got me mixed up with someone else." How would she know if I was with him, there was no one else that knew besides Edward and me.

"No it's you. You were at Alice 's party. I had seen you dancing when we first arrived."

"We?" I felt uneasiness at the pit of my stomach.

"Edward and I. When we got to the party you were dancing and then you ran off. After that Edward disappeared and when he came back he was not himself. I saw him run after his sister who was running after you. I asked him where he went and he mentioned that you weren't feeling good."

I was feeling sick now. "I've been under the weather. I should get going, it was nice meeting you." NOT! I grabbed my cart and hurried to the checkout stand.

She yelled. "Nice meeting you to Bella."

I ran out the store threw the stuff in the backseat and took off as fast as I could she's the blonde; I gripped the steering wheel tighter. The girl that Edward showed up to party with; I reached to the backseat and felt around in one of the grocery bags. "Uh huh!" I pulled out a box, plopped it on the front seat, when I came to a red light I didn't even look at what I was opening. I grabbed whatever it was and shoved it in my mouth. "Mmmmmm!" I glanced really quickly at the seat. "Oreo cakesters, damn this is good." I ate five more before I got to the house. I lugged the bags up to the apartment, it took about four trips by the time I was done I didn't even have enough energy to put the stuff away. I scrabbled through the bags to see what could spoil; I put that stuff away and went to take a nap.

"_I was washing my hair in the shower the water felt good on my skin; my hair was so long it went down to my waist. I hadn't notice how long it had gotten; after my shower I wrap a towel around my body. I go to stand in front of a full size mirror and when I let the towel fall to my feet my stomach had grown too. I ran my hand over the bump and when I reach my belly button my stomach nudged me. I look up to the mirror my reflection was staring back at me, eye to eye. "Do you want me?" When I focused on my eyes they weren't brown they were green; I stepped back and it wasn't my reflection any longer it was Edward. He was looking down at my stomach and had a questionable look on his face."_

I woke up holding on to my stomach; what was that dream about? "Do you want me?" I was a believer that your dreams bring hidden messages to enlighten your life. I was definitely trying to hide from this one. I had thought of the possibility but I have been in denial, it can't be we used protection. I was sure we used them at least twice; Jessica's words came back to me. _"Oh my god Bella you really need to go see the doctor you have been sick for days…"_ But this can't be happening to me; Edward is a smart guy he wouldn't have slipped up right? I bounced off the bed and got back in my car and drove to the closest pharmacy to get a pregnancy test.

I can't believe this is the first time I have had to come get one of these for myself. I had done so before but it was always for someone else, this is really nerve racking when your doing it for yourself.

When I got home I went straight to the restroom, I ended up with several tests just to be sure. Some were able to tell before you missed a period some were error proof. I open two at a time after putting the first test down it automatically had two pink stripes then the second one had an instant pregnant sign on it. Oh god this can't be. I open the rest of them and began to drink tons of water till I finish using all of them. A few hours later they were all showing a positive sign, I'm pregnant from none other than Edward Cullen. "FUCK!"

I had been sitting on the bathroom floor for what seemed like hours till I felt the urge to throw up; but this time it wasn't food it was this yellow bile that burned my throat and tasted awful. After washing my face and rinsing my mouth I reach to touch my stomach, I can already feel that it's harden or is it just a figment of my imagination? I began to cry with so much emotion I can't remember when it was the last time I had cried this way.

Everything felt like it was crashing down on me how could I have let this happen, I can't have a baby. I wouldn't be able to continue modeling and when Alice finds out who's the father she'll fire me or even worse hate me. I will be seen like nothing but a slut trying to trap a wealthy man. I can't let anyone know about this, I could get it fixed no one has to know. _"Do you want me?"_ The words from my dream kept repeating in my head. All I could do was cry and ended up crying myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning from a restless sleep, the same dream kept repeating it self. I went to the restroom and saw my reflection in the mirror. "Yes I want you baby…" I don't know why but when I saw my reflection it was clearer than water I want this baby, my baby! It is a part of me and Edward; it will always represent what we shared that beautiful night together.

After eating the biggest bowl of cereal I could find, I went and called the doctors office and made my appointment for later that day. There was definitely no doubt that I was pregnant but now I had to make sure everything was going fine and get the vitamins my body needs.

I was now sitting waiting for the doctor to come back to give me his results, he confirmed what I already knew; it is as real as can be. I picked up my prescription of prenatal vitamins and although I was still nervous about having a baby deep down inside I was happy that I finally had someone to give all my love to and they would love me in return.

I had to meet Alice at the boutique; we had a lot to do before the fashion show. I felt bad that I couldn't tell Alice, I know she felt I was hiding something and by the way she was would sometimes stare at me you would think she might know something but she never mention anything to me and I was thankful for that. I actually did mentioned to her that I had came across a friend of hers named Charlotte . She said that she was not her friend; she was just another skank trying to get her brother. She also shared that she didn't understand why Edward continued to go out with her. She even mentioned that he was the one who had picked me up from the bathroom and taken me to her bed. He was worried and didn't want to leave my side. She had to literally push him out the door.

Did he really care or was Alice reading too much into it? My emotions where all over the place and from what I've read in the pregnancy book I bought it's normal to have erratic emotions. I was a little jittery and knew Alice was noticing I needed something to calm me down. Before I could even think of anything Garrett walked in. "BELLA! Oh sweetie I've missed you, why don't you ever come and see me?" He gave me a huge hug; I sent a silent thank you to Garrett. Alice left to take care of some last minute details for the fashion show, which took the pressure off of me.

After about an hour or so of Garrett doing my hair and makeup test, the camera crew got there. As soon as I seen Jacob I relaxed even more, he spotted me really quick and walked over to me. "Bella, how have you been?" He gave me a big hug. "Haven't seen you in awhile. I went to Alice 's party but she said you weren't feeling good." I could feel my face getting red. "Hey don't get shy on me; we all have those moments when we drink a little too much."

"Yeah."

He was staring at me intently like he was reading me like a book. "Before we get started you want to go outside for some fresh air it looks like you could use some." I nodded and followed him out the back door. "So?"

I arched my eyebrow. "So what?"

"Spill it? I know something is wrong?"

Damn it am I that obvious? "What are you talking about Jacob?"

"Something is up and anyone who knows you could see it all over your face. We have to do another photo shoot for the fashion show and from the looks of it you are distracted by something. So I suggest you spill it now before you make a fool of yourself in there." He was pointing towards the boutique.

What the fuck? "What? Wh…..who the hell do you think you are?" He started to laugh. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Yes, yes I am. I can see right through you Bella, it's so fucking obvious that something is bothering you and if you think you can walk in there and pull off a photo shoot then by all means go ahead. Prove me wrong." He crossed his arms waiting to see if I was going to do something.

Which I did, I shoved him into the wall. "You're a fucking ASS! You are supposed to be my friend."

"I AM! Why do you think I brought you out here? Did you want me to let you make a fool of yourself in front of everyone and have everyone know something is wrong? Come on Bella it can't be that bad."

"Jacob please just leave it alone." I tried to walk towards the door of the boutique but he blocked me.

"Look Bella I care about you and if you need someone to hear you out than I'm your guy…no judgment." He had a tender smile on his face.

"Fuck Jacob why can't you just mind your own business." I stood there looking like the biggest jerk in the world. Here I had a caring friend and all I can do is push him away. Shit I hope I don't regret this. "Fine you want to know? Then I'll tell you….." I turned giving him my back. "I'm pregnant!" I stood quite waiting for him to say something but all I could hear was him take a deep breath and sigh.

**A/N: Bella's preggos! Are you surprised? LOL Of course not I'm sure you all knew that one was coming. Jacob can be so annoying he needs to go sniff someone else's ass. Sorry Jacob fans we are Team Edward all the way. Okay people don't forget to review and see you guys in a week or two.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: WARNING….If you are not 18 or older do not read this story. Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot you have no idea. Keep them coming! Also follow us on twitter DAWLLSnCCCs**

**Disclaimer: All of Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Ch. 15

**MOTH TO A FLAME**

I stood there next to my sister's bed looking at her sleep, she looked so pale. She was breathing heavily with her mouth open, I could smell the liquor seeping out of her pours. When Alice came back into the room I wanted to scold her for letting Bella drink this much, she's more responsible then that. "You can go now I don't need your help anymore." She had a cup of water, aspirin and a shirt.

"I'm not going anywhere."

She sighed. "Eddy I can handle this." She stared at me for a few seconds, I'm sure she finally realized that I wasn't going anywhere when she said, "Can you at least step out so I can change her, I'm more then positive she will not want you to see her naked. I'll call you in when I'm done changing her." I studied her face to make sure she was telling the truth and not just trying to get me out of the room. Ali if you only knew, I've seen every inch of Bella's body. I turned and walked towards the door. "And can you make sure everything is okay out there I'm sure Jasper is a little stressed trying to handle the party all by himself."

"Sure I'll make sure everything is running smoothly." I walked out the room closing the door behind me. I made my way to the family room where the party was being held. Everything seemed to be going okay, Jasper was managing the bar and everyone else was mingling and dancing. I was making my way to the bar to check if Jasper needed any help when I noticed that he was talking to my date Charlotte. Fuck, I forgot about her. Charlotte was hot, she was 5'6, 120 pounds give or take, natural blonde, a nice pair of tits, an ass you would want to grab, and nice firm legs, I should know I've had those legs wrapped around me plenty of times. Any guy would want Charlotte, any guy would not leave her alone at a party where some guy could come and charm her panties right off. But I wasn't any guy, I was Edward Cullen. I was the most eligible bachelor in the state of Washington, I didn't have to be by her side because I knew she would be waiting for me as long as I wanted her to. Was it fair? Of course not, but that was just the way things worked out for me. I could never understand why women were so drawn to me, yeah I knew I was handsome it didn't take a genius to figure that out. I knew by me being wealthy it was another thing that lured the women to me but was that it? Was that the only two things I had going for myself? None of them cared to find out the real me, all they cared about was what was in my pants, my dick and my wallet.

When I reached Jasper and Charlotte, I felt a twinge of guilt I was going to have to send her home when we had just arrived. "Hey Ed how's it going?"

"Okay, Ali wanted me to check and see if you were okay running things out here."

"Yeah everything is good." He furrowed his eyebrows. "Is everything okay?"

"Ummm….she's passed out on your bed."

He nodded. "Who's passed out? Alice? Is she okay?" I could smell the liquor on Charlotte's breath.

"No. Bella, one of her models." Jasper spoke before I could.

Charlotte's eyes widened then she looked towards me, she looked like she was trying to read my mind. "Come on Charlotte, let me get you a cab." I grabbed her glass and put my arm around her shoulder to lead her towards the door. "Jasper can you call the cab service?"

"Yeah."

"What? Why? You haven't drank , you can drive."

"I'm not leaving, you are. I need to stay and help my sister it wouldn't be fair to keep you here when I wouldn't even be spending time with you." We walked out to the curb waiting for the cab to arrive.

"I cant believe this. You are sending me home, for her." She was mumbling.

"What are you talking about? She's my sister!" I didn't like the tone she was giving me.

She laughed bitterly. "Not your sister. Bella!" I stared at her in disbelieve. "What you think I didn't notice? As soon as we walked in she looked right at us or should I say right at you and bolted out of the room." I opened my mouth to defend myself but she wasn't having it. "Then Alice runs after her and you run after Alice. You think I didn't notice that? It was so obvious, you two need to hide it better."

"And what exactly is it that I need to hide?"

"If you want to FUCK that little whore then go ahead I'm not stopping you, but she will never be good enough for you. She's a fucking baby, you need a woman who knows what you need and want. So when your ready baby I'll be waiting." She leaned into me resting her hands on my chest.

The cab pulled up, when I grabbed her wrists. "First I don't fuck whores." I arched my eyebrow looking at her with disgust. "Second I suggest you watch your mouth, Bella is a family friend. And last but not least I wouldn't wait if I were you." I gently pushed her away and released her wrists. She stumbled into the cab. I threw a hundred at the driver. "Get her out of here."

Alice should be done by now, so I headed back into the house to check on Bella. When I got to the door of Alice's room I reached to open it and the door was locked. I jiggled the doorknob to make sure, then I knocked softly. "Alice." I whispered.

"Shhhh…..go away Edward." Alice whispered back through the door.

Damn it. "Alice open the door." I waited a few seconds but she didn't reply. "Now Alice or I will break open this door." I raised my voice to let her know I was serious.

I could hear her unlocking it and she barely opened it a crack so I could only see one of her eyes. "What?"

She sounded irritated. "Let me in." I pushed on the door, but she stood her ground.

"No!"

"Alice I swear if you do not let me in this door right now…" Fuck she was infuriating.

"Or what? Your not going to do anything Edward."

That's it I wasn't playing around anymore, I pushed harder on the door and Alice lost her balance. I slipped into the room and I saw her asleep. I relaxed knowing she was fine, I don't know what the hell is up with Alice. I turned to ask her and she was right behind with her hands at her hips. "What is your problem Alice?"

"Ohhhh Edward you have got some nerve. I cant believe you. I told you, didn't I tell you? But nooooo you can never listen." She was pacing in front of me now. "I'm Edward Cullen I can do what I want." She mimicked in a manly voice. "So….are you going to tell me what you did?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you act dumb with me Edward. I'm not one of your bimbos." Once the word bimbos came out of her mouth she winced and looked at Bella. Alice looked back at me with a sad face. "Did you know Bella talks in her sleep?" I shook my head. "She was talking about you."

She stood quite, I think trying to let that set in my head for a bit. Damn what could Bella have said? "What did she say?"

"She mumbled your name a few times at first, then she was begging you to not leave and to understand." She looked at me trying to see if I was hiding something. "Did you….."

I shook my head. "I didn't hurt her Alice."

"But….." She waited but I wasn't going to answer her, I could tell she already knew. She sighed then said, "Just leave, please. I can take care of her, if anything happens I'll call you."

She looked disappointed in me, I walked over to the bed and kissed Bella on her forehead. "Sleep well Isabella." Then I walked out the door.

I have been tossing and turning in my bed for hours, checking my phone every hour to see if I had missed Alice's phone call. If there was a problem Alice wouldn't call she would be able to handle the situation with Jasper there, I should have never left. Since I wasn't able to sleep I decided to hit the gym and burn some steam off maybe that will help me sleep. As I was running on the treadmill I thought about what Alice had said about Bella talking about me in her sleep, what was that about? Obviously in her dream she must have done something to make me want to leave but what was it and what triggered the dream?

After my workout I went to my library to pour myself a drink. As I sat in front of the fireplace I went over everything that has happened these last couple of months. The Gala….I thought it was going to be another boring fundraiser, I was contemplating which one of my girls I was going to call to meet me at the club when I saw her. There was something about her, she looked so innocent and beautiful standing waiting to be swept off her feet. I was drawn to her instantly, I had to have her. Bidding on her was no contest not even with James. James….that fucking bastard, did he really think he could out bid me? I would have bid my whole inheritance just to prove a point, that I always win. After I had Bella in my possession I didn't want to let her go but I had a reputation to up hold so I left her at her table and made my rounds at the fundraiser. The party was coming to a close and I was out on the balcony smoking a cigar fiddling with Bella's contact information in my pocket. I glance towards the valet and see Bella with Aro and another girl when James approached me. Till this day I wonder what his motive was but I'm sure he will never tell me.

"_Edward! I'm surprised to see you by yourself out here. I would have thought that your new toy would have been out here entertaining you."_

_I laughed. "Toy?"_

"_Well she is a pretty little thing to play with don't you think?" I shook my head at him, he was always such a pig towards women. "To bad you paid way too much for her."_

"_You can never put a price on beauty James."_

"_Well on that beauty you can. If I'm not mistaken she goes by a rate of $500 a night." My head snapped up at his comment. "Oh didn't you know? She works for the escort service, I've had her a few times she's nothing special, I've had better." No way not her, she didn't look the type. "She's roommates with Aro's girl, if you don't believe me go ask him." I froze because I had just saw them leaving together, she was a whore. I had just bought a whore for $20,000!_

That was a wake up call for me, I had been blinded by the look of innocence but I'm sure that was her way of luring wealthy men into her web. I tried to keep my distance from her but it was like the gods where pulling us together at every angle. On our date I tried to be an asshole, not picking her up, showing up late, being on my phone the whole time. Then it all fell apart when I had to take her home, she was sitting in my car, her scent was so intoxicating I could barely stand to stay in my own seat. The most unbearable part was when I touched her, it was like a moth to a flame. After that moment I should have realized that I was a goner. I thought I was doing okay until I seen her at the gym with my sister of all people. Alice has always tortured me but nothing compares to what she is doing to me now.

Bella was popping up everywhere not just in person but verbally even at my parents house. Alice had happened to mention how great she was doing as a model and one thing led to another and it was brought up to my mothers attention that she was my auction date. Then that led into another discussion as to when I was going to settle down with the right girl, and Alice saying Bella was the perfect girl for me. And don't get me started on Emmett because he is just like my mother and sister sometimes I think he was meant to be a girl.

"_Bro look at these shots of her she's a cutie, I wouldn't mind having her as a sister in law."_

_I groaned. Alice walked behind the sofa to stand behind Emmitt. "I told you she is flawless."_

_My mother was leaning into Emmitt trying to get a better look since he was hogging the pictures. "She's perfect Edward. I want to meet her Alice."_

"_Mom you are going to love her."_

_Great. I got up from my seat, walked over to my mother and kissed her on the cheek. "I need to leave I got a meeting."_

_As I was walking out the door Emmitt yelled, "Don't be so up tight Eddie." _

When I got the invite to Aro's party I knew I couldn't miss it I was more then positive Bella would be there and after seeing her dancing in her underwear I just couldn't help myself. Then I catch her kissing Dimitri, that's when I took matters into my own hands and decided fuck the world. I didn't care if she was a call girl or that it could ruin my career by being caught with her, I needed her and I was going to have her. That night that she was mine unlocked feelings I didn't know I could feel. But now that I have had her I don't think I can stop, I tried erasing her from my mind with other women but they are no comparison they're not Isabella.

**A/N: *yawn* Hibernation is over! LOL Sorry we took so long a lot of things were going on this last month or so. Our DAWLLS is getting married, shoot her a little congrats. So we should be on a regular update from now on I hope. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. See you in a week or two.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: WARNING….If you are not 18 or older do not read this story. Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot you have no idea. Keep them coming! Also follow us on twitter DAWLLSnCCCs**

**Disclaimer: All of Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Ch.16

**FASHION SHOW**

The last two weeks were a blur; with all the appointments and preparations I had little time by myself and my thoughts. Which was a good thing; I think? After telling Jacob my secret I felt a little lighter; specially after he agreed to hold my secret. He had many questions but I told him that I couldn't give him the answers just yet; he needed to trust me. He understood and that made me feel less stressed and right now that is something I am in much need of and not just for my sake but for my baby too.

Now sitting in this make up chair I look at the rest of the world around me move forward and I feel a sudden sense of awareness. I had no expectations, but knew what I had to do. I will talk to Edward after the show, I wont hold nothing back. He'll know the entire truth I wont let my insecurities hold me back any longer. No matter what happens I will stand tall and have my child and I will be someone my child will look up to and be proud of.

Thinking about my future made me remember my past. I can still hear a quote that Sue Clearwater use to say; _"No matter what your circumstances, remember, this too shall pass…"_ It never made much sense to me then but now I think I know what she meant. I use to just think that was just her way of telling me my problems weren't worth dealing with. Sue was our neighbor who was in love with my father Charlie; I never knew why but till this day I believe they are now living together. She was the closest thing to a mother figure I had at the time. Thinking about them made me feel sad inside; it has been years since I have seen them. I avoid speaking to Charlie; his voice brings awful memories from when I had to leave my home. But I know if I would of never left I wouldn't be alive today; that was the only way I knew how to survive.

"Ready…?" Alice pulls me from my memories. I smile at her, "You are glowing Bella!" She gives me a tight hug. "You know you can trust me right? I love you so much, you will always be like family to me."

I know that Alice felt something was going on; she always has that sixth sense. Maybe Alice wouldn't be as mad at me as I have been thinking. I smiled; "And you are the sister I never had and I do trust you…Maybe we can get together later and talk?"

"That will be nice." She said.

I felt such a relief, for the first time in a very long time I had hope. I was ready to move forward along with the rest of the world around me. I wont let nothing stand in the way of my happiness; my pass wont hold me down no more.

The choreographer was preparing all the girls, everyone was excited. I for one was excited not so much because of the show but what my life might have in stored for me after tonight. As I walked down the runway I was immediately lifted up in a invisible cloud that was floating down the runway. I wasn't the same girl who was scared to fall on her face; or got nervous from all the cameras and lights. No; not this time I was absorbing all the energy around me. I could feel my skin illuminate as all eyes were on me the cameras and lights didn't stop flashing all around. I could hear the murmur of the crowd as they "ooh" and "ahh"; this was a dream come true. I actually felt like this is were I belonged this is who I was now.

When I come to the edge of the runway I turn and pose; I scanned the room and I get a glimpse of Edward. He looked so intense and his stare was beginning to make me flush from head to toe. I gave him a quick wink before I turned to make my way back; I could swear I saw him give me his famous crooked smile.

Before I knew it the show had came and left and Alice took her well earned bow and appreciations. I was so happy for her she deserved all of it and more. But now it was time to talk to Edward.

"Congratulations Alice your show was a success!" I gave her a hug.

"I couldn't have done it with out you, you have captured everyone's eye; you even took the breath out of a few guys out there trust me I know... Now go get changed Bella so we can celebrate."

The girls and I began to mingle; we all got compliments. Several magazines editors approached me and asked if I might me interested in doing a cover shoot, I asked that we discuss this at another time. I was more interested in looking for Edward; I searched the room but couldn't locate him. I was beginning to think he might have left the show.

"Hey Bella, you looked gorgeous up there." Jacob gave me a bouquet of flowers; I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Jacob."

"Being pregnant definitely looks good on you. You know Bella that I'll always be here for you and your baby and...I…"

"I'm sorry Jacob but I cant talk about that right now." I felt bad cutting him off but I cant deal with Jacob right now I need to find Edward.

"Oh my god Bella! You rocked!" Jess screamed, of coarse grabbing every ones attention around us.

"Hey, I have to go take care of some things so I guess I'll see you guys later." Jacob turned and left.

"What's up with him?" Jessica asked.

"He must be busy." I said.

"Right…anyways you looked great out there!"

"Thanks Jess I am glad you finally made it." I gave her a not so serious look.

"Girl, you know all this perfection takes time plus you know I wouldn't have missed this for nothing in this world; besides everybody that's somebody is here."

"So where is Aro, you are not here with him?" I asked.

"Yes, he had some business to take care of." I kept looking around to see if I can find Edward but still had no luck. "Who did you loose Bella?"

"What?"

"Duh you keep looking all over the place like a little girl that lost her puppy… So who is it?"

"Umm…Well, uhhh…" I had no idea what to say.

"That good huh; now you better tell me Isabella Swan and don't you dare lie to me; because I'll know!"

Shit! "Well if you must know… I am looking for Edward…Edward Cullen." I couldn't help but smile at how I love to say his name and not care about who knew and heard me say it.

"You little sneaky WITCH; I knew something was up with you. But I didn't have a clue it was with Edward Cullen; I thought it was with that hot Jacob guy that follows you around like a lost puppy. I cant believe you haven't said anything to me before!"

She looked a little upset and hurt. "I'm sorry Jessica I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings. I just don't actually know where him and I stand. So please keep quite till I figure it out." That's when I spotted his gorgeous mane looking like a hot mess like when I ran my fingers through it. I instantly bit my lip, its crazy how the simplest thought could bring me to my knees for him. "There he is….we'll talk later I promise."

I took a deep breath to compose myself and made my way towards him. Till we made eye contact I stopped a few feet away; I didn't want to intrude. He then began to make his way to me till he was standing right in front of me. I slowly looked up at him. "Hi." I smiled. I was so nervous now; but I cant stop now I have to do this.

Without a word he brushes a strand of hair behind my ear and he leans towards me. "You winked at me…"

"Yes I did." I felt my mouth go dry and I instantly lick my lips; his eyes followed my tongue and his jaw was now clenched. He takes his hand and slowly brushes it down my cheek.

"Your glowing Isabella." He whispers into my ear and I could feel his breath move slowly down my neck giving me the most delicious chills down to my core. I quickly shift from leg to leg unconsciously looking for the friction my body desired. I bit my lip and try to focus on what I have to say. I began to worry if I should just blurt it out or should we go somewhere more private? No that might just lead into something else. "You know its very dangerous to bite your lip that way."

"Is that so and why is that Mr. Cullen?" I gave him the best seductive face I can come up with.

He chuckles; "Mr. Cullen? I believe the last time we were alone together you were calling me by my first name. Besides I don't think I could hold myself back even in a place filled with so many people." He took his thumb and released my lip from my teeth.

This was beginning to be too much of a distraction so I push those thoughts back. "We need to talk Edward."

He furrows his eyebrows. "Is something wrong?"

"I… I'm not sure yet…"

"BELLA!" I quickly turn; "We need to talk Bella, now."

It was Jessica and she seemed to be alarmed; what now? Aro must have got her upset or something. "Jessica…can't this wait? I am in the middle of something here." I awkwardly point towards Edward.

"NO! we need to talk and we need to do it NOW!"

I cant believe this is happening to me right now; just my fucking luck! Can a girl get a break here? I turned to Edward, "Can you excuse me for a minute?" He seemed confused but nodded in agreement anyway.

Now I am staring down at Jessica; if this is about her complaining about Aro… I swear I will loose it and slap every trace of makeup off her face. "Now what couldn't wait Jessica you really have bad timing." That's when I notice her looking around the room; what was up with her she is definitely acting weird.

"Bella I just ran into James…"

"And…" I was beyond annoyed now.

"You have no idea who he's here with!" she looked stunned.

"No I wouldn't because I could give a rats ass who James is here with!" I turned to look at Edward, his eyes were fix on me the whole time. I really have to talk to him. "Is that all Jess?"

"Bella it's HIM, he's here." I froze; I felt as if all air had left my lungs I could feel my legs go weak. I know exactly who she was talking about. "Yes Bella I just ran into them; they are partners or something and he still is the same snobby asshole too!" She waved her hand in front of my eyes; "Hello are you okay...Fuck Bella he asked about you. I know you never told me the whole story behind it all but by the look on your face which is the same one you get when ever he is mentioned; I know it was fucked up. Shit, Bella snap out of it tell me what you want to do?"

I turned back to her, "Jessica listen to me I need you to tell Edward I had to run I'll explain later and for no reason do you let him run after me. You hear me?" I was gripping her arm.

"Ooouch! Yeah I got it but what if he asked what…"

I didn't give her a chance to finish her question; I quickly made my way through the crowd. I had to leave and get far, far away from him; I cant have Edward find out like this. Then I felt all blood being drained from head to toe when I felt his cold hand take grip of my arm and I felt that old familiar pain. "Well, well, well looking good Bells, looking damn good."

Fuck!

**A/N: Sorry for the delay…but stay tuned! Sneak-Tease coming very soon! Don't forget to Review WE love reading them…**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: WARNING….If you are not 18 or older do not read this story. Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot you have no idea. Keep them coming! Also follow us on twitter DAWLLSnCCCs**

**Disclaimer: All of Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Ch. 17

**SEEKING LOVE**

"Hey Ed over here!"

Emmit was standing in the VIP area right in front of the runway, I made my way towards him. I unbuttoned my coat jacket and sat between him and Jasper. "It's about to start." Jasper said as he leaned forward with excitement.

The lights dimmed, strobe lights came on and the music began playing. Leave it to my sister to turn the runwayinto a disco party and make it work; there is no denying it Alice is gifted. I was starting to become very impatient when the first two girls that came out were not Bella. Then the lighting changed leaving a trail that lead straight to the runway; the fog machines turned on and out of the mist there she was. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion, her hips swaying from side to side while she came closer and closer to me. She scanned the audience for a few seconds till her eyes landed on mine, she paused at the end of runway posing in such a seductive way it made my dick twitch and when she turned to strut her way back she glanced over her shoulder and winked at me. I of course responded with a smirk.

"Bella, Bella you are in so much trouble."

"You say something Bro?" Emmitt leaned into me yelling in my ear. I shook my head mouthing nothing. "Hey man did you see Bella wink at me?" He had the goofiest grin I had ever seen.

"No brother I don't think that was for you." Of course this made him grin wider while his eyebrows shot up; I knew then I will later be thoroughly interrogated . I could careless; I just couldn't wait till I was alone with Bella again.

The show was like a blur after I began to contemplate on what my next move should be, do I approach her and just say let's go back to my place? Ask her out on a date? Introduce her to my family? I knew things were going to change, it was more than a mere fascination with a lovely woman, I was feeling something more something real.

"Edward!"

My thoughts were interrupted when my mother spoke to me. "Hello mother." I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Dear you were late your lucky you made it right on time; your sister would have been extremely upset."

"Well I made it just in time, and she wouldn't have been upset she would have kicked my ass."

My father and mother both laughed and nodded there heads in agreement. "Yes she would have she has a good kickboxing trainer." Jasper added.

"I take it you've been on the receiving end of her wrath?" I smirked at the thought of Jasper getting his ass kicked by my sister.

"Nope not once I've never given her a reason; although when it comes to Alice it's always a possibility." He seemed to be pondering.

"You better not get her mad then." I teased.

"That's enough boys, I don't think Alice would like that very much do you?" Mom said and we both nodded in agreement.

We talked a few minutes more but Jasper couldn't wait any longer for Alice to come out, he went back stage to drag her out. My parents and I continued to talk, my father asked how work was going and I asked my mother if she was working on any new houses when I caught a glimpse of Bella. She was standing alone just staring at me waiting; waiting for me. "Mother, Father please excuse me."

My father nodded and my mother arched her eyebrow, there will definitely be a when are you going to settle down talk about this later. I made up my mind before I even reached her that I would be taking that elegant dress my sister made off of Bella in my bedroom. We flirted a bit but i knew we had to talk and before I could even proposition her we were interrupted by her roommate Jessica. She pulled Bella to the side; they were talking and I could tell she was upset about something she even looked…scared? I was about to go see what was going on when she took off towards the exit. I didn't even have a chance to react when Jessica jumped right in my path; "Jessica." I nodded curtly, I still didn't know if she was the reason Bella was upset. I tried to go around her but she just sidestepped me.

"Where are you going Edward?"

"That doesn't concern you, now does it?"

"Hmm, well if you are going after Bella then it does concern me."

Every time I would try to go around her she was some how faster. "Jessica I do not have the patience for this game you are trying to play right now. I am not and never will be interested….in you!" After those words left my mouth I seen the look on her face, she was appalled.

"You listen to me Edward Cullen! You might be the richest mother fucker in here but don't flatter yourself; I AM NOT INTERESTED IN YOU EITHER!" She stabbed me in my chest as she pronounced each word. "BELLA had to go; she asked me to tell you that she is sorry and will call you as soon as she can."

What? She said she wanted to talk but as soon as Jessica interrupted our conversation Bella bolted. What the fuck was going on? I don't care what Jessica says I'm going to get to the bottom of this. "That's fine I wasn't planning on going after her; I was just trying to get by and say hello to a colleague of mine. Why would I chase after Bella? Is there something wrong?" I of course had to use my cleverness to get what I needed. She arched her eyebrow as if questioning what I was saying but before she could say anything we were interrupted.

"Well Edward... I see you are partaking on the activities of our exclusive club; I thought you had a thing for Bella but I guess I was wrong you must be into blonde's like Jessica here." James reached his hand out to touch Jessica's arm but she maneuvered herself closer to me out of his reach. He chuckled as if Jessica moving away from him was some kind of challenge. "I wonder if Aro knows of this meeting; what do you think he will do after he finds out Jessica?"

"I am in no way part of any exclusive club that you obviously are involve with. Jessica and I were just talking, now if you both will excuse me." I turned to walk away and I could see Jessica opening her mouth to say something but James cut her off.

"Where you running off to Eddy? You running after Cinderella? I don't see a glass slipper laying around; you should just give up she doesn't want you. Well let me rephrase that she only wants your money. That's all these girls ever want, she's nothing but a whore." James spat his venom.

That's all it took and all I could see was red. I could kill James for shooting off his mouth, I was pissed at Jessica for interrupting, and I was furious at Bella for running off and making me look like a fool. I spun around and lunged at James grabbing the front of his jacket and practically picked him up off the floor. "Listen to me you son of a bitch; you don't know a damn thing!"

"Edward!" I heard my brother and Jasper yell from across the room. Before I could do anything else they were at my side pulling me away from James, that mother fucker had the nerve to smirk at me like he had the upper hand. I shrugged off both my brother and Jasper and stormed off to the balcony to blow off some steam.

As I reached the ledge I saw a black car pulled around the side of the building; it took me just one second to realize that it was Bella getting into the car with a man. Not just any man but none other then Tyler, James lackey. It was so fucking obvious what she was up to. I clinched my fists looking around for anything I could hit or throw, I grabbed the edge of the glass table next to me and flipped it over shattering it to a million pieces.

"EDWARD WHAT THE FUCK?" Emmitt yelled. "Are you fucking insane?"

Was I insane? Why was I letting this girl get to me? There's hundreds of girls…..women that would do anything to be with me and I'm stressing over her? What the fuck is wrong with me? I pinched the bridge of my nose and let out a breath and in a strained voice I said, "I need to get out of here. Can you let mom and dad know? I don't want to go back inside I already made enough of a commotion." I knew exactly why I was going insane and I know how to fix it.

"Yeah sure. Are you okay? You want us to go with you?" Emmitt took a step closer.

I held my hand up to stop him.

"I'm fine, I just need to be alone." I turned to look at Jasper, he had his eyebrows furrowed looking off into the distance. "Alice?"

"Yeah don't worry about her, I'll let her know." He looked at me and held my gaze like he could see right through me. I turned and walked away.

"Oh god I want you to fuck me until you make me scream..."

I grabbed the bottle of whiskey that was on the table behind…..what the fuck was her name again? I shrugged my shoulders as if I was responding to my own question and took a long swig from the bottle. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

"Oh baby you feel so good, I want you so bad; do you want me too... huh baby..."

I laughed, what the fuck was she feeling; my dick wasn't even hard. She was straddling me and grinding on my belt buckle trying to get off. She was starting to get a little irritating, I don't know why I let her in my VIP lounge in the first place. The song changed in the club and she got a little more crazy flinging her hair around, it was getting in my mouth.

"Your so fucking hot Edward, let's take this party upstairs. Or do you like an audience, I'm into exhibitionism."

Just when I was about to tell her my answer the family police walk in; Emmitt and Jasper. Emmitt looked annoyed and Jasper looked disappointed maybe, I couldn't really tell because I was seeing two Jasper's. "Hey guys! What do I owe you for this unexpected visit?"

Emmitt crossed his monster arms in front of his chest, he really needed to lay off the weight lifting. "I thought you needed to be alone?"

"I am alone." I laughed and took another drink from the bottle.

Jasper walked over to me and said, "Miss can you please excuse us this is a private family matter."

Who did this guy think he was? That southern drawl might work with my sister but it didn't mean every…

"Oh sure thing good looking." She slowly got off my lap; "I'll be close by if you guys need anything."

I guess it did work. "Wait till Alice hears your not just using that southern accent on her."

"Stop being a dick Edward and pass the bottle." I arched my eyebrow at him and gave him the bottle.

It was bright, too bright. I slowly opened my eyes shielding them with my arm. Why were my blinds open? I groaned as I tried to get up. "I wouldn't do that if I where you?"

"Ma? What are you doing here?" Ouch, she was right getting up was a bad idea.

"Uh….I live here."

I looked around, I was in my old bedroom in my parents house. "What am I doing here?"

"You don't remember? You, Emmitt and Jasper decided to get very intoxicated last night or should I say early this morning. None of you could drive, you had one of your employees call me saying that you and your "brothers" will be sleeping at your friends house and not to worry." She was laughing. "Like you use to do when you where in high school; but this time you came home instead. How much did you three drink?"

Groaning with my hands covering my face I said, "I have no idea."

"Son what's going on? This is not you, you haven't done anything like this since you were a teenager. Talk to me."

Why did my mother always know when something was wrong. I stood quite for a long time, so long she probably figured I wasn't going to talk. I felt the bed move, removing my hands from my face I looked at my caring mother. She looked at me expectantly, knowing I would tell her. I sighed giving in. " Isabella."

Jessica's POV

"Hey this is Bella, sorry I missed your call. Leave a message and I'll call you back."

"FUCK!" Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! What am I going to do? I pressed redial for the tenth time. "Pick up…..please pick up."

"Hey this is Bella, sorry"

I slammed the phone on the kitchen counter. "FUCK! What do I do?" I paced from the kitchen to the living room trying to come up with a logical reason why Bella would have her cell phone off. Maybe she went to Edward's and was still there; no she would have called by now. Where could she be? Who could she be with? She doesn't have any friends but me….and Alice! I raced to the phone scanning threw the programmed numbers, I dialed. "Come on, pick up."

"Hello?"

"Alice? Alice is this you?" I need to calm down I was a little to high strung.

"Uh….yeah…"

"Oh hey it's Jessica. I was just wondering if you heard from Bella?" I crossed my fingers hoping her cell phone was drained and she was safe at Alice's house.

"No, no I haven't seen her since the fashion show." My heartbeat sped up, oh god no. My eyes started to tear up knowing deep down in the pit of my stomach that something was wrong. "Jessica? You still there?"

I swallowed, shakily I said, "Yes."

Silence. We didn't speak for almost a minute. "Look I'll make a few calls and see if anyone has talked to her or seen her, you do the same and if any of us gets any news we call each other, okay?"

"Okay. Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Monday and she hasn't been home since the day of the fashion show. I'm really worried."

She sighed. "I know, me too."

After hanging up with Alice I couldn't help but break down and cry. Something was wrong, who could I go to for help? Aro! "OH MY GOD!" I jumped up, yes that's who can help he would do anything for me. I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door.

It took about thirty minutes to get to Aro's place, soon to be my place if things continued the way they were. When I pulled up to the massive house I saw Aro's car parked in the "U" shaped driveway along with a few other cars that probably belong to the help. I parked and let myself into the house, it was quieter then usual. I walked straight to his office knowing that he would be there, as I turned the corner I heard him talking assuming he was on the phone, I approached the door. Before I could open it I heard another male's laughter, and I paused not wanting to interrupt. That is when I heard who he was talking to.

"So how are things going?"

"Good! We haven't had any problems." James? "What? Why are you looking at me like that? You went along with it, are you backing out now?"

Aro chuckled. "There is nothing for me to back out of. I simply turned a blind eye to what you are doing or have done for all I know. I just want to make sure that your boy Tyler wasn't seen with her. If someone saw them together they will start fishing around, you know the Cullens they look after their own." Oh god. I covered my mouth before I could make a sound.

"FUCK THE CULLENS!" James raised his voice.

"HEY! I'm not your enemy here, James. Get your priorities straight before this blows up in your face." They were quite for awhile. "Don't screw this up, I do not want this coming back to me and interfering with my business, because if it does there will be consequences. Do you understand me?"

I was still standing by the door when I heard James' voice right on the other side of the door. "Don't worry I got it under control." And I came face to face with James. "Well look what we got here."

Shit! "Excuse me, I'm here to see…." I stepped around him as quickly as I could and headed into Aro's office. "Hey baby!"

Aro grinned at me. "James well talk later."

"Bye Jessica." But before he walked out the door he added, "Oh and tell Bella I said hi."

I clenched my fists and smiled.

"This is a surprise, you didn't tell me you were coming over today." He rolled his office chair and tapped his lap. "Come here." I walked over to him and sat on his lap, I felt nauseated being around him. "What's wrong you look sick."

"Oh' no I'm fine its just that um I think I maxed out my credit card." I was trying really hard to pull myself together and not fall apart.

"Oh….is that all? Don't worry I'll pay it right now." He reach forward to bring his laptop closer.

"NO!" He appraised me for awhile. "It can wait, I just wanted to let you know in person. You can just give me cash in the mean time."

He spun us around, there was a safe embedded into the wall. "Close your eyes." I closed them, my heartbeat picking up I needed to get out of here fast. I heard the safe click open, then slam shut. "Here." He placed a thick envelope in my hand, hundred dollar bills poking out from the top. "Don't spend it all in one place. I'll pick you up later and we can spend some quality time together." His hand was slowly sliding up my thigh under my skirt, his thumb gently massaging the hem of my panties.

"Okay." I leaned in giving him a kiss, and I swiftly got up. "Call me."

As soon as I turned the corner down the hall I sprinted for the door, fumbling for my keys as I ran for the car. I raced down the street until I was a safe distance from Aro's house, I reached for my cell phone so I could call Alice.

"Jessica!"

"ALICE, oh my god Alice they have her." I was shaking now.

"What? Who has her?" Alice sounded so fierce and in control unlike me.

"Tyler, James."

"Who's Tyler?"

"It's a long story that I don't know all the details to, all I know is that he was Bella's boyfriend in high school and they had a really bad breakup. He was at the Fashion Show with James, I warned her that I had seen him and she ran off. That was the last time I seen her." I paused to gasp for air. " I was just at Aro's house, James and Tyler have her and…and Aro knew about it."

"I have her wallet." Alice said blankly.

"What?" I was confused, why would Alice have her wallet?

"Her wallet was in my purse, I just noticed today. Where are you now?"

"Right now I'm driving around in circles near Aro's place; I'm scared if Aro finds out that i know something..."

"Don't worry Jessica we'll figure something out; meet me at Edward's office."

I pulled up to the parking structure where Edward's office was at, Alice was waiting for me by the valet. "Come on, hurry we need to catch Edward before he heads into his meeting."

Alice was pulling me into the building and towards the elevators. We went up to the top floor, and when the doors opened she started pulling me again. I was in such a daze, it felt so unreal that all this was happening. She dragged me all the way to the end of the floor up to two big wooden doors. "Can I help you, Miss?"

I turned towards the woman at the desk to the right, she must be Edward's secretary. "Oh, Alice. I didn't know it was you. Let me tell him you're here to see him."

"It's not necessary." Alice swung the door open and pulled me inside closing the door behind her. "Edward we need to talk."

Edward leaned back in his chair looking very annoyed. "Alice how many times have I told you to knock."

"Edward I'm not one of your employees, besides we have a problem." Alice pulled me out from behind her, and Edward's eyebrows shot up. "Bella's in trouble." She turned to me. "Tell him everything u know."

I looked at Edward with tears falling down my face.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I take all the blame. Anyways hope you guys like this one, don't forget to shoot us a review we love to hear your thoughts. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: WARNING….If you are not 18 or older do not read this story. Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot you have no idea. Keep them coming! Also follow us on twitter DAWLLSnCCCs**

**Disclaimer: All of Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Ch. 18

**A LITTLE CRAZY**

EPOV

I looked out the window of my office and try to figure out were they could have taken Isabella. My Bella…..I sighed. How did things get so screwed up? If I wouldn't have jumped to conclusions and instead went after her; she would probably be safe right now in my arms. I clenched my fist and punched the wall near the window.

"EDWARD!" My sister yelled. She came up to me took my hand and examined it making sure I didn't break any bones. "This is not going to make things better. Can you stop beating yourself up and think of where she can be at? This is not about you it's about Bella!"

She was right, Isabella was out there probably scared beyond belief and we needed to find her now! "So do we have any leads yet?"

"We know that Tyler is an ex-boyfriend of Bella, who apparently left him for reasons we do not know. He has been working for James for about three months now. James owns a few warehouses down at the docks and a penthouse downtown. There is a possibility that they could have her at anyone of those places but were not certain. She could be at Tyler's apartment also." Jenks said.

I had to pull a few strings to get him here on such short notice; he was a well known private investigator. He was well aware of who I was and as soon as he heard it was me asking for the favor he jumped at the chance. My expectations of him where high, I expected to have Isabella back in a few hours and if she wasn't…heads were going to roll.

Jessica was at the far corner nursing a glass of brandy, she wasn't handling this very well…..none of us where. I walked over to her. "Are you okay?"

She shuddered, not knowing I was right behind her. "Yeah."

"Look I know how close you and Isabella are and you feel betrayed by Aro but we are going to find her."

She spun around and looked right at me. "ARE WE? Because I could have sworn a second ago you were over there punching a wall!"

I grabbed the glass from her before she tried to throw it at me and placed it on the table near us. Pulling her into my chest for a hug I said, "We are going to find her!"

She cried into my chest soaking it with her tears.

BPOV

I was freezing cold. Couldn't they at least give me a blanket, this cant be good for the baby. I touched my stomach, it's okay baby. Well be okay, I think. Tyler walked into the room that they had me in, he had something black in his hand, it looked like a scarf or something similar. He walked behind me and blindfolded me.

"What are you doing? Why are you blindfolding me?" There was no answer just his hands gripping my upper arms to pick me up from the chair I was sitting on. " Tyler ? Please tell me where you are taking me?" He still wouldn't say anything as he pulled me along. I had to do something but what?

" Tyler …..stop being a fucking pussy and tell me what this is all about!" That did it. He stopped and whacked me across the face so hard that I fell to the floor and was barely able to comprehend what just happened. All I knew was we are in danger!

EPOV

"I should have gone with them!"

"What good would you be?" My mother looked at me sadly. "You have god only knows how many holes in your office walls, look at your hands. You being there when they found her would only make things worse; you could probably put yourself or worse her in more danger."

I scoffed. "They're not the mob mother. I just…I just wanted to be there; I wanted to make sure she was okay."

I heard the clicking of her heels as she made her way towards me. "I know sweetheart but you hired the best to find her and they will make sure that she is fine."

"But what if she's scared….what if…"

She placed her hand on my arm. "Don't think like that, it will only make you feel worse. I'm sure she is scared who wouldn't be. We don't know the reasons why they have taken her or that they have even done anything to her. She could be unharmed for all we know."

"Yes she could or she could be"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I turned towards the entry way of the dining room of my parents home. My sister stood looking at me with disbelieve on her face. "I'm tired of hearing you moping around if you wanted to go so bad you would have went. If you wanted to be the first one to know she was okay you would have went. If you thought she was scared and needed to see a familiar face you would have left already. Stop! Just stop!"

She was right in my face now or more like my chest. " Alice ….I….."

She slapped me across the face. "Snap out of it. This is not you. You are not the type to sulk. I know Edward." She gazed into my eyes and placed her hand on my chest above my heart. "I know how you feel. I see how you look at her, I know that you have been intimate with her. Don't let this push you away from what you want, she needs you."

I walked away from both of them, I needed a drink.

BPOV

My mouth tasted like copper, I must be bleeding from when Tyler struck at me. I was now laying on what felt like a mattress, maybe even a bed. I grabbed at the blindfold and pulled it down towards my neck. I was in a room with a huge four post bed, next to me was a table with a tray of food, wine and a note. Shakily I sat up and reached for the note.

_Isabella,_

_I am so very pleased that we finally get to have some time alone. Please do not fret, you will enjoy the time we spend together. Thanks to your dear old friend Tyler I know now that we were meant to be._

_Sincerely yours,_

_James_

The letters on the paper became blurry from my trembling fingers. I was taken by the two people I tried the hardest to stay away from. I grabbed the glass of wine and threw it against the door as I threw myself on the bed and cried into the intricate pillow.

EPOV

I was on my second glass of whisky when my father walked in. He cleared his throat to let it be known that he was joining me, he walked up to the bar and grabbed a glass to pour himself a drink. "Heard Alice ripping you a new asshole."

I smirked at his comment. "If that's what you call it. Did they send you in here to talk some sense into me?"

"No. I really just wanted a drink your mother is very wound up about the whole situation." He was gripping the glass so hard his knuckles were white.

Furrowing my eyebrows I evaluated his posture he was tense, I knew he had met Bella through Alice a few times but I didn't think he knew her that well. I nodded at his comment. "Yeah she seems to like Isabella quite a bit."

He threw his head back as he downed the rest of his drink and then slammed the glass down on the bar. "I guess you can say that." He got up from the stool and went behind the bar, he rummaged through the rack of alcohol. "Uh huh! I found it." He pulled out a bottle of tequila, before he talked again he filled his glass half way and took a long drink. "Agghhhh! That felt good. I needed that."

I raised my eyebrow at him, I've never seen my father act this way. "Is something going on? Have they called regarding Bella?"

He seemed tense. "This has brought back a lot of bad memories for your mother." I blanched at his statement. He bowed his head. "I'm worried about her."

"My mother?" I whispered more to myself then him. "Why? What memories? What happened?"

He glanced at the opened doors to the cigar room. "Why don't you go close the doors so we have some privacy; there is something you need to know."

BPOV

The flowers in the meadow where feathery soft as I laid there looking at the sky, it was beautiful outside with the sun hitting me. I closed my eyes breathing in the fresh air, before I could open them up a cloud covered up the sun. My eyes flew open and there standing above me was Edward. He had a huge grin on his face, his hair was flopping down encasing his perfect face.

"Can I join you?" His voice sent chills all over my body, I nodded and smiled. He quickly sat down next to me with his legs crossed. "Are you hungry? You should really eat something it's not just you anymore." He glanced down towards my stomach. I followed his gaze and was surprised, my stomach had expanded since the last time I looked at it. Furrowing my eyebrows, I was confused what happened? Before I could ask Edward what was going on he had his head on my stomach, I froze. "I can feel him kick, he likes when I talk to him."

"Him?" I squeaked.

"Yes, him. I can't wait till he's born, I bet he will have my hair color and your eyes." He was beaming with happiness.

I ran my hand through his hair and caressed his face. "I hope he looks just like you."

Dark clouds where coming in and loud thunder made me jump up into a sitting position. Edward kissed my belly and whispered. "Everything will be okay, she will take good care of you." Then he sat up and looked at me sternly. "Listen to me Bella, take care of yourself and our baby. I'm waiting for you." And like that he was gone.

I woke with a start. My breathing was erratic. I looked around and I was still trapped in the room. My hand went straight for my belly, "It's okay, we are going to be okay."

EPOV

I paced the room, looking at the floor then at my father again. Was he for real? He looked back at me with pain and anger in his eyes. How could this be? They never told me. "I don't understand. You guys never said anything."

"What were we suppose to say? Son your mother was in an abusive relationship before I met her and she had a hard time trusting men including me? This is not the type of discussion you have with your kids."

"So what your telling me is, you think mom will have some kind of mental relapse if Bella doesn't come out of this unharmed?" He nodded. "Was he ever….."

"Was he ever arrested for what that bastard did to your mother? Yes he was and lucky at that because I would have…." He left his statement lingering. "You should probably stop pacing you are going to ruin the hardwood flooring your mother had put in."

"I don't understand how does my mother know about Isabella's abusive ex? Did Isabella and my mother talk about him before?" I waited for an answer.

"Son your mother recognized the signs; she could see her old self in her eyes. I remember the night she first met Bella, she was certain something was wrong. She had been having nightmares about Bella since; even after she figured out that Bella was not in any current relationship and was a survivor. She was worried about Bella and it didn't take long to fall in love with her; she is a lovely woman son."

I stopped and slumped my shoulders in defeat. "What if they are doing the same thing they did to mom?"

"Then you deal with it like your mother and I did. You are not alone in this; your entire family is here for both of you." He stood quite for a few seconds. "Son only you can truly help her; I've seen the way you both behave together. She needs you; do you need her too?"

I looked at my father and nodded. "I know what I have to do."

It was getting late but I knew him well enough that he will still be up at this time, all successful businessmen where. I pulled up to his house, grabbed my coat jacket from the passenger seat and got out. As soon as I touched the first step the door was open. "Mr. Cullen, please come in." I nodded at the butler.

He guided me down the long hallway to an open door. "Edward! So good to see you."

He was placating me and I wasn't falling for it. "We need to talk Aro!"

"Really? About what?" He looked as if he actually had no idea why I was there.

"Don't act as if you don't know why I'm here. Tell me where she is and maybe I'll think about letting you off the hook." I sat in the chair across from him, I could tell he was contemplating what I had just said. "I am a very impatient man Aro you should know this already and what I want I get. So I will ask you one more time where is Isabella? Chose your words wisely because if I sense a hint of treachery I WILL RUIN YOU!"

"Are you threatening me in my own home?" He tried to look menacing but he wasn't fooling me.

"Threatening, promising take it as you will. You know me Aro I don't play games, as we speak I have a team of very experienced men looking for her if so much as one hair is harmed on her head I will take your business out from under you and sell it off piece by piece you wont know what hit you." I stood, knowing I wasn't getting anything out of him tonight, I started for the door.

"You cant do that you only own shares in one of my companies."

I dusted the lent off my jacket, "Yes that's right but it's your most successful business and if word gets around that you couldn't keep afloat everything else will plummet, and you should know that already it's called the domino affect. Enjoy your night." I walked out not looking back.

I expected for him to crack under the pressure especially after what Jessica said about Aro not wanting this to interfere with his business. As I reached my car the butler called after me. "Mr. Cullen!" He jogged towards me. "Mr. Volturi wanted me to give you this. Have a good night sir." He handed me a folded piece of paper.

_528 N. Shoreline Dr._

_I'm hoping you will keep your word!_

I dialed Jenks number. "I know where she is; get everyone ready I am on my way."

**A/N: I know we are horrible people. We have no excuses for the long wait for updates. Hope this makes up for it, don't forget to review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: WARNING….If you are not 18 or older do not read this story. Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot you have no idea. Keep them coming! Also follow us on twitter DAWLLSnCCCs**

*********WARNING******* Just a little warning things get a little out of control in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: All of Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Ch. 19

**RELIVING THE PAST**

BPOV

I'm not sure how long I've been sitting in this room; there are no windows and only one door. The few times the door has been opened I've gotten a glimpse of the corridor and it seems very dark and creepy. From that alone I could tell I wasn't in someone's home, they had to be holding me in some type of industrial building or basement of some sort. And that brought me back to the question, why? Why did Tyler bring me here? How is he involved with James? Every time Tyler has come into the room I try to get some type of reaction out of him but he just ignores me, does what he came to do and leaves not including the time that I provoked him. I wasn't planning on doing that again it was a poor judgment on my part, I wasn't thinking about the baby.

I've been sleeping quite a bit; I'm assuming it has to do with the pregnancy. Every time I wake up there is a new plate of food, drinks and a letter. Each letter was more disturbing then the one before, after the third one I stopped reading them, I tried to not think about the sadistic things he wrote. I knew deep down what James wanted but I tried to block it out of my head it made me nauseated every time I thought about it. How was I going to get myself out of this situation?

It's my own fault. After everything I went through with Tyler in High School how could I not expect it to come back and haunt me, not just haunt me but destroy me. I was so naïve back then, what High School girl in love wasn't? When we first met I was infatuated, a lot of girls liked him but he was intimidating, he was your typical jock and part of the popular crowd. I kept my distance, I wasn't in any social clubs in school and I didn't have many friends but some how I caught his attention. I stood after school helping my Algebra II teacher Mr. Clearwater grade yesterdays quiz when Tyler walked in. He had forgotten what page was for tonight's homework, Mr. Clearwater scolded him and then asked him how did the team do during practice. They had totally forgot about the homework page, when Tyler turned to walk out the class room I yelled, "page 117." That is when my world turned upside down.

After that day every time Tyler saw me in class, down the hall, during lunch, before and after school he would go out of his way and say hi to me. A few of my friends would question me about him but I would just shrug and say it's nothing. Homecoming dance was coming up and it was mandatory that every football player was to attended, as I made my way into Spanish 1-2 Tyler stopped me at the door.

"Hey Bella. How's it going?"

I stuttered. "Uh..uh…uh fine. And you?"

"Good, good. But I'm sure it will get better. Wanna know how?" He was smirking at me, and I nodded like the dork that I was. "If you say yes to going to the Homecoming dance with me my day would be perfect." He almost purred the word perfect in my ear. I blinked then nodded without realizing that I did. "Great! Make sure you wear red, so we match."

I should have known then that something was wrong but again I was a naïve teenager in love or so I thought. After the Homecoming dance everything kind of spiraled out of control with me not realizing it until it was too late. The Homecoming dance wasn't even over when Tyler and all his friends decided to go back to one of the other football players house. One thing lead to another and Tyler and I were making out heavily in one of the bedrooms.

It was like that the first month that we were dating, just making out. Then his hands started to wander which didn't seem bad to me at the time since I was enjoying it. A few weeks after that we would make out half naked and he would finger bang me. The first time that happened I was a little grossed out when he sucked on his fingers, he explained that it was like going down on a girl but since I wasn't ready for that yet he would settle for sucking it from his fingers. At the time I was turned on at the fact that he wanted to taste me so bad but still scared that things were moving a little to fast for me. I should have said something or try to slow things down but I didn't.

Not long after that he started "training" me how to give him a proper blowjob. It chopped my already low self-esteem down to half. I had initiated it but he stopped me and said, "No, no your doing it wrong. If you cant take me in all the way grip me here." He grabbed my hand and put it at the hilt of his shaft. "And move it in motion with your mouth. When you suck you grip harder. Now try it again."

I thought he was showing me how to please him but I was wrong he was preparing me for something more bigger then that. I had giving him a blowjob down to perfection all I heard was how good I was doing, grunts and moans. Then we moved onto sex. I'm not going to lie, it really hurt. For about the first week, once we had sex he wanted it all the time. Once the first week was over I started to enjoy it, anytime we were alone we would not waste anytime and fuck until he couldn't get it up anymore.

We had been dating for about three months when Tyler propositioned me. We were at a little party after they won one of the most importation games of the year. I had taken to getting high with the guys, it was something that Tyler liked me to do, he said I was more freakier and I of course wanted to please him. I was on his lap with my face in his neck when he said, "Hey baby?"

"Hmmmm." I was really feeling the high now.

"Tom said that you look really hot today in this little mini skirt you got on for me." I giggled. "He wishes he had a girl like you."

"Too bad I'm taken." I kissed him sloppily making sucking noises on his neck while he moaned.

"Mmmmmm that's it baby make daddy feel good." I felt a little weird but he gently pushed my head into his neck to encourage me and then he thrust his cock towards my ass. I didn't hesitate and sucked on his neck more and maneuvered myself so I could straddle him.

I was grinding on his erect cock when I heard another voice in the room. "Ohhhhh yeahhhhhh. Grab her ass."

I quickly whipped my head around feeling dizzy as I did it and had to hold onto Tyler 's shoulders. " Tyler , he's watching us!"

Tyler had my halter shirt down already and was sucking on my breasts. "Mmmmmmm." He kept on thrusting. "It's okay baby he just want's to watch. I told you he wishes he had a girl like you. Why don't we show him what he's missing out on." He gripped me behind my neck and pulled me down to kiss him. He stuck his tongue in my mouth and his cock kept hitting my clit. I couldn't help but moan into his mouth.

I was so blissed out and high I didn't care that Tom was in the room with us anymore. Tyler reached to unbuckle his pants and pulled out his dick, he slid my panties to the side and slipped right in. "FUCK!"

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about, fuck her. Fuck her good." I heard another zipper and I turned around to see Tom pulling his dick out and start jacking off. Tyler was making me feel so good that I wasn't fazed by Tom in the room at all, it actually turned me on. "Oh you like that huh? You like me watching you guys fuck?"

I moaned, and turned back to Tyler . "Fuck me harder." And he did.

"I want to see her ass take her panties off." Tom's voice was strained.

"You do it, she feels too good to stop." Tyler grunted.

I could hear movement and I felt something cold slide against my hip and then I heard a ripping sound and my panties being pulled away from my body. Tyler gripped my ass cheeks and spread them open, I could feel body heat behind me and before I could protest that's when I felt a warm wetness all over my ass.

That night when Tyler dropped me off he told me I did a good job and that he was proud that he has me as his girlfriend. I told myself that it wasn't too bad his friend never touched me. I wish I would have had the courage to stop it then but I didn't.

I started to notice that almost the whole team was paying extra attention to me as the days passed, in the back of my head I knew rumors where flying around about that night. Tyler convinced me that Tom would never do that and not to stress if they ever found out it wouldn't go beyond the team. Thinking back now it sounds upsetting that I was okay with that comment but what was I suppose to do he was my everything.

Something told me not to go to this party, well not something someone. My friend Tess had asked me if there was going to be a party after the game because she had heard that only the team was getting together at someone's house. I was under the impression that there was going to be a party and shrugged off her comment. Later that week Tess approached me again saying that she over heard a few of the team members saying some inappropriate things about me and that I shouldn't go to the party. I told her Tyler wouldn't let anything happen to me, I was wrong.

If you ask me today I don't remember how things escalated that night, I'm more then positive now that I think back they drugged me so I wouldn't put up a fight. I remember walking into the house with Tyler and at first there were a few couples, I remember laughing at how ridiculous Tess was acting she was probably just jealous that she wasn't invited. After a few drinks the girls that were there started to disappear before I knew it Tyler had me on the couch fully naked sitting on his lap. He would whisper in my ear things that really didn't make sense and I would just nod in agreement and that was the last thing I remember until I woke up completely naked and with a massive hangover. I sat up and looked around I was still in the same room, I looked around for my clothes when I saw….condoms. Lots of them, everywhere. I felt like vomiting, I never once thought to blame Tyler only myself.

I didn't go to school for a whole week, I had dozens of calls, messages from Tess, Tyler and a few of my other friends. I didn't tell my father about what happened, we weren't close as a matter of fact he didn't even question why I was home all week. Tyler showed up to my house unexpectedly I was so sure he was worried about me after what happened. After an hour of silence I decided to confront him about that night.

"How could you?"

"How could I what baby?"

"You….you let them….:" I couldn't even finish, I was really shaken up.

"What? Are you kidding me? You're going to blame something on me that you enjoyed?"

I was appalled. "WHAT? I ENJOYED?"

He laughed. "I cant believed this shit!" He got up from where he was sitting and walked over to where I was standing. I backed up into the wall and he leaned into me, my body was already betraying me. "You fucken enjoyed it Bella. You asked for it, you asked for more. You didn't want to stop." He gripped the back of my hair and tilted my head towards his and kissed me. "Fuck you know how much that turned me on watching you get fucked over and over again.' He gripped my thigh and hitched it around his waist. "What I wouldn't give to see it again. You came so many times Bella. YOU. ENJOYED. IT."

He shoved his hard cock at me and I moaned. "I feel dirty Tyler . I feel like I was raped I didn't know what was going on I don't even remember any of it."

"That's because you where on an orgasmic high, besides being drunk I told you to slow down. But trust me baby you loved it and the guys cant stop talking about it. They even wanted me to tell you that you were the best sex they have ever seen." I shook my head. "Don't think about it so much, just know that you satisfied me in so many ways that I cant repay you enough but I will try." He lifted me up and carried me to my room. He caressed me, massaged me, kissed me all over, and he made love to me. He showed me just how much he loved me, how could I not shake those bad feelings off when he just worshiped my body.

From then on I was the football teams play thing or mascot is what they would call me. I was at there beckon call, it was sickening to watch. My friends where not my friends anymore all I had was Tyler . I was a mess, I was dressing like a slut for school and my own father wouldn't even question me. He would look at me with disgust and turn the other way. He seen the signs that I was spiraling out of control but did nothing, what kind of father does that? The kind that doesn't care. The rest of the year came and went like a blur I was so hyped up on drugs that I couldn't remember half of my senior year of High School.

When you're in too deep so deep that you think there is no way out there is always one time when you get a rude awakening. Tyler 's parents threw a big graduation party with no adult supervision. I showed up a little later then everyone else, as I made my way into the house at first I thought no one was there. Tyler 's house was pretty big so I assumed everyone was outside, as I got closer to the family room I could hear cheers and yells from the guys. I being the curious person that I was I quietly made my way to see what all the fuss was about. Before I could make it there a group of girls were coming down the hallway, one of them being Tess. They looked at me as if I had a disease or something, but Tess' expression was what hit me the most, she had tears in her eyes. One of the girls said, "Your fucking disgusting." Another said, "Tess I cant believe you use to be friends with this whore."

I knew they all talked about me behind my back how could they not? I was always the only girl around the guys, word was bound to spread. But….I wasn't prepared for what I was about to see. I took one last look at Tess and walked towards the room. They were watching a movie, not just any movie they were watching me. Somehow without me knowing they had filmed me…I wasn't high, I wasn't drunk, I was completely sober. I was sober watching them laugh at my expense, they laughed at me sucking Tyler's dick, and fucking his best friend while others watch. They thought I was a fucking joke, after everything that I had did but that wasn't the worse part. Tyler was laughing too. "Look at that whore bob on my dick, I trained her well." He was talking about me, my boyfriend called me a whore. "HEY! The movie star is here. Look at you go!" He pointed at the screen and I was getting fucked by Tom while everyone watched. I couldn't breath, I looked at Tyler one last time and ran and I never looked back until today.

Sitting in this room not knowing what might happen was driving me crazy, what if he hurts me? Something could happen to my baby. I wanted to cry but I couldn't I needed to be strong, someone had to notice I was missing I had people that cared about me. Jessica, Alice I had snuck my wallet in her purse hoping she would see it and try calling me but would she notice in time before something bad happens? God I hope so.

I could hear talking outside the door; I never heard talking outside the door this could only mean one thing. Before I could even think it in walked James with Tyler right behind him closing the door. I gulped, my heart beating fast. James loosened his tie and unbuttoned his jacket and took it off laying it over the chair near the door. "How are you feeling? Have you been resting? I noticed that you haven't been eating much of the food and I'm a little disappointed you're a little too on the thin side I would have preferred you have more meat on your bones."

"Well maybe you should kidnap another girl." I snapped back.

"Well from what I hear you do things willingly with a little bit of contraband in you." I shivered and glanced at Tyler he had a hard face. "Do I need to repeat history?" I shook my head. "Good. I like my women sober and responsive."

"She would respond" Tyler spoke up but was quickly cut off by James.

"Did I fucking ask you to speak? I said you could be here but I did not say you can comment on anything." My lips twitched a little at how much of a pussy Tyler really was.

"So Isabella do you know what I want?" I just stared blankly at him not trying to give anything away. "You're a whore! A very good one in fact." I flinched at his comment. "Don't look so modest I've seen the videos, and I'm quite pleased but there was just something missing." I looked away from him towards Tyler , which was a big mistake, he grabbed my hair yanking my head towards him. "LOOK AT ME YOU BITCH!" He was breathing heavy now. "He's not in charge anymore I AM! When I fucking talk you look at me, when I fucking ask a question you answer me. Do you fucking hear me slut?" I nodded my head. "Now where was I, oh yes I seen the videos and the thing that was missing was me."

"Your not going to get away with this someone is going to notice I'm gone."

"Who is going to notice? Cullen? He doesn't want you, your nothing but a fucking whore to him, to everyone don't you remember. Maybe we should remind you how much fun it use to be." He reached out towards me and started pulling at my clothes and ripping them from my body I was screaming for him to leave me alone but that spurred him on he was getting off on it so I stopped fighting him. Once he was done he looked at me and seen my composed face and it pissed him off. "LOOK AT ME!" I looked straight ahead at his belt buckle, and I seen his arm lift right before he swung at me and struck me in the face. "FUCK! She's infuriating you told me she likes this kind of stuff."

"She did before. Why don't you tie her up." I glanced up quickly to see Tyler looking up towards the ceiling, I looked towards where he was looking at. There was some kind of contraption with chains and leather straps. I closed my eyes and tried to stay calm.

"Your right. She needs some encouragement. Come help me."

I could have fought against them but what good would it have done so I willingly let them tie me up. My arms were spread apart towards the ceiling and my feet where shackled to the floor also spread apart. I was still clothed but my clothes were in shreds.

"So let's see how responsive you really are." Before I could even comprehend what he meant he struck me on my ass and I screamed. "Oh yeah baby that's how I like it." My chest was heaving from the searing pain. Again and again he repeatedly hit me, after about six hits he rubbed his dick into my ass. "You feel that, huh? You feel how hard you make me just by screaming. GOD I FUCKING LOVE IT!" I felt so defeated there was no way I was getting out of this situation, I looked at Tyler and he looked ashamed and quickly looked away. As James breathed heavily into my neck, I realized the key word he just gave me, "Screaming" he was getting off on my screaming. When he pulled away and started to hit me again I gathered all my strength to not scream, it was the most excruciating thing I ever had to do. After a few hits you could tell that James was getting upset, each hit was getting harder. He grabbed my hair and yanked my head back. "What the fuck bitch?" I gritted my teeth I knew if I said anything you would be able to hear the pain in my voice, I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. "Maybe I need to do something a little more extreme."

"Maybe she's numb to the pain already. She's weak, she hasn't been eating her food." I looked at Tyler and he had his hard face again.

I didn't hear James move or say anything for awhile. He walked around and stood in front of me. "I'll be back tomorrow I suggest you eat your food and rest because I'm not through with you. Take her down." And like that he was gone.

Tyler untied my arms first. "If your not too weak try holding on to me." Then he untied my legs, and gently lifted me and placed me on the bed. He sat there for awhile I didn't expect him to say anything. "I'm sorry."

Before he walked out the door I said, "Yes you are." I turned to look him in the eye. "You're a sorry excuse for a man."

**A/N: So it's been awhile we have no excuses. Hope you guys like this chapter and don't forget to leave a review, it puts a smile on our faces!**


End file.
